A Suite Wedding
by Snapplelinz
Summary: Zack and Cody return to Boston for a summer wedding. Zack gets a second chance at showing one reluctant Maddie Fitzpatrick just how much he’s grown. Join the old gang for lots of laughs as they embark on their suite-est adventure yet: true love.
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**A/N: My story is based on an original fan-fiction story that I found on the website www dot fanlib dot com (the website was shut down 4 years ago) called "Friendship on Fire". To the author of this story, whoever you are, thank you so much. Your story inspired me a great deal. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to or characters of the Suite Life series. **

_**ZACK**_

"The future is now. Take hold and don't look back."

These words kept echoing in my head constantly throughout the day. It was the closing statement from a speech made by our valedictorian, Susan Eckles. I can't remember the beginning of the speech, two many hard words I couldn't repeat even if I tried. Plus, that babe pool and keg competition from last week's frat party kept coming to mind during the speech.

Anyway, the point is that I didn't like Susan Eckles, never had. The girl took herself way too seriously: Straight-A student, member of every geeky club imaginable at Boston U, dressed like a total dork. Come to think of it, she's the female version of Cody, way creepy.

But then before the end of her speech, Susan looks at the entire auditorium and says, "The future is now, take hold and don't look back."

Suddenly I'm awake and I'm actually listening to what she's saying. The future is now…don't look back. For the first time ever, Susan was speaking my lingo.

Life is about taking action, not sitting around in your room 24-7 reading boring and meaningless books on how to live your life. You have to step outside yourself, think outside the box, grab life by the balls. When I was a kid, nothing phased me. I did and went wherever I wanted. I was king of the world, King Midas if you will.

And now I'm standing in what will soon be my former dorm room, packing up my life and beginning my real journey. Some of my keg buddies keep dashing into my room in-between intervals and bum-rushing me for the hell of it, just like old times. Four years at Boston University; all the parties, basketball games, road trips and just wiling out.

But I did my time, I got my degree, Mechanical Engineering thank you very much. Nobody thought I could do it, especially Cody. But I showed them. I've always been good with my hands. After all these years, Mom still kept that wooden cuckoo clock I made for her back in middle school. I wish I had made Maddie something with my hands. Then again, it's not like I didn't leave her with something to remember me by.

Like that time I kissed her outside her hotel room at the Tipton.

Okay, so my head was kinda screwed up from Prom Night not having a date and all (and Cody with one!), wishing against all hope and reason that Maddie would show up out of the blue to be my date just like she'd promised all those years ago.

And whaddya know? Maddie actually came. She always liked to keep me guessing.

We laughed and we danced just like old times. And then I walked her back to her hotel room; she was only back in Boston for the night and due back at Brown University in the morning where she had studied journalism.

She came back for one night to be with me. Words can't even describe how that made me feel.

Maddie was just standing there in front of me, the hallway lights flickering in her hazel-brown eyes. And that's when I leant in and kissed her.

I didn't plan any of it, I just kinda let nature take its course. Maddie didn't object, but let me kiss her briefly, our lips grazing ever so slightly. And then Maddie in typical fashion asked me what I thought I was doing. She didn't seem angry, offended or even disgusted for that matter, just curious.

And that's when I repeated mom's wise words: "Love is like friendship on fire. And that's how I feel about you Maddie, I always have."

Maddie paused to take in what I'd just said. And then she said those words that were permanently seared into my brain, a coy and seductive smile playing on her lips. "Well then, go on and light the match."

It wasn't exactly Maddie's most poetic moment, but I didn't need much convincing when she placed her lips on mine and pulled me closer.

I could still feel the warmth of her body in my arms as my hands found their way down to her shapely hips. Her hands were in my hair, her breath coming out in short blissful gasps against my mouth. I was in heaven, at least for those few minutes. When I started, it felt like I would never stop.

And then, just as if it had all happened in a heartbeat, Maddie left my life yet again. From there on out, I knew only one irreversible truth: it didn't matter how many girls I'd had since then, none of them would ever come close to Maddie Fitzpatrick, the girl who had forever had my heart since I was 12 years old.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Hello, earth to Zack! Come in, we're losing him…" Cody's voice rang out in a distant echo.

Zack snapped abruptly out of his reverie at the sound of a shrill whistle shrieking in the distance. Then he remembered where he was: sitting across from Cody in a luxury train compartment heading back to Watertown, Boston.

Home.

Throughout college, both Zack and Cody had maintained strict identities and lives, only seeing each other at their birthdays and major holidays with their mom, Carey.

In all that time, Zack had never let on how much he had actually missed his twin brother in 4 years. So when he'd gone to pick Cody up from his dorm at Harvard, he couldn't hold himself back from hugging his only brother and expressing his sincere happiness at seeing him again for the first time in a long time.

But then it was all back to business as usual when Zack remembered all of Cody's annoying quirks which he hadn't missed for four years.

"It'll be great going back to Watertown at this time of the year since we're nearing the summer solstice. I can get a head start on my star gazing, I just hope Mom hasn't thrown out my old telescope though," Cody rambled on in an excited tone.

Zack looked at him and snorted loudly. "Are you serious? You're getting all hot and bothered over an old telescope? Nobody told me that Jessica Simpson was riding on an asteroid belt in Oreo's Belt." He murmured sarcastically.

"That's Orion's Belt, and star gazing's no laughing matter, Zack. Aren't you the least bit curious about Einstein's theories regarding relativity and the fact that the universe is gradually expanding?" Cody asked in awe.

"No. And while you're at it, would you consider buying some time shares in another dimension? This conversation has made me lose the will to live." Zack quipped irritably.

"Well excuse me for caring about the universe. Pray tell, what will you be doing before you start your new job?" Cody asked Zack with forced calm.

"First off, I'm catching up on some Z's, it's been a rough final semester." Zack replied groggily.

"Yes I can imagine: in-between stringing girls along shamelessly and drinking yourself into a coma, it must've been a living nightmare." Cody remarked dryly.

"Tut-tut, Codery, the green-eyed monster is so unbecoming of you. At least I had a life. What were you doing: starting yet another society on campus that nobody cares about?" Zack demanded in a nonchalant tone.

"For your information, Zachery, I spent the majority of the semester commuting between Harvard and Yale to see Bailey." Cody announced smugly.

Zack looked mildly impressed by this statement. "Nice work, bro, maybe there's hope for you yet. Sneaking in after dorm curfew for a little afternoon delight, huh?" He teased airily.

Cody raised an eyebrow at his twin brother's impertinent suggestion. "Ew, like I'd ever tell you intimate details about my love life, Zack. The truth is, Bailey and I have been fighting a lot recently. I think the long-distance relationship is finally taking its toll. Which is why I'm glad we'll get to see each other in a few days' time, so that I can suggest couples therapy."

Zack's mouth dropped and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Couples therapy?" he repeated in horror.

"Yes, Zack, couples therapy. I think it's important for both Bailey and I to be able to express our feelings openly and honestly in a safe and healthy environment devoid of judgment." Cody explained.

"Oh my bad, I didn't realize you and Bailey were a gay couple now," Zack quipped sarcastically with a grin on his face.

"This may be hard for you to comprehend, given that your longest relationship with a girl has only lasted for about five minutes. But a healthy relationship requires commitment and lots of communication, two qualities that have so far evaded you." Cody returned sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm all for a heart-felt dashboard confessional. But couples therapy is a whole new low, even for your usual standards." Zack stated with a laugh.

An hour later, Cody and Zack's conversation had switched to the present festivities happening in Boston.

"So pray tell, Cody, when do you begin your internship at the ever celebrated law firm of Mendelsohn and Prewitt?" Zack questioned, batting his eyelids for full effect.

"Zack, I'm impressed. You remembered the full name of the law firm I may one day be working for. As for my internship, it doesn't officially start till next month. Which means that I'll have plenty of time to help Mom with the wedding," Cody announced proudly.

"Lucky you, my new boss wants me to start training in two weeks' time. But even if my new job didn't start until next month, it's still hard for me to psych myself up for this wedding." Zack admitted.

"Psych yourself up? But, Zack, aren't you happy for Mom?" Cody asked Zack in a voice filled with both curiosity and anxiety.

"It's not that, bro. I'm over the moon for Mom, really. It's just that…well, Mom's marrying… Arwin," Zack finished off, his tone etched with a combination of awe, amusement and horror all in one.

_**CODY**_

"Mom's marrying…Arwin."

It was at times like these where I knew for certain that Zack and I were definitely brothers.

As happy as I was that Mom was finally getting remarried, I somehow couldn't overlook who she was actually marrying: Arwin Hawkheiser, the maintenance (now ex) engineer at the Tipton Hotel.

Arwin, the guy who once placed a life-size cardboard cut-out of my mother in the basement at the Tipton which used to be his office, just so he could practice his courtship skills. Arwin, the guy who had once given my mother a bouquet of wrenches instead of flowers. Arwin, the guy who always fainted whenever mom said hello to him, kissed him on the cheek or just basically breathed in the same air space as him.

I mean, how did this happen?

One minute, Mom was politely brushing Arwin off with doing another show as an excuse. The next minute, she's getting ready to say "I do" to the same guy.

Talk about living in The Twilight Zone.

Don't get me wrong, I actually like Arwin.

As goofy as he is, he's smart, sincere and an all-round good guy. Plus, he treats mom really well. Heck, he'd put her on a pedestal made out of one of his crazy inventions.

While I was growing up, I always hoped that my parents would get back together again. But I realized pretty quickly that there were some people in the world who just weren't meant to be together, and unfortunately those two people happened to be my parents. But I got over it and I even got used to Mom being single indefinitely.

The funny thing about Arwin is that despite my Mom never returning his feelings all those years ago, he never stopped caring about me or Zack. During his busy schedule, he always made time for us, whether it was playing with us in the hotel lobby, helping us with our homework or just giving us advice. In many ways, Arwin has practically been like a surrogate father to the two f us all this time.

So when you think about it, it was pretty perfect that Mom and Arwin had finally gotten it right after all this time. I guess second chances do really exist. I just hope Arwin eventually quits breaking out into an opera falsetto every time Mom kisses him, 'cause that's just plain embarrassing.

ccccccccccccccccccccc

"So you never know what to expect with Arwin, but he's a good guy and he really loves Mom. She's happy, so that's what counts." Cody finally said after a long time.

"I guess you're right. And Mom is strangely content with Arwin. So why ruin a good thing? I just hope he quits breaking out into song every time Mom kisses him, 'cause that's just plain embarrassing." Zack replied in a knowing voice.

Cody had to suppress a chuckle at this last comment.

And before the twins knew it, the cab had dropped them off in front of the Tipton. Without planning to, they stood outside for a few seconds and just stared up at the majestic building for close to a minute, its gold and green rooftop silhouetted against the Boston skyline.

They were finally home.

They passed Norman the Doorman at the revolving front entrance. "Hey, Norman!" Zack and Cody's voices rang out in transports of delight.

"Yip, things are still the same as always," Cody remarked quietly.

"Hey look, Moseby still keeps his favourite vase as a centre piece for the lobby." Zack murmured thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't count on it. How many times did we knock that vase over in our time?" Cody questioned.

"I guess some things never change," Zack stated with a smirk.

"Well, I can think of one thing that's definitely changed: there's a new candy counter girl in this lobby." Cody replied, a sly glint in his eye.

"Cody, if you like how your nose looks, then zip it." Zack muttered crisply.

"Well if it isn't the most handsome young men in all of Boston," a demure voice announced cordially.

Zack and Cody turned around and their faces erupted into big smiles. A good-looking woman in her early forties descended from the elevator, her once short blonde hair now neck-length and dark brown. She wore a summer dress down to her knees and stiletto heels which propelled her shapely legs forward.

"Mom!" the twins yelled in unison as they ran forward to hug their mother.

"My little men," Carey Martin crooned while embracing her sons in a bear hug.

"Mom, we're glad to see you too, but you're crushing us." Cody whimpered in muffled breaths.

"Yeah, Mom, you're crushing my biceps." Zack agreed vehemently.

Cody would've laughed, but knew better after Zack's previous threat concerning his nose.

"Oh hush, you two. It doesn't matter how old you get, you'll always be my little boys. And you're never too old for hugs either." Carey stated with a smile. "I've missed you so much," she whispered as she pulled away.

"We've missed you too, Mom." Cody admitted softly, staring lovingly at his mother.

"Yeah, Mom, we have. You look great by the way." Zack complimented sincerely with a slight grimace.

"Why thank you, Zack. And thank you, Cody. It means so much to me that you're gonna be here for the wedding." Carey stated, a lump rising in her throat.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world." Cody remarked truthfully, grinning from ear to ear.

"No hugging in the lobby!" A nasal voice shrieked from the manager's desk.

All three Martins looked up and had to keep from rolling their eyes at the short bald-headed black man in a crisp charcoal suit walking towards them, his green and gold Tipton Hotel tie flapping tirelessly behind him.

"What is this fascination with children trying to destroy my hotel?" Mr. Moseby asked himself wearily, preparing to mount an assault on what he deemed as yet another attack on his favourite vase by yet another menagerie of hooligans.

Then he realized who was actually standing in his lobby.

_**MR. MOSEBY**_

Why do the gods hate me?.

It's not that I regret ever having hired Carey Martin to be the Tipton's new cabaret singer all those years ago. Carey's an exceptional singer: hospitable towards the guests, vivacious, witty.

But then there were her twins: Laurel and Hardy Grim and Evil.

Zack and Cody Martin made the 7 Horses of Pestilence in the Book of Revelations look like characters out of _My Little Pony_.

Since the twins' arrival at the Tipton nearly 9 years ago, they'd done nothing but wreak havoc on both my hotel and my reputation with their total and complete disregard for the rules.

Oh God, has it only been 4 years of blissful peace?

As happy as I am about Carey and Arwin's wedding, I can't wait till the nuptials are over so I can get back to running my hotel. I'm gonna need to have my wits about me with America's Least Wanted besmirching the lobby.

Right along with a stiff brandy and a pep-talk from Mother.

mmmmmmmmmmm

"Well if it isn't America's Least Wanted. Were tickets sold out for a journey 20,000 leagues under the sea?" Mr. Moseby asked with a sardonic smile.

"Mr. Moseby, I thought you said you would try to be nice to the boys." Carey replied reproachfully.

"You're absolutely right, Carey, I apologize. I'm sorry too, boys, how was your trip?" Mr. Moseby asked the twins with forced politeness.

"It was fine, it's just great to be home again. It's nice to see you too, Mr. Moseby." Cody remarked gaily.

"Yeah, your head looks…shiny." Zack put in uncomfortably.

"Thank you." Mr. Moseby replied in an uncertain voice. "Carey, I actually came over to tell you that an adjoining room has been prepared for Zack and Cody on the 23rd floor just a few feet away from you and Arwin. I'll have your luggage sent up for you." He added smoothly.

"Mr. Moseby, I really appreciate all the trouble you've gone to helping with the wedding and the boys' stay. I really can't thank you enough." Carey gushed with overflowing gratitude.

"Pish-posh, think nothing of it. I just want yours and Arwin's special day to be as memorable as possible." Mr. Moseby replied genuinely.

Just then the four of them heard a violent crash behind them and raucous peals of laughter and delight coming towards them.

"And then Arwin entered the room…" Mr. Moseby muttered under his breath.

"Zack! Cody! You're finally here!" Arwin greeted the twins heartily as he too pulled them into a bear hug.

"Arwin…can't breathe…again," Zack mumbled, his face turning red.

"It's great to see you too, Arwin. We can still call you that, right?" Cody asked uneasily.

"Of course you can. Heck, you can call me whatever you like. Although, my preferred choice would be Mr. Carey Martin." Arwin giggled in a high-pitched tone.

Mr. Moseby and the twins stared at Arwin in apprehension while Carey looked misty-eyed.

"So how was your trip? Was the train ride okay? Has Mr. Moseby already organized your rooms?" Arwin asked paternally all in one breath.

"Arwin, one question at a time. The boys are fine and Mr. Moseby has already taken care of everything. Everything's fine." Carey replied warmly, slipping her arms around his neck. "But I do love how you worry about me and the boys," she whispered demurely in his ear.

"Well, I like how you love that I worry about you and the boys," Arwin replied smoothly before planting a full kiss on Carey's lips in front of all.

The twins and Mr. Moseby stared in a mixture of awe and horror at this new public display of affection between Carey and Arwin.

"Wow, this is gonna take some getting used to," the twins chorused in unison.

"I think I just lost my appetite." Mr. Moseby murmured in a queasy voice.

_**ARWIN**_

Yes! Yahoo! I did it, I finally did it! I'm marrying Carey Martin, the most beautiful woman in the entire world!

She's the funniest, the kindest and the smartest woman I've ever met.

Did I mention she was beautiful?

And Zack and Cody are like, gonna be my sons, I'm gonna be their step-dad. They're good kids, I've always loved them as if they were my own. And now we're gonna be a family. I just hope they'll come to accept my marriage to their Mom. I know how protective they are of her.

And to think Mother always said I would never amount to anything but a maintenance janitor in a 5-star hotel on the East Coast. Well all that practicing my courtship skills on my Carey cut-out in the Tipton basement finally paid off.

Who's laughing now, Mother?

Not only that, but when I finally realized that Carey and I were never gonna be anything more than friends, I started to go on more dates and actually talk to women. After a while, I stopped being shy and even stopped fainting.

I mean, I'm still quirky and goofy, but I know what I want now. I'm not afraid to go after it anymore. And I did.

Whaddya think of that, Mother?

I'm the Little Engineer That Could, and will come June 27, the day of the wedding.

I wonder if I can convince Carey to carry a wedding bouquet of wrenches for old time's sake…

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Finally, some peace and quiet!" Zack exclaimed jubilantly, tossing himself onto the nearest bed.

He and Cody had finally shrugged their Mom, Arwin and Mr. Moseby off and made their way up to their room.

"Ditto, I could use some shut-eye." Cody agreed blearily as he took off his blazer and opened up his suitcase. "It's kinda weird being back on the 23rd floor, huh?" He asked pensively of his brother.

He received a grunt in response from Zack, who had buried his head under a pillow.

"Everyone should've gotten their invitations and RSVP's by now." Cody said more to himself.

To his surprise, Zack's head reappeared from under the pillow, a strange look in his eye. "Probably. After all, this is the 'window period'." He remarked thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked curiously while rinsing his hands in the bathroom.

"You know, the 'window period' for people to accept or decline their invitations." Zack replied in a casual tone.

"I guess you're right. So who do you think will come from the old crowd?" Cody enquired conversationally, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"Don't know. But whatever happens, this little vacation away from reality is gonna be worth remembering," Zack stated mysteriously, worrying only about one person in particular whom he desperately hoped would tick 'yes' on her RSVP…


	2. Chapter 2: Two for the Price of One

_A/N - __Hey all, I'm still working on the third chapter as we speak. I do apologise to any nit-pickers out there for my errors in spelling of certain characters' names; I'm still getting the hang of American spelling. There will unfortunately be more characters to introduce, but hopefully you'll enjoy the witty dialogue : ) Once chapter 3 is complete, the real fun will begun in the remaining chapters, particularly between Zack and Maddy. So hope you all keep reading and enjoy what's coming between these two crazy kids._

**Chapter 2: Two for the Price of One**

Wednesday, 3 June 2009, New York City, 6am. An alarm clock buzzed and whirred in an apartment in downtown Manhattan. The occupant of this apartment paid no attention to the alarm clock, but resolutely kept her head buried under her pillow. A bunch of screwed-up bits of paper outlined the queen-sized bed. All that could be seen of the apartment owner's body were her shapely legs protruding beneath the mass of tangled duvet, recently tanned from a spur-of-the-moment vacation in San Diego.

Maddie Fitzpatrick had spent the better part of the night and early morning attempting to work on ideas for her latest piece, but to no avail. She was no stranger to words; she had graduated top of her class from Brown University with a double degree in English Literature and Journalism just 3 years prior and was now a successful journalist at the New York Times. Maddie had written over a hundred articles for the Times, but she had finally met her match: she was getting published. It had been Maddie's life-long dream to write a novel and her chance had finally arrived. But it was already 3 months later and all she had was one chapter to show for her efforts. And she had to be at work in two hour's time, but she just didn't have the energy for it. But then again, everything had been a drag for Maddie lately. The alarm buzzer went once again, duty calls.

Maddie protruded from under the pillow, and fussed with her disheveled blonde hair. She got off her bed in a daze and stretched, carefully stepping over the clutter surrounding her bed. She then strolled automatically to the bathroom and began brushing her teeth and rinsing her face. She returned a few seconds later to her bedroom and began rummaging in her closet for something decent to wear to work. In her dazed state of mind, Maddie tramped on a bundle of papers near her bed and winced at whatever had pricked her foot. She picked up an envelope with a dried flower glued to its front and sat down on her bed. The envelope was addressed to her; the return address was that of the Tipton Hotel in Boston. Inside the envelope was Carey and Arwin's wedding invitation, cordially inviting Maddie to attend. Maddie had already read through its contents the previous night, which would account for part of the reason why she had trouble sleeping.

_**MADDY**_

Carey and Arwin are getting married?! Now that beats everything! I mean, Carey's just so cool, sophisticated and beautiful. And Arwin's so… Arwin. I guess love really is blind. I wonder how Zack and Cody took the news about their engagement. Cody was probably really supportive and outwardly happy. Zack on the other hand… well, I bet his expression was priceless. I can't believe how things have changed in a few years. It was really nice of Carey and Arwin to think of inviting me even though we haven't seen each other in ages. I'd really love to go to the wedding and to go back to Boston again. I'd only been back for 2 Christmas vacations to see my family since I moved to New York. And it wouldn't be a problem to take time off from work. I could just ask Jim our intern to fill in for me and do my articles for about 2 weeks. Carl, my editor won't mind; plus, Jim's a real eager beaver. But I just don't know if I can go back to Boston right now. I just don't know if I can face Zack.

I mean, I haven't seen Zack in about 4 years. To be exact, I haven't seen Zack since…Prom Night. It wasn't even supposed to be in the cards. I was in my dorm back at Brown just like I was every other night when I got an email from Carey out of the blue. It seemed routine enough; asking me how college was going and updates on her and the twins. But then she mentioned that Prom was coming up and Zack was really depressed because he didn't have a date. That sounded really weird; Zack hits on anything that moves, how could he not have a date by now? What was bugging him? And then it hit me faster than a ton of bricks: Zack was depressed because of me. And all because I made him some stupid promise a billion years ago. Basically I promised Zack that if he were my date for my Prom, then I would be his date for his Prom. And then I forgot all about it, I felt so terrible. But what I could do? And then I got a brain wave: I had to go back to Boston, at least for one night and fulfill my promise to Zack. I owed him that much. So I packed a bag, bought a bus ticket and headed for Boston.

My heart ached when I walked into the ballroom and saw Zack sitting all alone by himself at a table. And Cody was dancing nearby, with a skanky girl grinding up against him (talk about bizarre). Zack looked so dejected, I almost felt like crying. But I pulled myself together and walked towards him. It was as if everything suddenly began moving in slow-motion like in a movie. His eyes lit up literally when he saw me, it was actually really sweet. And then Zack asked me to dance, I'd forgotten what a great dancer Zack was. I felt incredibly light in his arms. We talked and we laughed, the years apart seemed to melt away. I couldn't believe how much fun I had with Zack that night, it was so surreal.

And then before I knew it, Prom Night was over and Zack had walked me up to my hotel room at the Tipton which I had booked for the night. I couldn't believe how relaxed the mood was between us, I was really glad that I came to Boston, if only for one night. I was content to just stand outside my hotel door just talking to him. And then out of nowhere, Zack leant in and kissed me. It was such a sneak attack and I didn't even have time to respond or pull away. When Zack eventually stopped, I think I asked him what he thought he was doing. And then he told me the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my entire life: "Love is like friendship on fire and that's how I feel about you. I always have Maddie." I don't even remember what I said in response to that, but I do remember kissing Zack back with more power than the electric company. Zack's kiss held a touch of inexperience in it, but it was both intense and gentle all at once. I had never been kissed that way before and hadn't since then. It just takes my breath away just thinking about it.

And then nothing for 4 years. Just thinking about Zack's kiss felt wrong somehow, he is still younger than I am. I mean, I was Zack and Cody's baby sitter once upon a time; Carey was like a second mom to me. I had no business thinking about Zack and his kisses in a romantic way, even after all this time. And if I go to the wedding, then I'll have to deal with Zack and all our unresolved issues. What am I going to do? I don't want to miss the wedding, but I can't face Zack alone. If only I had some back-up, a buffer if you will between myself and Zack's 9-year infatuation with me. After moving to a new city and starting a new job, I didn't have that many close friends. But surely there had to be someone. Wait…of course! Why didn't I think of that before? But how on Earth was I going to get in touch with her?

Maddie's cell phone began ringing violently just as she was hailing a cab to go to work. Distractedly, Maddie rummaged through her bag for her phone while giving the cab driver instructions to get to her destination. "Hello?" she asked expectantly while perusing her filofax. "My, don't you sound chipper first thing in the morning," a suave voice asked sweetly on the other end of the line. "Brett, hi!" Maddie greeted, a lot more warmly this time. Brett Walker, New York's top sports lawyer: young, successful, good-looking and happened to be Maddie's boyfriend. "Where are you calling from?" Maddie asked conversationally. "Houston. Apparently yet another Rockets fan has defaced Yao Minh's car. I'm drawing up a restraining order as we speak." Brett replied sardonically. "Nice." Maddie remarked dryly. "I'm meeting with the said offender and his legal representation in 20 minutes, so I thought I'd call and check in on my beautiful girlfriend." Brett stated smoothly. "Honey, that's sweet. I'd love to chat some more, but I've gotta be at work in 5 minutes and I'm already late." Maddie replied apologetically. "Funny, here I was thinking that I missed you more than you did me. What a ridiculous notion." Brett stated, a slight edge in his voice.

"Of course I miss you Brett, but I'm just really swamped at work right now. Carl's been shoving deadlines at me lately." Maddie explained in a hurt tone. "Yeah I know, I'm sorry about being on your case lately. I just miss you, that's all." Brett stated sincerely, the warmth in his voice once more. "I'm sorry about brushing you off lately Brett. You know if I could, I'd blow everything off to be with you. But it's my job," Maddie went on quietly. "I know Maddie. I mean, I'm married to my work too. I just love hearing your voice, makes me feel closer to home." Brett replied softly. "Tell you what: I've got an article to touch up on in my office. Why don't I call you back around 10am so we can catch up? Then you'll have my undivided attention." Maddie stated demurely. "Alright, it's a date; miss you till then. I love you Maddie." Brett replied on the other end. "I love you too." Maddie greeted before hanging up the phone with a sigh. "Trouble in paradise?" the cab driver asked curiously. "You don't know the half of it." Maddie remarked dryly.

"Sorry I'm late, but I'm here now," Maddie apologised hurriedly while side-stepping several proofreaders with bundles of papers in their hands. "Fitzpatrick, so nice of you to join us finally," Carl Marsden, editor-in-chief at the New York Times stated wearily. Maddie grabbed a chair in a circular room containing her boss and several of her colleagues. "Okay, let's begin the meeting. Fields, how far are you on that piece about corruption in the Mayor's office?" Carl asked a tall brunette named Jane sitting next to Maddie. "Almost done sir. I just need more information from the Mayor's third PA, who's currently playing baseball." Fields answered rapidly, sweat appearing on her brow. "The term is hard ball Fields, which you'd better start playing back at the Mayor's third PA. I need that piece by Friday latest." Carl replied firmly. "Yes sir," Fields answered quietly. "Fitzpatrick, I need your piece on illegal waste dumping below the subway lines. Where is it?" Carl demanded crisply. "On my desk, I just need to fine-tune it." Maddie replied evenly. "Fitzpatrick, you said you'd have that piece done by Saturday and I've been sitting at my lap-top all weekend like a chump, thinking you'd send me something." Carl stated in a dangerously low voice which had everyone else in the room nervous except Maddie.

"I have been working on my piece all weekend Chief, double-checking references and facts. Do you expect me to give you sub-zero articles?" Maddie asked with mock horror. "Of course not, but we have proof readers and fact-checkers in this office that could've read through your piece for you," Carl replied exasperatedly. "I know that Chief. But I wouldn't be me if I didn't check through my work as meticulously as I do. And you wouldn't have hired me otherwise." Maddie replied in a winning voice. "How much more time do you need Fitzpatrick?" Carl asked with resignation. "15-20 minutes tops." Maddie replied calmly. "Fine. I want that piece on my desk by 9am." Carl stated coolly. Maddie had to suppress a smirk. It had taken her a while to figure out exactly how to wear Carl down and get her own way. Maddie figured that Carl secretly enjoyed a woman taking charge with him.

15 minutes later, Maddie entered her office and switched on her computer. She was already reading through the final stage at her article when she heard a light knock on her door. It was Jim Oswald, the new intern. He'd only been working at the Times for a few months, but had already made himself a valuable asset. Maddy reckoned that if Jim played his cards right, he would be the next big writer for the Times. "Hey Jim, what's up?" Maddie asked with a smile as Jim entered. "Hey Maddie, Carl asked me to give you this press release for your article on President Obama's new Cabinet. And Jane asked me if you could look over her article and make some corrections." Jim responded promptly, handing Maddie some sheaves of paper. Maddie sighed while scanning through the pages. "I keep telling Jane not to get so flustered by Carl's attempts at intimidation. She's a good writer, she just lacks confidence." Maddie murmured inn a knowing voice to Jim; Jim simply smiled in an understanding way. "Thanks Jim." Maddie thanked graciously. "No problem. I'm heading to Starbucks to pick up coffee orders for the office. Can I get you anything?" Jim asked Maddie politely. "No thanks, I've already had my caffeine fix for the morning. But there is something else you can do for me though." Maddie replied, suddenly getting a brainwave.

"Sure, what is it?" Jim asked curiously. "I need you to find a contact number for London Tipton." Maddie explained conspiratorially. "The heiress??" Jim asked in obvious confusion. "Is she the subject of an article you're working on?" Jim inquired curiously. "No, London and I go way back. I just kinda lost touch with her." Maddie replied uncomfortably. "Wow, I can't believe you actually knew London Tipton way back when." Jim marveled aloud. "Neither can I sometimes," Maddie responded dryly. "It'll be difficult to find a permanent contact number since she's constantly on the move. But a friend of mine works at the National Enquirer, maybe she knows something." Jim stated optimistically. "Thanks Jim, I really appreciate it." Maddie replied meekly and sat pensively at her desk for a long time while after Jim had already left.

By 9:15am, Maddie heard yet another soft knock at her office door. Jim entered with a triumphant expression on her face. "You found a contact number?" Maddie asked expectantly. "Correction, I found two contact numbers. One is for the Tipton Hotel in Saint Tropez where London Tipton's rumoured to be staying. The other is a cell phone number." Jim explained happily. "I can't believe you found a cell phone number. You rock Jim, I owe you one." Maddie replied gratefully, beaming from ear to ear. "I'll save that for a rainy day. Later." Jim greeted before exiting. With slightly trembling hands, Maddie picked up her office phone and began dialing. "This has to work," Maddie whispered to herself while holding her breath.

Saint Tropez, the Tipton Hotel, 15:17, Wednesday afternoon. While the rest of France was experiencing an unusual cold front in the heart of summer, this sunny coastal town lived up to its expectations in full: sapphire beaches which stretched out for miles, golden sand, emerald-green palm trees which swayed lazily in the gentle breeze. In short, the location was paradise. Apart from the crowded beachfront to the right lay one lonely figure to the left on a deck chair surrounded by waiters, a masseuse and what looked like a personal assistant of sorts. This lonely figure was 24 years of age: 5 foot in height, waist-length jet black hair, dark brown eyes, her pale skin clad in a sexy bikini, an Asian beauty in short. Some might say that London Tipton lived a charmed life; others said her father's net value made it so. Without a care in the world, London allowed the sun to warm her body. Nothing was to disturb her tanning session this afternoon.

And then a cell phone rang abruptly, breaking the tranquil silence with its shrill rendition of "The Ding-Dong Song". "Whose cell phone is that?" London demanded angrily, her head snapping upwards from the recliner she was laying on. "I specifically asked that all cell phones in my presence be turned off for the hour," she continued on in a calmer tone. "I'm terribly sorry Ms Tipton, but it appears to be your cell phone." London's PA responded sheepishly. "Well, take a message and get rid of whoever's on the phone." London stated dismissively with a wave of her hand. "Ms London Tipton's private number, how can I help you?" London's PA answered with forced eloquence. "Uh Ms Tipton, the caller is a Ms. Madeline Fitzpatrick, an old friend of yours from Boston." London's PA stated briskly after a few seconds. "Who is this Madeline? I don't know any Madeline! What kind of hideous name is Madeline?!" London exclaimed with obvious distaste. "I'm sorry Miss, but Ms Tipton…oh I see. One moment please." London's PA said in a different voice and turned towards London once more, who was flipping through a magazine idly. "Ms Tipton, allow me to reintroduce your caller. Madeline is short for Maddie, as in Maddie Fitzpatrick, your former short-term classmate from Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow and the former candy counter girl at the Tipton Hotel in Boston who used to do your homework." London's PA stated smoothly. "Well, why didn't you say it was that Madeline before, you incompetent! Give me that phone!" London demanded impatiently and grabbed her phone cell phone from him.

"Hello?" London asked uncertainly. "Hi London, it's Maddie." Maddie greeted calmly. A second later she took the phone away from her ear when London emitted a high-pitched shriek on the other end. "Oh my God! Maddie, is it really you? Please tell me this isn't some cheap trick played on me by Portia? Because that would be positively tragical." "No London, it's really me. Do you still keep in touch with Portia?" Maddie queried curiously. "Cling-ons are hard to get rid of." London remarked maliciously. "I can't believe it's really your voice Maddie. It hasn't changed after all this time." London stated softly, a smile curling on her lips. "Neither has yours…or your vocabulary." Maddie remarked dryly. "So you recognized my voice, but you didn't recognize my full name?" Maddy asked teasingly. "I'm sorry, but I never knew that was your full name. Besides, did you know that Madeline is a hideous name?" London asked dramatically. "Well what did you think Maddie was short for?" Maddie demanded with a laugh. "I don't know…Madden, Maddertha, Madonna." London guessed haphazardly. Maddie rolled her eyes at this. "Maddertha's not a name." Maddie put in crisply. "Wait a minute, what am I apologizing for? You never kept in touch! You promised you would!" London went on in a hurt voice. "I'm really sorry London, I guess I lost track of all my friends after high school." Maddie replied apologetically. "That's great Maddie. You went to journalistic school and got smarterer and left me all alone in Boston." London stated with a pout. "Wait, you remembered that I studied journalism?" Maddie asked, slightly impressed. "You're not the only one who improved on her smartitude Maddie." London said with pride.

"Well if I remember correctly, you changed schools yet again in senior year and left me while you went on a boat somewhere in the middle of the ocean. So technically _you_ left me in Boston." Maddie challenged slyly. "Okay, whatever. It doesn't matter who left who. That's not why you called me." London stated shrewdly. "You're right London, I called because I miss you. I know it's been a long time, but I was hoping we could catch up. I hoped we'd see each other really soon at a certain special event." Maddie replied knowingly. "Special occasion? Oh my gosh, are you pregnant?" London asked excitedly. "No I'm not pregnant London. I'm talking about Carey and Arwin's wedding." Maddie explained exasperatedly. "Carey and Arwin are getting married? I'm experiencing déjà vu." London murmured thoughtfully. "Carey emailed me and said she did send you an invitation via your father. Didn't you get it?" Maddie asked worriedly. "Maybe, what did the envelope look like again?" London inquired in confusion. "I dunno. Beige I think, with a dried purple flower on the top flap." Maddie replied nonchalantly. "Oh now I remember. Wait, that was a flower? I thought the Savoy Hotel sent me a sample of their starter menu." London remarked sheepishly. "You didn't eat the dried flower did you London?" Maddie asked in horror. When London didn't respond, Maddie decided to plough forward with the conversation.

"Forget the flower. You are coming to the wedding right?" Maddie asked anxiously. "I don't know, am I supposed to come?" London asked absent-mindedly while eyeing her fingernails. "What do you mean are you supposed to come? Were you actually thinking of not going?" Maddie demanded in a curt tone. "Pretty much. I mean, is it really that important? Paris Hilton's throwing a party on the same day in Milan." London answered complacently. "Yes it's important London. Carey and Arwin are two of our oldest friends and they're getting married. They want you to be a part of their special day. Plus, I want you to be there too. I need you there." Maddie responded earnestly. "Wait, you need me Maddie? What for?" London inquired curiously. "Because I can't face Zack by myself." Maddie replied dejectedly, bowing her head a little as she spoke. "Wait a minute, you don't wanna go to the wedding alone because you locked lips with Zack Martin a billion years ago over some stupid bet? Oh, this is too good." London guffawed while clutching her chest. "London, it's not funny." Maddie hissed defensively. "Says who?" London demanded in-between laughs. "Oh poor Maddie's afraid of the wittle man-child. You know, this will be a great story to tell the grandkids someday." London teased mischievously.

"You know, I'm already regretting asking you to come." Maddie remarked dryly. "Too late, you said you need me and now you can't take it back. Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I left you in the lurch in your time of need?" London asked more seriously this time. "Thanks, I think." Maddie replied doubtfully. "I'll see if I can charter Daddy's private plane to Boston. See you soon…Madeline." London greeted cheerily before hanging up her phone. "Maddie replaced the receiver, feeling a mixture of uncertainty and relief after talking to London. A smile crept onto her face while she picked up the receiver yet again. "Hello?" Brett's voice asked on the other end. "Sweetie, how would you like to go to a wedding?" Maddie asked, a sly glint in her eye.

_**LONDON**_

Yeah me! This has been the bestest day ever! Delicious breakfast, a great massage, flirting with the cute life guard and getting a call from Maddie, my bestest friend in the whole wide world. Okay, so we haven't talked in a long time, but Maddie's always been my best friend. Actually, make that my only real friend. I bet my other friends were only ever friends with me because of Daddy's millions. I mean, Maddie's the only person in my life who's befriended me in spite of my money and still liked me all the same, kind of. When Maddie and I went our separate ways, I felt like I lost a part of myself that I used to be. I tried college for a while at UCLA, but found it wasn't for me. Daddy agreed too, especially when he saw my grades for the first semester of my first year.

That's when I left the States and came to Europe. Daddy enrolled me into Oxford and with the help of several trained (and well-paid) tutors, I managed to graduate. But since then, I've travelled around Europe, living in every major city. I've partied from dusk till dawn for the past 3 years. Daddy didn't mind so long as I didn't embarrass him or criticise his latest wife. I won't pretend that I didn't enjoy the parties and hanging with celebrities, but it did get lonely sometimes.

I didn't lie to Maddie when I said I was going to Paris Hilton's party in Milan; it was only the biggest party of the year this side of the Italian Riviera. But then again, it was Carey and Arwin's wedding. So I haven't kept in touch with anyone in Boston in a while, not even Moseby. But Carey and Arwin had always been nice to me, as well as Zack and Cody. Plus, Maddie asked me to come because she needed me. In all the time I've known Maddie, she's never once said that to me. Maddie is really independent and kinda thinks she doesn't need anyone. I guess because she was really poor growing up and her family didn't have a lot of money, I guess she figures she has to take care of herself. I can sort've relate to that. Okay, so I'm rich and without a care in the world. But between my parents' divorce when I was a kid, my parents jetting across the globe leaving me to my own devices and too many step-moms to count, I kinda had to take care of myself. Except in Boston, where I had Maddie, the twins, Carey and especially Moseby. Moseby probably the closest thing I've ever had to a dad.

But that's not the point. The point is, the fact that someone, especially Maddie, needed me for something felt pretty good. So what if it was something stupid like protecting her from something like Zack Martin's 9-year puppy-dog crush on her. It felt good to be needed like that, to be taken seriously for a change. Sorry Paris, but your little suaré will just have to wait. Portia and the girls will just have to understand. I'm going back to Boston to be with my real friends, yeah me! I wonder how I can make Carey and Arwin's wedding more about me…

Wednesday, 10 June. "Zack, where are you going?" Cody asked exasperatedly. Zack had a football in his hand. "I need to stretch my legs Codester. I thought I'd head to the park and toss a ball around. Wanna come?" Zack asked while opening up their room door. "Can't, and neither can you. Mom and Arwin wanna talk to us about more wedding stuff in 20 minutes." Cody answered knowingly. "Great, I'll be back way before then." Zack replied confidently. "Zack, you can't go to the park, you're not gonna be back in time. Why don't you just stay near to the hotel?" Cody suggested reasonably. "I'll do one better bro. I'll just play football in the lobby." Zack stated happily and exited the room. "Zack wait, that's not what I meant." Cody called out while rushing after Zack. "You can't play in the lobby Zack. Mr. Moseby will kill you." Cody warned exasperatedly. "So play with me, he can't kill both of us." Zack replied smoothly. "That's the worst plan you've ever come up with." Cody stated flippantly. "Now we both know that's not true." Zack responded teasingly before tossing the football to Cody as they entered the lobby. Cody shook his head and resigned himself to acquiescence with yet another one of Zack's whims.

Maddie stepped out of the cab and took in her surroundings. It seemed like yesterday when she had last been back in Boston; had it really been 4 years since or only a heartbeat? So the turbulent flight with the crying baby and the guy with the intense nacho breath had been trying not to mention the cab driver's lame jokes on the drive from the airport. Maddie stood looking up at the majestic towers of the Boston Tipton Hotel, feeling for the first time in a long time like she was finally home. "Hi Norman!" Maddie greeted brightly, smiling when it appeared that Norman didn't know who she was as she strolled through the revolving doors. The Tipton lobby looked the same as always, save for a few additions to the overall décor. In the crowded lobby, Maddie couldn't see a single person she recognized, especially Mr. Moseby who could usually be found at his management desk. "I wonder who the new candy counter girl is," Maddie wondered aloud, smiling to herself. If Maddie hadn't been craning her neck to scan the candy counter, she would've noticed the college boy who came barreling towards with football in hand.

"Okay Cody, go long!" Zack instructed loudly over the crowd. A few people stared at Cody attempting to make his way through the crowd. "Throw the ball Zack, before Mr. Moseby gets back to his post!" Cody yelled out anxiously, his eyes darting around the room. "Chill out Cody! Now go long. Trust me, there's no one in this room that we actually kn-" Zack didn't finish his sentence because he suddenly collided with a 5-foot blonde and sent both of them crashing to the ground. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry ma'am. I…" Zack stammered and then did a double take. "Maddie?" Zack asked in disbelief. It was in fact Maddie whom he was lying on top of in the middle of the lobby. "Zack?" Maddie asked with wonder in her voice. "It's really you, I can't believe you're here right now." Zack murmured. "Neither can I, on the floor I mean." Maddie mumbled stupidly, staring up into Zack's face. "Zack smells really good. What is that, Hugo Boss?" Maddy thought to herself, her head in a fog from being in such close proximities to him. "How have you been?" Zack asked politely. "Good, just busy. You?" Maddie asked in return. "Great, I've been em super. You look beautiful Maddie." Zack complimented softly. "Baby's still got it going on after all this time," Zack thought to himself with relish. "Thanks, so do you." Maddy responded in a daze while gazing into Zack's blue-green eyes. Neither of them seemed to want to get off until another new arrival entered the lobby as well. "What kind of welcome is this? There's no one in this lobby that I recognize!" the new comer exclaimed indignantly, hands on hips. "London?!" Zack, Cody and Maddie cried out in unison.

_**Okay, so that's the end of chapter 2 concluding with a vibing moment between Zack and Maddie, so hot**__** I know. Beware of chapter 3 coming soon, it's super long but hopefully entertaining nonetheless. I'll try and post chapter 3 by the weekend if I ever get finished with it. Thanks to all who've reviewed my story thus far, you're super. **_


	3. Chapter 3: Bruised Egos and Accusations

_A/N – Phew, chapter 3 is finally finished, drum roll please! More characters and even more laughs if I do say so myself. More Zack and Maddie angst__ in full swing. Hopefully, the remaining chapters will be way shorter than this, I'll keep my fingers crossed. _

**Chapter 3: Bruised Egos and Accusations**

"London?!" the twins and Maddie cried out in unison. London Tipton had just stepped into her very own lobby and was now looking aghast at the scene in front of her. Zack was still lying on top of Maddie and Cody was standing nearby looking like he wanted to vanish into the carpet. "What's going on here?" London demanded in puzzlement. "This clod pummeled me with a football." Maddie returned heatedly, throwing Zack off of her. "Yeah, Cody and I were playing football in the lobby and I accidentally knocked Maddie over." Zack explained hurriedly, dusting off his pants. "Did Maddie just call me a clod?" Zack asked himself in alarm.

"I've really gotta learn to just say no." Cody muttered more to himself. "London, what are you doing here? I thought your plane didn't arrive in Boston until 7pm." Maddie stated in confusion. "The plane chartered earlier." London explained simply. "But I was supposed to come pick you up at the airport!" Maddie exclaimed loudly. "Maddie, what's the big deal? I wanted to surprise you all. Now come here and give me a proper hug." London invited happily, stretching her arms out wide. When Maddie returned her embrace, London continued. "Maybe you should check your head for lumps or loss of brain cells," she responded snidely. Zack burst out into laughter, but shut up instantly when Maddie glared at him.

Just then Carey, Arwin and Mr. Moseby entered the lobby. "Who's been playing football in the lobby?" Mr. Moseby demanded angrily, his eyes sweeping the room. "Maddie! London! You made it!" Carey exclaimed excitedly, swooping down upon them and embracing them in a bear hug. "Carey, can't breathe." Maddie and London mumbled. "I can't believe you girls finally made it. What an exciting time." Arwin agreed, joining in the group hug. "Welcome back Madeline, how lovely to see you again." Mr. Moseby greeted amicably. "You too Mr. Moseby. It's good to be back." Maddie greeted back warmly, unsure of whether to shake Mr. Moseby's hand or not since he had a phobia about people touching him. "London, it's so wonderful to have you back! How was your flight?" Mr. Moseby asked of London with fatherly delight in his voice. "My flight was fine, I'm just happy to be home too." London replied happily. "Thank you for inviting me to the wedding, Carey and Arwin. It meant the world to me." London stated sincerely, beaming at them both.

"Well I hope you feel the same way after we put you to task London. Arwin and I still need a lot of help with the wedding." Carey remarked teasingly. "Well whatever I can do to help, let me know. I'm always happy to help." London replied with such sincerity that surprised everyone present. "I was hoping you'd say that. If you and Maddie don't mind, I'd really like to gather everyone in 20 minutes time in the ballroom to discuss what still needs to be done.' Carey said briskly and business-like. "Excellent, now let's get your bags upstairs. Now where is that bell-boy? He's supposed to be on his post." Mr. Moseby remarked in an annoyed tone. "Oh that's right, I thought I didn't see Esteban anywhere. Where is he?" London asked curiously. "London, Esteban's no longer the bell-boy at this hotel. Didn't you hear the good news? Esteban emailed me a month ago: he's recently qualified for his pilot's license with Virgin Atlantic. But he will be landing in Boston in a few days time to attend the wedding." Mr. Moseby announced proudly. "Go Esteban!" Zack remarked in an impressed tone. "That's so great for Esteban. I always knew he could 'pilot' his own life." Cody replied with a wink. Zack rolled his eyes at this. "Well I guess Zack and Cody will just have to carry my bags upstairs then." London remarked simply. The twins laughed at this. "Good one London." Zack returned knowingly. "I'm serious, get to it!" London barked loudly.

"I'll kill whoever invented luggage bags." Cody muttered hoarsely before collapsing onto his bed. "Man, how many bags did London have anyway, 15?" Zack asked hoarsely, plonking himself onto his bed as well. "23." Cody corrected from under his pillow. "What was up with Maddie anyway? She totally dissed me back there." Zack murmured thoughtfully. "It might be on account of you hitting her in the head and then bum-rushing her." Cody answered callously. "No, it was more than that. Before London arrived, we were getting on great." Zack went on anxiously. "Maybe she was concussed." Cody put in helpfully. "You're no help Cody!" Zack retorted heatedly, getting up from his bed and pacing their room. "Aargh, my abdomen hurts. Maybe I gave birth to my colon." Cody muttered painstakingly, ignoring Zack completely. "I don't get it Cody. I thought Maddie would be happy to see me after all these years. Maybe our night together and that kiss on Prom Night meant more to me than it did her." Zack mused dejectedly. "Maybe." Cody remarked, nonplussed. When Zack made a threatening advance towards him, Cody changed his tone. "Or maybe she just doesn't know how to act around you now since the kiss. Maybe you should talk to her and…you know, clear the air." Cody continued wisely. "You're right Cody, I should just talk to Maddie. Then everything will go back to normal. Thanks Cody." Zack stated graciously. "Don't mention it. Now come on Loverboy, we're due in the ballroom in 2 minutes." Cody answered briskly and got off his bed. Zack groaned aloud and followed Cody out the door.

At the end of the corridor on the 23rd floor, Maddie could be heard hanging her clothes in the wardrobe and humming softly. London strolled in through the open door and beamed from ear to ear. "All settled in?" London asked casually, shutting the door behind her. "Pretty much, I can pack my shoes away after the wedding meeting. You're already unpacked?" Maddie asked in disbelief. "Not even close. I'll just get the maid to help me later. This room is…nice." London complimented doubtfully. "Thanks, but I'm sure it doesn't compare with yours. I take it Moseby gave you your old suite?" Maddie inquired nonchalantly while brushing her hair. "Naturally. Moseby arranged everything to my liking just as before. Except for that swimming pool I put in there once when Lance was teaching me how to swim." London mused aloud. "Naturally." Maddie remarked sardonically.

"But that's not why I came over. I wanted to know about that little episode I witnessed in the lobby earlier. Did you and Zack have time to rehearse your stories?" London inquired with wide eyes. "Time to rehearse? What are you talking about?" Maddie asked in confusion, reappearing from the bathroom. "You know, where he was lying on top of you in what looked like a passionate embrace," London responded slyly, fluttering her eyelids. "Ever the drama queen London. It was exactly what Zack said happened. He and Cody were playing football in the lobby yet again and he knocked me off my feet. Literally." Maddie explained dryly. "In more ways than one apparently. I saw the way the two of you were looking at each other." London stated seriously.

Maddie sighed aloud and sat down on her bed. "I know, and that's why you've got to help me." Maddie stated morosely, looking at London. "Now what are you talking about?" London asked Maddie anxiously, sitting down beside her. "When Zack collided with me earlier, he caught me off guard completely. I let my guard down with him, just like with Prom Night when he kissed me. I shouldn't have done that. I don't think I can handle being around Zack by myself right now." Maddie explained jadedly. "So what do you want me to do?" London asked curiously. "Just keep me away from Zack for the meantime. Or just appear every time it looks like he wants to get me on my own." Maddie responded with a manic look in her eye. "Maddie, even if I wanted to be your personal bodyguard 24-7, it's still not a very good plan. You can't avoid Zack forever Maddie. You've gotta face him eventually and have that uncomfortable conversation." London answered wisely, putting her hand on Maddie's back and rubbing it soothingly.

"You're right London, I know I have to talk to Zack soon. But I just can't deal with that angst right now. Maybe if I hold off talking to Zack for a few days until Brett flies here from New York, then I can figure it out from there." Maddie remarked thoughtfully. "Well that sounds like a much better plan to me. Let's talk about something else other than Zack." London suggested wisely. "Like what?" Maddie asked casually. "Like all the other hot guys we're gonna flirt with and abuse shamelessly until your hunk of a boyfriend gets here." London responded excitedly with a sly grin. When London was greeted with a raised eyebrow from Maddie, her grin evaporated. "Okay, maybe just me then." London said with a pout. "Come on, we'd better go. We have to be in the ballroom in 2 minutes." Maddie remarked briskly, getting off her bed. London acquiesced by rising too. "Maybe we should take the stairs for good measure," Maddie suggested with a sheepish grin, which London rolled her eyes at.

"Okay everyone, let's begin." Arwin announced in a firm voice. "Carey and Arwin had gathered the twins, Mr. Moseby, London and Maddie in the Tipton's ballroom to discuss the wedding plans. "Hey, where's Muriel?" Cody asked curiously, referring to the former Tipton maid, whom he and Zack had found asleep in their hotel room on their second day back. "I excused her from the meeting. She's taking a nap on the terrace; and at her age, she needs her sleep." Carey explained cautiously. Maddie was standing on the farthest end of the room just to avoid standing next to Zack. "We'll keep this brief since I know you're all tired and or busy. Carey, take it away." Arwin commanded abruptly, pushing Carey forward. "Uh okay, thanks Arwin. So basically, the ceremony and the reception are all taken care of in the way of invitations, finding a priest, catering etc. It's just the minor details left to be taken care of. There's the floral arrangement, the entertainment (which I won't be doing of course on account of getting married). And Zack, I want to ask you to do something for me. Arwin and I really wanted to get an ice sculpture for the reception, but the artist we originally hired to do the job is charging through the roof for supplies. So I was wondering if you would make a sculpture for us." Carey finished off quietly.

"You want me to make an ice sculpture?" Zack asked in disbelief. "Can you even do that??" London asked quizzically of Zack. "Of course I can do it!" Zack exclaimed indignantly. "I mean…with the right equipment and a suitable chunk of ice. Of course I'll need an appropriate storage facility for it in-between sculpting periods so that it won't melt." Zack went on pensively while pacing the room. "You can use the deep freezer room at the back of the kitchen to store the sculpture in," Mr. Moseby suggested helpfully. "Excellent, then you've got yourself a deal. I'd be happy to do it Mom, Arwin." Zack replied sincerely. Carey and Arwin smiled graciously back at Zack. "Of course, we'll also have to discuss the matter of my fee," Zack went on conspiratorially. "I'm kidding," he replied hastily when he received a puzzled expression from Arwin and a frosty glare from Carey. "Sheesh, tough crowd. You just can't earn any cash with family." Zack mused to himself.

"Moving on. I'd also like to ask you something too Zack. And you too Cody." Arwin interrupted politely. "Me too? What is it Arwin?" Cody asked quizzically. "Well here goes: boys, I would be really honoured if you two would be my best men." Arwin went on in a quiet voice, not making eye contact with the twins. Now it was the twins' turn to look puzzled. "Really? Us?" the twins asked in unison. "Yes. I just figured it would be appropriate since we're gonna be family soon. And even so, I love you boys. Always have and always will." Arwin concluded, his eyes looking suspiciously moist. And so were the twins as they stepped forward towards Arwin. "Gee Arwin, of course we'll do it." Zack replied in a soft voice. "Yeah Arwin, we'd be really honoured." Cody agreed quietly, his voice sounding strangely husky. The twins and Arwin hugged one another briefly before returning once more to a stiff and awkward standing position.

"Okay, my turn. Maddie, London, I'd really love it if you'd be my bridesmaids." Carey continued with a warm smile on her face. "Really?" London asked in awe. "Carey, that's so sweet. But, isn't there someone else you'd like to ask?" Maddie asked cautiously, not wanting to sound ungracious. "Well my sister Marie will be my Maid of Honour and there's my old college roommate Denise, that will be another bridesmaid. Besides, I've known you girls a long time and it would mean so much to me if you were a part of the ceremony." Carey replied patiently. "Well in that case, I accept." London responded without hesitation. "We both accept." Maddie corrected with a smile. "Great, I was hoping you'd say that because we need to put you to task right away. With all the other things left to do for the ceremony, Arwin and I won't have time to organize a bachelor and bachelorette party before the wedding. So we were hoping you five would be able to put something together for us a few days before the wedding." Carey announced, both her and Arwin beaming. "Party?" Maddie and Zack chorused; the difference being that Maddie sounded overwhelmed while Zack sounded intrigued. "The five of us???" Mr. Moseby asked in horror, looking around the room. "Well, not just the five of you. You can bring as many hands on deck depending on your needs. Carey and I are just adamant about the parties not being the night before the wedding." Arwin remarked firmly. "Uh, and we're also adamant about their being no strippers at _either_ party," Carey put in. "Why did you look at me when you said that?" Zack asked Carey. "Don't sweat it Carey, leave it all to us." London put in smoothly, a big grin on her face.

"Okay, then there's the first dress fitting for myself and the bridesmaids on Sunday. The dressmaker has very kindly agreed to leave her boutique open all day if need be." Carey continued. "This Sunday? Uh Carey, do you mind if I'm a little late? It's just that I've got to go to the airport." Maddie responded hurriedly. "Are you leaving us again so soon Maddie?" Arwin teased us with a chuckle. "No, my boyfriend Brett is flying in from New York for the wedding. I said I'd pick him up at the airport." Maddie explained. "Boyfriend?" Zack murmured in disbelief.

"Oh wonderful Madeline. Would you like him to stay with you in your room or be placed in a different suite?" Mr. Moseby asked cheerily

"_Boyfriend?"_

"What time is his flight?" Cody inquired politely of Maddie. "Around 9am." Maddie answered promptly.

"_Boyfriend?"_

"Perfect. The dress fitting begins around 10am, so you can take Brett back to the Tipton and meet us girls later. And then I'd love to meet Brett afterwards if he's not too tired from his flight." Carey stated cheerily. "Sounds great, thanks so much Carey." Maddie responded graciously.

"_Boyfriend?" _Zack demanded of the room at large, but to no avail.

"You know Bailey, _my_ girlfriend, will be flying in on Saturday night." Cody put in. "Yeah, you said that 50 times already Cody. Now Maddie, when you say boyfriend…" Zack interrupted loudly, edging towards her. "Look, when Brett gets here, you can ask him all your burning questions then. But if you all don't mind, I'd really like to fit in a bath and a nap before dinner." Maddie cut in briskly. "Of course, we'll see you all later for dinner in the restaurant this evening." Arwin greeted everyone. "I'll walk you to your room Maddie. I wanna run some possible ideas by you for the bachelorette party," London added, giving Carey a dramatic wink. "But Maddie…" Zack called out, but to no avail. Maddie and London had already exited the ballroom. "As fun as this has been, I've got to get back to work. Cheerio!" Mr. Moseby greeted all too readily as he too, leapt out the door. Arwin put his hand around Carey's waist as they too left the ballroom, beaming and content with the world. The twins were left all by themselves. Zack whipped around to face Cody for the first time in 20 minutes. "Boyfriend?!" he exclaimed loudly. "Looks like I'm not gonna be able to fit in a bath and a nap before dinner," Cody muttered sarcastically to himself.

"Boyfriend?!" Zack exclaimed for the tenth time in the 5 minutes it had taken him and Cody to get back to their room after the wedding meeting. "I am familiar with the concept Zack. Perhaps you should consider using other words in the English language to describe your emotional turmoil." Cody suggested sardonically while flipping through channels on the TV. "I can't believe this, Maddie has a boyfriend? And she didn't tell me?" Zack demanded angrily while pacing the room. "And he's flying out for the wedding?" Zack asked curiously. "That is the general picture Zack." Cody put in helpfully. "How long has she even been seeing this guy for? I mean, she really should've said something when I asked her how she'd been." Zack went on in a calmer tone. "Maybe it just slipped her mind." Cody suggested wisely. "I guess. I mean I was just as surprised to see her too. I wonder what she sees in this Brick guy." Zack murmured more to himself. "Uh, I think Maddie said his name was Brett…" Cody remarked carefully. "Whatever." Zack returned dismissively.

"Cody, what am I gonna do? You said I should talk to Maddie and try to clear the air. I don't think I can handle seeing Maddie with this guy," Zack stated in a quavering voice. "Zack, calm down. You're just in shock about finding out about Maddie's boyfriend, that's all. Besides, you're Zack Martin. When have you ever been afraid of a little confrontation? You'll have the talk with Maddie, you'll meet her boyfriend. And everything will be fine." Cody replied in a soothing voice. "Wow Cody, you're really good at these kinds of pep talks. You're right, I've just gotta be cool, that's all. Triple C: cool, calm and collected. I can handle Maddie, I know exactly what makes her tick. But this Brett guy, I know nothing about. I need to start digging. Thanks Cody." Zack went on conspiratorially, a cunning look in his eye. "Zack wait, that's not what I meant at all," Cody interrupted hastily, seeing the look in Zack's eyes. "Cody, I've said it a million times, you are a genius." Zack praised aloud. "You've never said it." Cody replied curtly. "Well then I mean it this time. Come Sunday. I'll give Brett a proper welcome to Boston. And then I'll work on Maddie, my precious." Zack remarked in a high-pitched seedy voice. "Oh brother," Cody remarked dryly, clapping his hand to his head.

Thursday morning, 4 June found Maddie and London entering the Tipton lobby after dining on breakfast in the dining room. "Now that was an excellent breakfast. I'd completely forgotten how good it was here." London praised out loud, walking with a bounce in her step. "Can't say I ever had breakfast here until this morning. But it was delicious." Maddie agreed evenly. "Still avoiding Zack?" London asked conversationally, planting herself down onto a comfy sofa in the lobby. "Yip, I barely spoke to him all through dinner last night. Just 3 more days and then Brett will be here." Maddie stated happily, clapping her hands together. "I just hope you know what you're doing, bringing Brett into this ridiculous equation." London remarked dryly. "No sweat London, I know exactly how to handle Zack. And Brett will be here too, and everything will be perfect." Maddie said with satisfaction, lounging back in her sofa chair. "This sucks; your hunky boyfriend's coming to town, Bailey's coming to visit Cody. There's no one here to see me," London wailed despairingly. "That's not true, you're not the only one here without someone. There's Zack, Muriel, Mr. Moseby…" Maddie pointed out without any conviction. "Oh big whoop Maddie. Zack's alone because he's too busy stalking you. Muriel's a gold-digger who only chases 20-year old toy-boys. And Moseby's…well Moseby." London returned sarcastically. "Good point." Maddie agreed readily, thinking of Mr. Moseby. "And speaking of the second devil," Maddie thought to herself when Muriel came walking towards them.

Muriel, now an elderly woman, used to be a maid at the Tipton once upon a time. How she had gotten the job, no one knew except Mr. Moseby because no one else had ever seen Muriel so much as look at a dust-bunny, let alone clean rooms. Muriel had been dismissed eventually (or retired in her own words) around the time when Zack and Cody had begun high school. Since then, Muriel had come into some money, but refused to say where she'd gotten it from.

"Hey girls, what's hanging?" Muriel inquired casually in her raspy voice, taking a seat besides Maddie and London. "Nothing much Muriel, London and I were talking about my boyfriend coming to Boston on Sunday morning." Maddie informed Muriel evenly. "Boyfriend huh? Is he loaded?" Muriel inquired conspiratorially, leaning in closer. "Muriel! Brett Walker is intelligent, handsome and a perfect gentleman. Money isn't everything, but yeah he's loaded." Maddie finished off sheepishly. "Did you say Brett Walker? Cute tush, smart girl." Muriel commented with relish. "Yeah, well what about me? I don't have a guy who is handsome or loaded." London quipped despairingly. "Well what is he then, a janitor?" Muriel asked quizzically. "No Muriel, what London means is that she isn't currently dating anyone." Maddie explained patiently. "Oh. Well don't your extensions in a tangle over it London. You're loaded, that's always a good place to start. The men will soon follow." Muriel responded knowingly, her head lolling slightly in her chair.

"I think I can do one better. Check out that hottie over there." London remarked in a seedy voice. Maddie and Muriel turned to where London was looking. A tall statuesque man with tanned skin and jet-black hair was being attended to at the reception desk, a travelling suitcase standing beside his leg. "How can you even tell? He's got his back to us." Maddie pointed out doubtfully. "Oh trust me, I can tell." London stated firmly, a sly glint in her eye. "Well whoever he is, his dress sense is pretty good." Maddie remarked softly, staring admiringly at the man's faded blue jeans, a black leather jacket and black Converse sneakers. "Sorry girls, but you're out of luck with this one." Muriel interjected lazily from her chair, her eyes half-closed. "And why is that Muriel?" London demanded impatiently. "Because that hottie you're checking out is Esteban." Muriel replied calmly. "Esteban?!" London and Maddie cried out in unison. "There is no way. Besides, how do you know it's him Muriel? You can't even see his face." London interrogated. "True, but I'd recognize that cute tush of his anywhere." Muriel commented with relish. "Okay, ew Muriel. I'm still not convinced it's Esteban." Maddie put in doubtfully. "Oh yeah? Watch this girls. Hey Sweet Cheeks!" Muriel bellowed at the top of her voice. Almost everyone in the lobby turned to face her, including Maddie and London and the men whom she addressed. "Esteban?!" London and Maddie exclaimed for the second time in 5 minutes. "Muriel, is that you?" Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya De La Rosa Ramirez asked in astonishment, coming towards her.

"As sure as it's daytime. Come over here and gimme some sugar." Muriel greeted with a smirk. "Whoa, watch your hands garcon. I have a trick hip!" Muriel exclaimed in fright when Esteban picked her up in his arms as if she were a pillow case. "Muriel, it's so wonderful to see you again. Maddie, Ms. London?!" Esteban exclaimed in delight, putting Muriel down haphazardly and embracing Maddie and London instead. "Esteban, it's so great to see you!" London greeted him excitedly. "I think you gave me a wedgie," Muriel complained hoarsely, collapsing into her seat once more. "Esteban, you look great." Maddie complimented him earnestly. "Oh thank you Maddie. I guess I do look different out of my old bell-hop uniform." Esteban teased lightly. Esteban spoke with both eloquence and confidence, his English vastly improved with time, leaving only a few traces of his foreign accent. "And you finally 'loosed' your accent too." London put in brightly with a wide smile. "I believe the term is 'lost' Ms. London. And yes, I finally found myself a good accent coach who wasn't from Texas." Esteban explained dryly at the last part. Maddie and London laughed appreciatively at this inside joke. "It's so wonderful that we're all together again after such a long time. And how are the leetle blonde peoples? I would love to see them." Esteban commented lightly. "You're in luck Esteban, they just entered the lobby." Maddie pointed out casually, indicating with her finger in the direction of the candy counter.

"I can't believe you don't even have 5 bucks to pay for your own chocolate bar." Cody remarked exasperatedly. "I told you already Cody, I don't have any change. Just loan me 5 bucks please, I'll pay you back." Zack said in a winning voice. "Gee, if I had a nickel for every time you'd said that in our entire existence, I'd be rich by now. Cody retorted sarcastically. "You and your sweet tooth," Cody muttered begrudgingly, handing over a 5-dollar bill to Zack. "What can I say Cody? I've got an itch that only chocolate can fix." Zack remarked airily with a smile. Just then a young girl in her late teens emerged from behind the candy counter. "I take that back, there are only two things that can fix my itch," Zack continued in a seedy voice, eyeing the new candy counter with a leering twinkle.

"Hey sweet thang. I've got an itch that only you can fix." Zack remarked by way of greeting to the attractive blonde candy counter girl in front of him. "Excuse me?" the candy counter girl asked in confusion, blushing slightly at Zack's comment. "I'm in desperate need of some chocolate and you're the only one can help me." Zack went on in a soft pleading voice, leaning forward. "Oh here we go," Cody muttered sardonically. "Well, what chocolate would you like?" the candy counter girl asked Zack in a seductive voice, biting her bottom lip slightly. "I'll have the one with the nougat and hazel nuts. And a smoothie if you have one. Oh wait, what am I saying? I'm the only smoothie around here for miles." Zack stated demurely with a chuckle. The candy counter girl laughed at this joke and handed Zack the chocolate bar. "You know, I've got a thing for candy counter girls in uniforms." Zack remarked slyly, giving the girl identified on her badge as Laurie the once-over. "You need therapy Zack." Cody remarked despairingly. "Or a body-guard," Cody suggested weakly when he noticed Maddie's frosty glare from clear across the room. "Little Blonde Peoples!" Esteban screeched and within seconds had picked up both Zack and Cody with both arms. "You know, these reunions are already getting tiresome." Zack remarked dryly.

But then Zack changed tune when Friday brought with it the arrival of several old friends. While Cody was embracing and slapping high-fives with Tape Worm, Bob, Max and Barbara, Zack noticed a third young woman exit the cab outside the Tipton. "Say, who's your friend?" Zack asked, biting his lower lip. Bob, Tape Worm and Barbara looked at each other in confusion. "Let me take this one," Max put in knowingly. "Zack, that's Agnes." Max pointed out. "Ha ha, good one Max." Zack laughed while staring at the attractive girl coming towards them with her luggage into the reception. "Cody-kins, Zacky-kins? Is that you?!" Agnes shrieked, coming towards them. "Agnes! Great to see you too. You look…" Cody stammered in awe. "Hot!" Zack put in, his mouth wide open. "I know." Agnes replied airily. Gone were the glasses and the braces, yet the curly hair still remained. As Zack made to open his mouth, Agnes cut him off. "Let me guess, you're about to say one of two things: 'Hey sweet thang' or 'Baby's got it goin' on'. Let me save you some time. I'm done with guys with the propensity to ill-treat me. You didn't appreciate me when we were kids Zack, so you can forget it now. The only ones who are going to appreciate all this," Agnes said, motioning yo her body with her hands, "are me and Josh Du Hammel." Agnes concluded. "Okay." Zack replied quietly. "But I hope we can still be friends Zacky-kins, for old times sake." Agnes put in reassuringly, patting Zack's arm. "Sure." Zack agreed uncertainly. "Don't sweat it Zack, she said the exact same thing to me on the cab ride here." Bob stated reassuringly, patting Zack's arm sympathetically.

After this extremely surreal reunion, there were only two more arrivals left (unless you counted Lance Fishman suddenly drifting into the Tipton lobby unannounced): Cody's girlfriend Bailey and Maddie's boyfriend Brett. Cody found himself at the airport on Saturday evening, 13 June with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a reluctant Zack standing beside him. "When does Bailey's plane land anyway?" Zack demanded impatiently, glancing at his watch several times. "Oh I'm sorry Zack, am I cutting in on your private flirting time with Laurie the Candy Counter Girl?" Cody retorted sarcastically. "For your information, there's an episode of _Sunset Tan_ on E! in 15 minutes that I wanted to watch." Zack explained in a dignified manner. "Since when? I thought you said reality shows are lame, save for _Who Wants to be a Millionaire._" Cody persisted. "Not when hot blondes are manning a tanning salon." Zack concluded with relish. "Well you can keep your fake blonde bimbos, 'cause here comes my girl." Cody stated softly, finally catching sight of Bailey making her way through the busy crowd.

Bailey still had the same dark brown hair with honeyed highlights from hers and the twins' days on the SS Tipton at boarding school. She wore comfortable skinny jeans, a short-sleeved green top and beige ankle boots. From the time Cody had known her (even when she had pretended to be a boy), he'd always known there was something different about Bailey. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes upon. Cody had tried unsuccessfully for a whole semester to ask Bailey out, but to no avail. Yet they remained close friends throughout. Then both Zack and Cody had opted to go back to Boston for their senior year of high school and Cody and Bailey had parted ways for the time being. But through a variety of long-distance phone calls, web-cam and email, they managed to stay in regular contact with each other. Perhaps it was merely the time spent apart, but Cody and Bailey began to realise that their feelings for one another would never again be that of platonic friends. And so plans were made in the way of college and narrowed down to two: Harvard and Yale. Cody finished his senior year in Boston and Baileys here somewhere in the middle of the Mediterranean and met in Boston after graduation, now a couple. They had been dating for 3 years, going on 4 commuting between Yale and Harvard on a regular basis to be together. And now Bailey had finally accepted a great job as an intern at the Boston Herald with hopes of becoming a journalist.

Bailey's eyes met Cody's as she came walking towards him slowly, her mouth curled into a dimpled smile. "Gosh, that never gets old," Cody thought to himself with a goofy grin on his face watching her smile at him. He then began walking slowly towards her and within seconds, flowers and luggage were abandoned on the tiled floor as Cody and Bailey intertwined their bodies together in an intimate embrace. "Hey stranger, I've missed you." Bailey whispered softly in Cody's ear, her hair draped all around his face. "I've missed you too pretty girl," Cody whispered, taking in the scent of her perfume and holding her close. Zack cleared his throat loudly from behind the two of them. "Zack? Oh my gosh!" Bailey exclaimed excitedly and enveloped Zack in a warm embrace. "Hey Bailey, you look good." Zack complimented lightly. "Ever the flatterer Zack. You look great too by the way. Have you been working out?" Bailey asked airily, while punching Zack's bicep. "Ahem, what about me?" Cody spluttered in mock annoyance. "Oh I guess you're alright to look at." Bailey retorted in mock complacence with a small smile. "Gee, thanks." Cody replied with a grin, planting a tiny kiss on Bailey's lips.

"Hey, do you two mind hitting the pause button on the soft porn? _Sunset Tan_ isn't gonna watch itself you know." Zack retorted irritably while Bailey and Cody were kissing. "Ooh, someone's a tad irritable. What gives?" Bailey asked shrewdly. "Don't mind Zack, he's just mad 'cause Maddie's all up in someone else's grill and not his." Cody explained malevolently. "Am not. Maddie wishes she could win this prize." Zack retorted nastily. "The Maddie? And she's seeing someone else? Wow Zack, that sucks. You wanna talk about it?" Bailey asked in a concerned voice. "No need. All the talking starts tomorrow when Brick gets here. Then we'll see who has the last laugh." Zack stated mysteriously. "For the last time, his name is Brett." Cody put in impatiently. "Why do I get the feeling that some sort of plan is being hatched?" Bailey asked wearily. "Trust me, the less you know the better." Cody stated wearily, putting an arm around Bailey's shoulder and leading her away. "Oh great, I'm carrying more bags belonging to yet another chick who can't pack light," Zack muttered sarcastically, heaving Bailey's luggage and flowers onto his arm. He followed the pair at a distance, trailing behind them with a pang of envy at how happy they looked together.

The next morning (14 June), Maddie found herself standing in the exact place where Zack had been roughly 14 hours prior at the airport on Sunday morning. Her hands twitched nervously at her sides as she scanned the arrivals screen. "Will the plane ever land?" Maddie asked herself impatiently while checking her watch. Maddie couldn't be in any more of a rush to see Brett, take him to the Tipton, introduce him to everyone, and then hopefully avoid Zack till Monday morning if all went well. On a different note, Maddie really wanted to meet Cody's girlfriend Bailey whom she'd heard so much about. She hadn't yet had the chance since Bailey and Cody had ordered room service the previous night. Maddie had a feeling that she and Bailey would get on well.

Just then Maddie spotted Brett's dark hair coming towards her through the crowd. His face broke out into a wide smile the closer he came towards her. "Hey honey," Maddie greeted Brett softly, putting her arms around his waist and smiling up at him. "Hey beautiful," Brett greeted back in a husky whisper, pulling her in for a long kiss. Maddie kissed him back readily, but pulled away fairly quickly afterwards. Something felt off. Maddie couldn't shake the feeling that it had something to with Brett's kiss, which had failed to get her blood pumping after not having seen him for 2 weeks. "What's wrong with you? You're being absurd. You're probably just tired, that's all." Maddie reproached herself silently, while looking deeply into Brett's eyes. "I'm so glad you could come," she stated softly, swiftly ending the battle with her conscience. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Brett responded eagerly, matching her gaze. "Well come on, let's get a cab. You must be exhausted." Maddie stated in a concerned tone. "I love it when you take care of me," Brett murmured in a low voice, pecking Maddie gently on the lips. Maddie laughed nervously as they made their way to the exit. "I wonder if it's too soon to consider becoming an alcoholic," Maddie thought in dismay to herself.

Sunday morning and afternoon passed swiftly as if some unseen hand had rotated the planet on its axis twice as fast. After ensuring that Brett was comfortably settled into his hotel room, Maddie dashed off to the dressmaker's. The dress fitting itself had gone remarkably well, considering that London had suggested that the bridesmaids wear teal dresses instead of turquoise to bring out the colour of her eyes. It was now 8pm and almost time for dinner to be served. Zack had dressed meticulously for the occasion, inwardly goading himself into a confrontation with the man who had stolen Maddie from him. Zack sat himself down at the round table reserved for their party, focusing only on Maddie and Brett's absence from the restaurant.

"I hope you're not playing 'Eye of the Tiger' in your head right now." Cody muttered so only Zack could hear. "I wish they'd get here already. I can't face off with an imaginary opponent." Zack mumbled, ignoring Cody's quip. "Opponent implies that you're on the same level as Brett Walker Zack." Cody remarked dryly. "Whoa, Maddie's dating Brett Walker? I love that guy!" Bob exclaimed excitedly. "I hate that guy!" Zack hissed. "That's not what you said a month ago." Tape Worm put in. "Oh put a sock in it Tape Worm!" Zack retorted waspishly. "Zack, calm down. Have a bread roll." Max added, carelessly tossing him one.

Just then Maddie and Brett entered the dining room, hand in hand and laughing together. "Hi everyone!" Maddie greeted heartily to the entire group. "Everyone, this is Brett Walker. Brett, this is…everyone." Maddie stated in a bubbly voice. "Brett, this is Carey and Arwin." Maddie introduced with ease. "Nice to meet you." Arwin greeted politely, shaking Brett's hand vigorously. "It's so great to finally meet you. Maddie's told us so much about you." Carey added brightly, shaking his hand too. "I hope only good things," Brett murmured with a chuckle. Zack mimed sticking his finger down his throat. "Please have a seat. How was your flight?" Arwin asked politely. "Fine, I'm just happy to finally be here with all of you." Brett stated sincerely. "These are my sons, Cody and Zack." Carey introduced the twins with a smile. Cody rose from his seat and warmly shook Brett's hand. "Great to meet you." Cody greeted happily. Zack took his own time in rising too and shook Brett's hand, letting go immediately. "Brick was it?" Zack asked facetiously. "Uh, it's Brett actually." Brett corrected politely. "Okay." Zack remarked with a forced smile.

"Great to finally meet you guys. Maddie's told me so much about you, especially Zack." Brett stated keenly. "Really?" Zack asked suspiciously, glancing over at Maddie who didn't return his gaze. "What did she say exactly about me Brett?" demanded lightly. "Oh, just stuff like what a great guy you are and how funny you are." Brett answered calmly. "Yeah, he's a riot." Mr. Moseby stated sarcastically from the other end of the table. "Let's order." Bailey broke in firmly, holding up her menu. "So Brett, Maddie tells us that you've been doing some work with the Houston Rockets of late," Arwin began in an interested voice. "Yes that's true. Some of the players were being harassed by hysterical fans." Brett agreed casually. "Oh I heard about that. I feel so bad for poor Yao Minh. No one deserves to be treated that way. He's just so hot and…ripped." Barbara added in a sultry voice. "Barbara, take a cold shower." Agnes retorted maliciously.

"Well it's good that you're there to represent these sportsmen." Carey put in lightly. "Hey, I'm just good with words. But Maddie here, now she's the real pro." Brett replied earnestly, kissing Maddie's cheek. Maddie turned crimson in the cheeks. "You're so sweet." Maddie murmured softly to Brett, nuzzling her forehead against his for a moment. "What heart-felt words Brett, it was just so poetic. Kinda like Langston Hughes. Did you know he's Maddie's favourite poet?" Zack demanded lightly of Brett. "No, I didn't actually. But Langston Hughes really is a terrific writer." Brett responded evenly. "You know Brett, it's just so refreshing to see a well-rounded guy such as yourself come up in the world. What do you make roughly? 6 figures?" Zack asked, feigning curiosity. "Zack!" Carey hissed reproachfully. "No Carey, it's okay. Actually I am making good money these days." Brett replied nonchalantly. "Good for you buddy. You must drive a really nice car. You know what they say about rich men and their sports cars? Trying to compensate for smaller things." Zack stated softly. London, Agnes and Barbara snorted into their wine glasses while everyone else stared at Zack like he was nuts. Maddie on the other hand simply looked mutinous.

"Well thank goodness I don't drive a sports car." Brett joked lightly, which drew a few laughs from the table at large. "Why don't we order the starters so long?" Arwin asked of the group while rapidly snapping his fingers to get the waiter's attention. "So Maddie and Brett, how long have you two crazy kids been seeing each other for?" Zack asked politely. "2 years." Maddie answered promptly, looking Zack dead in the eye. "2 years? Sounds like a ball and chain to me, but I guess you guys must enjoy it. You two must know so much about each other by now." Zack went on conversationally. "Yip, we know each other really well." Maddie answered hurriedly. "Really? Maddie, does Brett know your middle name?" Zack asked pointedly. "As a matter of fact, I don't." Brett stated, casting an amused eye at Maddie. "Zack, don't go there," Maddie mumbled between gritted teeth. "Oh come on Maddie, you've never told me and I always wanted to know. Zack, you tell me." Brett urged pleasantly. "Oh did I say middle name? I meant plural as in Madeline Margaret Genevieve Katharine Fitzpatrick." Zack responded triumphantly. "I've said it a thousand times, Madeline is a hideous name." London pointed out with her fork. "Wow Maddie, that's…quite a mouthful." Brett replied uncomfortably. Maddie looked like she wanted to melt into the carpet.

"I always swore I'd get revenge on my mother for that," Maddie muttered venomously. "Well I think it's a lovely full name." Mr. Moseby remarked sincerely. "Ditto, although Atlantis would've been better." Lance agreed. No one knew how to respond to that. "Zack, would you like another bread roll? Put it in your mouth." Max suggested crisply with a smile plastered onto her face. "Brett, did Maddie ever tell you that she once worked at a fast-food outlet called the Cluck-Bucket?" Zack demanded cheerfully, relishing Maddie's expression of horror. "No she didn't. You worked where?" Brett asked Maddie, his mouth twitching madly like he wanted to laugh. "The Cluck-Bucket is a chicken franchise downtown. I was a cashier there." Maddie answered hurriedly, giving Zack a 'drop-it' stare. "But Maddie, that's not the only post you held at the Cluck-Bucket. You were the mascot too, uh what was its name again?" Zack asked, feigning concentration. "Yeah Maddie, what was its name?" Brett urged. "Hilary Hen." Maddie replied in mortification. Everyone seated had to fight the urge not to burst out laughing, including Mr. Moseby. "Who wants a drink?" Cody demanded loudly, looking at everyone. "I'll take that drink Cody. I do so love it when we share. Cheers." Zack toasted with a wicked grin.

In the middle of dessert, the conversation had switched to less embarrassing points of discussion. Maddie however, took very little part in it, fixated only on glowering at Zack across the table. Zack took no notice of her, having lost interest in the conversation as well, poking moodily at his food with a fork while everyone else chatted amicably together. "Would you all please excuse me? I need some air." Zack stated politely and left his seat. Maddie watched him go and waited 5 seconds before she too left her seat. "Excuse me, I need to use the ladies." Maddie excused herself sweetly. It took Maddie a matter of seconds to locate Zack on high heels, who was leaning against a pillar near the men's bathroom.

"You jackass, how dare you?!" Maddie exploded, coming to stand in front of Zack. "Excuse me?" Zack asked coldly. "You heard me. I can't believe you pulled that little stunt back there. Brett has done nothing but be friendly to you and all you did was antagonize him to no end." Maddie stated accusingly. "Funny, I thought I was being honest, which was something you clearly forgot to do with either him or me." Zack responded callously. "What is your problem?" Maddie demanded angrily, hands on hips. "My problem? My problem is the fact that you've been ignoring me since you came back. And to add insult to injury, you flaunt a boyfriend in my face knowing how I'd feel about it. Were you ever gonna give me an explanation?" Zack demanded heatedly. "I don't owe you one. Besides, what do you care anyway? I thought you were too busy putting the moves on unsuspecting minors like Laurie the Candy Counter Girl." Maddie retorted maliciously. "What do _you _care anyway? I'm single, I can flirt with whomever I want." Zack returned defensively. "Good, you do that. Because my love life is none of your business." Maddie retorted loudly, turning red in the face. "Noted. Are you finished yet?" Zack asked coolly. "Not even close. Just stay away from me. You plan your super cool wedding party and I'll plan mine." Maddie suggested coolly.

"Super cool? You're joking right? You and super cool shouldn't be allowed in the same sentence." Zack spat venomously. "What is that supposed to mean?" Maddie demanded angrily. "Only that Mom's night of fun will consist of a kitchen tea and renting out Travelling Pants movie." Zack quipped sarcastically. "Oh, you think just because you've frequented every club in the Tri-State area that you know how to throw a good party?" Maddie retorted rudely. "Yeah, pretty much." Zack remarked arrogantly. "Listen here frat-boy, I bet you I can throw a better party for Carey than you for Arwin." Maddie stated airily. "Are you challenging me Fitzpatrick?" Zack asked with a hint of malice in his voice. "You bet I am Martin." Maddie retorted. "Sweetheart, I've been doing this too long. You can't beat the master. You'll only embarrass yourself." Zack stated lightly, dusting dirt off of his shoulder. "Ooh, you talk a big game. Here's the stakes: we'll see who plans the most kick-ass pre-wedding party. If I win, you leave me and Brett alone." Maddie stated roughly. "Fine. But if I win, you have to do whatever I want." Zack replied coolly, staring Maddie down since he was finally a foot taller than her. "Deal." Maddie agreed heartily and with that, they both stalked off in opposite directions of the hotel.

_A/N: Phew, that's finally over! I'm seriously the slowest typist in the world : ) But here it is, Maddie calling Zack out. Ladies and gents, fasten your seatbelts! The planning for the perfect party starts now and the jokes will only get funnier. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and favourited my story, my heart feels so full. _


	4. Chapter 4: Let The Games Begin

_**A/N: Finally, the 4**__**th**__** chapter, sorry it took almost long as the third chapter to post. Still as slow as ever with the typing, but X-mas also halted my progress. I got the Twilight series and haven't put the books down since last week : ) I do apologise if some of the interactions between Maddie and Zack do become a little Bella and Edward-ish from here on out, I was inspired ; ) Enjoy the jokes and scheming.**_

**Chapter 4 – Let The Games Begin**

"Okay, you all know why I called you here this morning," Zack began his rehearsed speech while pacing the room. In front of Zack stood Cody, Tape-Worm, Bob, Lance, Esteban and Mr. Moseby looking disgruntled and bleary-eyed. Perhaps it was on account of Zack organizing a meeting at 5am in his and Cody's room. "Now this is not easy to say, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it." Zack continued gravely. "Gentlemen, our integrity has been called into question. Gentlemen, our very identity has been called into question." Zack stated vehemently.

"Zack, what the hell are you talking about?" Cody demanded waspishly while rubbing his eyes. "I'll tell you what I'm talking about Cody. Maddie, that two-faced-Benedict-Arnold has dared to challenge me, Zackary Cornelius Martin to a battle of the sexes." Zack responded coolly, giving each of them a fixed stare. "How?" Bob asked stupidly while yawning. "How Bob? How, how, how! I'll tell you how. That arrogant pup insinuated that she could organise a better bachelorette party for my sweet innocent mother than I a bachelor party for my dear soon-to-be step father Arwin. I will not allow such blasphemy. Maddie will pay for this outrage." Zack spat venomously.

"Maddie has not only insulted me, but each one of us. As brethren, we must not let this act of treachery go unpunished." Zack concluded passionately. "Zack, that was a very stirring speech. But couldn't you have rather left it on my answering machine instead of summoning me out of bed?" Mr. Moseby demanded crisply, still wearing his blue nightshirt with matching night hat. "Yo Mr. Moseby, maybe you'd be less cranky if you wore something different to bed. Personally, I go commando myself." Lance pointed out stoically. "Dude, I really didn't need to know that." Tape Worm retorted reproachfully.

"Moving on from Lance's sleep wear," Esteban interjected carefully, expertly steering the conversation forward. "How are we going to purge ourselves of this – what did you call it Zack – treachery? What's your big plan?" Esteban asked carefully while folding his arms. "I'm glad you asked Esteban. My plan is simple: annihilation. We've got to plan a bachelor party that Arwin will never forget. Now, we should rendezvous around noon again to brainstorm ideas for a kick-ass party. I'll text you all with further details right before the time. This verbal message will self-destruct in 5 seconds." Zack concluded conspiratorially. "Oh why didn't I listen to Mother when she told me to work in the Foreign Service? I wouldn't even be in Boston right now." Mr. Moseby wailed aloud. "I wish I were an only child." Cody murmured sardonically to himself.

"Maddie, what's the big emergency? I was in the middle of a dream about Taye Diggs." Agnes complained groggily while rubbing her eyes. It was 5:15am and Agnes, London, Max, Barbara, Bailey and Maddie were assembled in their pyjamas in London's suite. "Yeah Maddie, this takes the term 'morning person' to new levels of crazy." Max agreed irritably. "Girls, I wouldn't have woken you all up if it weren't an emergency. Zack and I had a fight." Maddie explained cryptically. "That's it, I'm going back to bed." London stated dramatically, making to leave the dining room. "Now wait a minute ladies. Maddie has a problem and I think we should hear her out. Now Maddie, what happened with Zack?" Bailey asked soothingly, patting Maddie's arm sympathetically. "Zack implied that I was a boring prude and further insinuated that I couldn't plan a kick-ass party. So I made a wager with him that whoever organized the best party for Carey and Arwin wins the bet." Maddie rattled off rapidly, only drawing breath at the end of her narrative." I'm going back to bed." Bailey remarked dryly, making to leave the room when Barbara caught her arm.

"Now hold on Bailey. Zack actually said that??" Barbara asked in an indignant tone. "Pretty much, but I interpreted his words accordingly." Maddie stated in a dignified tone. "Sounds like Zack, he can be a real ass at the best of times." Max remarked coolly. "Tell me about it: Zack once agreed to go to second base with me if I put a brown bag over my head." Agnes agreed lightly. "Okay ew Agnes. Why do you care what Zack thinks anyway Maddie?" London demanded.

"Because London, what he said really hurt me. But then I realized that Zack didn't just insult me, he insulted all of us. Zack insinuated that guys are better at having fun than girls." Maddie explained in a soft voice. "You're right Maddie. I mean, Zack once told me that he was a better dancer than me! I mean, get real! He never saw that nipple-cripple coming." Max responded roguishly with a nostalgic grin on her face. "Exactly Max. I don't know about you girls, but I'm tired of guys pushing me around and rubbing 2000 years of sexist history in my face." Maddie went on passionately.

"So what do we do?" Bailey asked curiously while folding her arms. "We fight back. I say we show Zack and his entourage of sissies just how cool girls can be. Ladies, the battle of the sexes has begun." Maddie replied with a devilish grin. "Yeah, let's do it!" Agnes cheered. "Yeah, make 'em pay!" Max agreed. "Yeah, let's kill 'em!" Barbara shrieked in a manic tone pulsing with vehement rage. "Okay, dial down a little on the death threats Barbara. But I like your enthusiasm." Maddie stated graciously. "What do you say London? Are you in too?" Maddie asked pointedly of London who was painting her nails. "Huh? Oh sure, girls vs. the boys and all that jazz, got it." London replied distractedly. "Is Maddie always this competitive?" Bailey asked Agnes in alarm. "Where Zack and any other egotistical guy is concerned, then definitely." Agnes responded nonchalantly. "I say we throw Carey a Kabbalah/tupper-ware party!" Barbara exclaimed vehemently. "I say we keep brainstorming…" Maddie remarked sarcastically with a yawn.

"Of all the places to meet…well I never." Mr. Moseby huffed indignantly, looking around him distractedly. "Chill out Mr. Moseby, it's just a McDonald's." Bob pointed out reasonably. "We could've met on the rooftop at the Tipton pool." Lance put in. "No good, I saw the ladies up there right before we left. They're probably doing what we're doing." Esteban interjected knowingly. "I wish we were poolside with the ladies right now instead of here." Tape Worm murmured wistfully. "Well there's no good hoping and wishing Tape Worm. We're here because Zack insists on playing espionage." Cody stated in a bored tone. "Well, where is that brother of yours? I'm beginning to feel claustrophobic." Mr. Moseby remonstrated anxiously, staring at the crowd around the counter. "Over there with the numerous trays of food." Cody pointed out with his finger.

Sure enough, Zack could be seen at the back of the restaurant in a spacious booth surrounded by screwed up bits of paper, empty McDonald's wrappers and unopened parcels. The guys sauntered over to Zack. "Oh great, you guys are here. Let's get started." Zack began hurriedly, shifting some of the trays over. "Zack, props man for ordering ahead for all of us," Bob congratulated, reaching for an untouched Quarter-Pounder with Cheese. "Whoa, drop that hamburger Bob. That's my pre-meeting snack." Zack warned before snatching the burger out of Bob's hands. "You ordered all this food for yourself??" Esteban asked in alarm. "What? I get hungry when I'm stressed out." Zack responded defensively before sinking his teeth into the hamburger. Everyone except Cody seemed perturbed by this announcement. Mr. Moseby brought out a handkerchief and began wiping down the leather sofa incessantly.

After everyone had ordered their food, they finally got down to business. "Okay, let's start brainstorming. Now who has any ideas?" Zack asked curiously of the group. "Ooh, Karaoke Night." Tape Worm called out excitedly. "Boring." Zack replied instantly with a yawn. "Hey, what about tickets to the Red Sox game at Fenway Park?" Bob asked casually. "Bob, that's just a normal Saturday night for you." Zack remarked dryly. "We could do brunch at the Riviera Country Club." Cody suggested. "Too lame…and gay." Zack retorted callously. "Hey, here's an idea: we should all just stay at the Tipton and forget the whole thing!" Mr. Moseby exclaimed cheerily. "Guys, come on! We need to think outside the box here!" Zack retorted reproachfully. "Let's have a pool party!" Lance suggested with a wide smile. "Lance, you own a pool shop franchise in LA. Aren't you sick of pools?" Cody demanded wearily. "No wait, hear me out. We could do a whole equestrian theme with synchronized swimming and mermaids." Lance went on passionately. "Did you say mermaids? Lance, that's brilliant! A babe pool! Why didn't I think of that? Cody, write that down!" Zack instructed hurriedly. "Well I would've suggested strippers, but Carey already said no." Esteban put in mildly. "But she didn't say no to exotic dancers." Zack intercepted in a cunning voice. "Exotic dancers are strippers Zack." Cody put in knowingly. "Yeah, but Arwin doesn't know that. He'll just think they're women making balloon animals. Wait a second, write that down Cody! That way, Mom can't get mad at us for hiring female entertainment." Zack remarked devilishly. "Whatever you need to believe Zack." Cody quipped dryly. "Guys, I really believe we can do this! Now Lance, talk to me about those mermaids." Zack went on with a cunning twinkle in his eye.

"Okay girls, let's start brainstorming." Maddie began. The ladies were exactly where Esteban said they were: lounging comfortably in the Tipton's pool (save for Barbara with her laptop on a deckchair) coming up with ideas for the perfect bachelorette party. So far, the best idea had been Barbara's Kabbalah/tupper-ware party. "What if we go see a Chippendales show?" Agnes suggested in a seedy voice. "Because I think that would fall under Carey's prohibition on strippers for the party." Maddie interjected firmly. "Chippendales aren't strippers, they're entertainers." Agnes responded defensively. "Yeah, entertainers that just happen to strip." Max quipped sarcastically. "Maddie's right, we can't go see the Chippendales. Besides, they changed their show schedule to Baltimore." Barbara put in knowingly. "I'm not even gonna ask how you knew that." Bailey quipped dryly to Barbara. "Okay, so the tupper-ware party and the Chippendales are out. Now for my idea: I was thinking we take Carey for a spa treatment in the morning, have tea and brunch at the Riviera Country Club and then have dinner at her favourite restaurant." Maddie concluded airily, blowing imaginary dust off her fingers. "I like the idea of a tea party. It's intimate, yet still enjoyable." Barbara agreed readily, typing it onto her laptop. "Exactly. Plus, we're in Boston. It'll be like the Boston Tea Party, get it?" Maddie asked with a giggle and a smile. "Uh, but with the Boston Tea Party, the American revolutionists dumped crates of British tea overboard into the sea." Bailey pointed out. "Well then if I could, I would dump Maddie, Barbara and their idea overboard too. It's lame." London responded callously.

"Lame?!" Maddie spluttered indignantly, her face turning red. "My idea is not lame London. Carey will love it. It will be a perfect way to spend the day." Maddie added more calmly this time. "Which is how she can spend any other regular day. She's getting married Maddie, this is a time for Carey to spread her wings and do one last crazy thing before the big day." London replied knowingly. "I'll say it again: we are not hiring strippers." Maddie put in fiercely. "Did I say anything about strippers Madeline? I'm talking about pure unadulterated fun. In other words, a par-tay." London remarked softly, grinning from ear to ear. "Ooh, I've got an idea: For the night time, we could take Carey to Inertia." Max suggested excitedly. Both Agnes and London responded eagerly to this idea. "What's Inertia?" Maddie asked quizzically. "Only like the hottest club scene in Boston. Where have you been for the past 4 years?" Max demanded. "In New York, trying to make a living." Maddie pointed out sardonically.

"Well then I guess Carey's not the only one who needs to loosen up and have some fun." London mused with a small smile on her face. Her smile dropped however, when she saw Maddie frown. "What now?" London asked indignantly. "Don't get me wrong: hitting a hot club just us girls is a great idea. But we also need something cool and imaginative. Something daring, something we don't usually do. Something I hedge out Zack with." Maddie stated, a hint of frustration in her voice. "Boy, Zack's really getting to you huh?" Bailey asked Maddie sympathetically. "He has that effect on most women, whether you like him or not." Max stated matter-of-factly, pursing her lips together.

"Well then Maddie, you're in luck. I have a plan." London stated, a triumphant smirk on her face. "Alright, let's hear it." Agnes rejoined eagerly. "Zack may be able to throw a killer party, but he doesn't have the connections that I do." London mused thoughtfully. "Such as?' Barbara asked skeptically, closing her laptop with a loud click. "Such as royalty and celebrities. I just happen to know that a certain popular girl-group is in town currently filming their latest music video who might be able to make Carey's party bitchin'." London remarked jovially. "The Pussycat Dolls?" Max asked excitedly. "No, Danity Kane." London replied airily, enjoying their astonished expressions. "Shut up! _The Danity Kane? _Oh my gosh, are you saying we could spend the entire day with them?!" Agnes demanded hysterically, clapping her hands together.

Now it was Maddie's turn to be skeptical. "That sounds great London, but how are you going to convince them to spend an entire day with us mere mortals? I'm sure their schedule must be airtight if they're shooting on location." Maddie pointed out dejectedly. "Leave it to me girls. Besides, Aubrey owes me after I saved her from a potentially embarrassing situation involving Sisco Adler and Taylor Swift as the last GQ Party." London remarked matter-of-factly. "I don't know London, I'm still kinda sold on my tea party." Maddie answered glumly. "Yeah, I like Maddie's tea party idea too, Danity Kane just seems way too big." Barbara agreed quietly. "Well then, let's put it to a vote." London suggested wisely. "Celebrity club-hopping?" London asked genially. London, Max and Agnes raised their hands eagerly for this suggestion. "Boston Tea Party?" Maddie asked tentatively, hers and Barbara's hands raised for this idea. Then they all looked at Bailey, who hadn't raised her hand for any suggestion. "Bailey, what's your vote?" Maddie asked suspiciously, watching Bailey cringe under the pressure. "Aw guys, I really don't wanna have to vote on either one." Bailey retorted shamefacedly. "Well do you have a better idea?" London asked directly. "No." Bailey answered flatly. "Then you gotta pick something. What's it gonna be? Yours is the deciding vote." Agnes put in pointedly. "No it's not Agnes. If I vote with Maddie and Barbara, the votes will still be tied." Bailey pointed out knowingly. "Then vote with us and it'll be an outright win." London suggested persuasively. It took Bailey over a minute to make her decision. "Maddie, you need to win this bet with Zack. And right now, London's idea seems less lame. Sorry." Bailey apologised sheepishly while being embraced by London's quarry. "Fine, we'll do it London's way. Here's to a bitchin' bachelorette party ladies." Maddie stated graciously while they all clinked their glasses of champagne together.

"Well I have to say, the trip to McDonald's wasn't altogether pointless." Cody admitted softly as the fellas0 re-entered the Tipton's revolving doors. "I agree. I actually convinced one of the cashiers to quiet her job and enroll into hotel management." Mr. Moseby agreed smugly. "I meant about the meeting Mr. Moseby. Zack actually had some good ideas." Cody remarked stoically. "Yes, but Zack's good ideas usually mean chaos and destruction in my hotel." Mr. Moseby replied morosely. "Man, after that super-sized meal I had, I'm gonna have to take a nap." Tape Worm groaned while rubbing his stomach. Bob meanwhile was talking animatedly to Esteban. "So let me get this straight: you played a baseball season with the [Japanese baseball team], you're making ten times more money as a pilot with Virgin Atlantic and you're dating a beautiful airhostess named Sofia who was a former runner-up for Miss Venezuela?" Bob asked in awe. "Yip, pretty much." Esteban remarked lightly. "Esteban, you are my hero!" Bob praised, clapping Esteban enthusiastically on the back. "What can I say? Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya De La Rosa Ramirez knows how to treat a lady." Esteban remarked airily while blowing on his fingers. "And speaking of ladies, here come Maddie and Co." Esteban continued in a more serious tone. Zack snapped to attention and his eyes narrowed as he spotted Maddie and the girls exiting the lift.

"Oh man, they just came from the pool." Tape Worm wailed morosely while staring unabashedly at the girls clad in bikinis and towels wrapped around their waists. "Cool," Cody stated happily as he made to walk away. "Hey hey, where do you think you're going?" Zack demanded indignantly. "To go talk to Bailey, my girlfriend." Cody pointed out helpfully. "Fine, but keep it clean. And do not, under any circumstances, mention the meeting and what we talked about." Zack instructed severely. "O-kay." Cody replied dryly and went over to Bailey. Zack and Maddie on the other hand walked around in a circle with hands outstretched in what was supposed to be some sort of challenge. "What are those two doing? Are they about to break out into in angry dance-off?" London asked Max quizzically, watching Maddie and Zack with interest. "Even if they were, there's no way they could pull that off." Max retorted with a laugh.

"Hey, where were you earlier?" Bailey asked quizzically while giving Cody a quick kiss. "Oh, just down at McDonald's around the corner brainstorming ideas for Arwin's bachelor party." Cody replied nonchalantly. "Come up with anything?" Bailey asked casually while running her fingers through Cody's hair. "Yes and no. But I've been sworn to secrecy by Zack." Cody replied dryly. "Yeah, Maddie didn't make us put a hand on the Bible or anything, but it was definitely implied." Bailey said with a smirk. Cody smiled at this. "What about you? How was the skull session at the pool?" he queried curiously. "Hmm, pretty much the same as yours. There were some good ideas and some very weird ideas, most of them coming from your ex-girlfriend Barbara." Bailey answered sardonically. "I can only imagine." Cody stated wearily. "You never told me that Barbara was such a…superfreak." Bailey remarked quietly. "Yeah, Barbara always had a wild streak, even when we were kids." Cody remarked idly. "So that's what you like huh? Wild girls with large craniums?" Bailey demanded in a tone unmistakably tinged with jealousy. "Used to Bailey. When I was with Barbara, everything was too meticulous and predictable. We had way too much in common and that was ultimately the problem. Eventually, Barbara and I grew apart. Two smart people together are never a good equation." Cody stated reasonably. "But I'm smart too and really to Science!" Bailey exclaimed anxiously. "Of course you're smart, beautiful, funny, compassionate; you're also the complete opposite of me. You keep me focused and grounded. And you bring out my wild side." Cody remarked in a low murmur in Bailey's ear. Bailey sighed contentedly and wrapped her arms around Cody's muscular back. "You know I love you right?" She asked him softly in his ear. "That was inevitable." Cody stated airily, which earned him a punch in the arm by Bailey.

"So you girls were lounging poolside huh?" Tape Worm inquired nervously of London. "Why are you talking to me?" London demanded imperiously of Tape Worm, giving him the brush-off. "Did you ladies check the pH balance of the pool before you got in? It's important to ensure that you're not swimming in a pool with an acidic level of more than 7." Lance stated knowingly. Everyone turned to look at Lance. "Seriously Lance, you have got to stop drinking the pool water." Maddie quipped maliciously. "I can't believe I once dated Lance Fishman. I don't know what I was thinking." London remarked in awe. "You and me both." Maddie agreed wearily. "Say Agnes, would you like to go to a bar with me tonight?" Bob asked of Agnes amicably. "Well that depends, what are you gonna do for me?" Agnes asked in a sultry voice. "Well, what do you want?" Bob asked quizzically. "I'll have a drink with you tonight if you tell me what you boys are doing for Arwin's bachelor party." Agnes replied sweetly.

"Hold your horses there Helen of Troy. Do you think we're stupid? Don't fall for that phony act Bob, Agnes is just trying yo trick you." Zack interrupted heatedly, pushing Agnes aside. "What about Bob? How do we know he wasn't trying to weasel information out of Agnes over a drink on your instructions?" Barbara accused loudly. "He doesn't have to, I don't have to cheat to get what I want." Zack answered smugly. This was met with a derisive laugh from Maddie who cocked her head back. "Oh please, that is such a crock. You once tried to sabotage your own brother's chances at a class election with a smear campaign which outed Mr. Blankie." Maddie retorted callously. "What smear campaign? That was the truth! What kind of loser still has a security blanket at the age of 14?" Zack demanded maliciously. "I'm still standing here Zack." Cody called out a few feet away.

"Besides Maddie, you're the one that's gonna have to cheat in order to stay ahead of the game." Zack went on snidely with a smirk. "Puh-lease Zack. I won't cheat and I'll still wipe the floor with you." Maddie returned vehemently. "Well I've come up with a fool-proof way to ensure that." Zack replied jovially. "Really? And what is this brilliant plan of yours?" Maddie asked skeptically while folding her arms. "I think each team should be given a camcorder to record all their efforts with. At the end of the day, we'll sit Arwin and my Mom down and get them to watch the videos. Then they can decide who threw the coolest party." Zack explained calmly. "Fine by me. I can capture your humiliation in high-definition when you lose the bet. Then my victory will be complete." Maddie retorted snidely. Just then Brett came down the stairs in a tracksuit and a towel around his neck. "Hey guys, what did I miss?" he asked cheerily, staring between the two groups. "Oh, we've just been discussing the bachelor party. I tried to get hold of you earlier, but you weren't in your room. I'll have to brief you with the details later buddy." Zack responded amicably, clapping Brett warmly on the back. "Oh sorry about that man, I had to take an important business call earlier. After I was finished, I decided to hit the gym. But hey man, whatever I can do to help, let me know." Brett offered with a sincere smile. "What the heck is going on here? When did my boyfriend and Zack get so buddy-buddy between now and last night?" Maddie thought suspiciously to herself, staring between the two of them.

Zack couldn't stop himself from throwing Maddie a satisfied smirk which sent her into a quick rage. "Would you all excuse me? Zack's egomania makes it hard to breathe in the same airspace." Maddie quipped maliciously before stalking off. Zack looked immediately remorseful and Brett picked up on it. "Don't worry about it Zack, she'll cool down eventually. She's not really mad at you, she's just got a lot going on right now." Brett remarked wisely, patting Zack's shoulder. "Like what?" Zack asked curiously, looking at Brett. "Well for starters, there's Maddie's book. She's submitted about three chapters to her editor so far, but she's suffering from major writer's block." Brett explained softly. "Writer's block? What's her book about?" Zack asked quizzically. "I'm not sure exactly. All Maddie's ever said about it is that it's supposed to be semi-autobiographical. She wants to include some of her experiences from her childhood in Boston, but she just can't find any inspiration." Brett went on anxiously. "So Maddie's having trouble with her book eh? Interesting…" Zack murmured with a knowing look in his eye.

Brett returned to his room a few minutes later to find Maddie sprawled on his bed, covering her face with a pillow. "Been screaming into the pillow again?" Brett asked with an amused look on his face as he sat down next to her. "Was I that obvious?" Maddie asked dejectedly, taking the pillow away from her face. "Don't you think you're taking this bet with Zack a little too far?" Brett asked Maddie softly. "He started it! Zack always has to get a rise out of me. It's like he enjoys making me miserable." Maddie stated heatedly. "I'm sure that's not true Maddie. I mean, Zack's just graduated from college. Us guys do have a habit of maturing a lot more slowly than girls. Besides, you guys have been friends for such a long time." Brett replied wisely. "Not the whole time, we've barely spoken in these last four years. I feel like I don't know him anymore." Maddie retorted sadly. "Maybe so, but you still care about him. And I can see that he still cares about you. I can see why you like him so much." Brett remarked stoically. "Oh sure, what's not to like? He's funny, charismatic, adventurous, loyal and caring when he feels like it. But he's also rude, obnoxious, self-centred, a womanizer and stubborn." Maddie put in heatedly. "Well there's something you two have in common: you're both caring and stubborn." Brett remarked with a smile.

"Speaking of caring, you and Zack seemed pretty friendly earlier." Maddie stated defensively, changing the subject abruptly. "Yeah, Zack asked me to help out with the bachelor party at breakfast this morning. He's a really cool guy once you get to know him. Does that bother you, us getting along?" Brett asked worriedly. "I just don't get it, that's all." Maddie responded suspiciously. "Well maybe he's trying to make amends for not being welcoming to me. I think he's just overprotective of you. I think it's nice that you have someone to look out for you, especially when I'm not around." Brett stated sincerely. "What do you mean?" Maddie asked him quizzically. Before Brett could answer, his cell phone rang shrilly in his shirt pocket. "Hold that thought," Brett commanded softly while checking his cellphone screen. "Oh, it's from work. I have to take this. I'll be right back." Brett stated quickly, giving Maddie a small smile. Maddie watched Brett quit his room at a rapid pace, shutting the door behind him softly, his voice answering his phone in a low rumble, wondering why his smile had seemed said for a split second.

Maddie, however, didn't worry about Brett's strange behaviour for too long as the party planning really began and the animosity between her and Zack increased. Not just between them, but with everyone involved, save for a few who kept their sanity throughout. Zack began the first round by prank-calling the girls in their respective rooms. "For the last time, my name is not Lola and I don't have any naughty girlfriends named Greedy and Geroni-ho!" Max exclaimed furiously over the phone one night. "Wait, is Greedy spelt with one 'e' or two ee's? I think I might know her." London mused to no one in particular. "Gimme the phone." Maddie commanded gently, beckoning for the phone. "Zack, don't you have anything better to do with your time like tasing yourself? Get off the phone!" Maddie bellowed loudly. "Wait Maddie, don't go yet! What are you wearing?" Maddie rolled her eyes and hung up the phone with a loud click. The girls upped the stakes by sending Barbara in to the boys' rooms for some first class middle school camp side pranks: filling Bob's b boxers with itchy powder, sticking Tape Worm's hand in warm water while he was fast asleep, blackening the inside of the lens on Cody's telescope. "If you wanna beef with me Barbara, that's fine. But don't take it out on my telescope. What did Rosalita ever do to you?" Cody whimpered in dismay, referring to his telescope. The guys got their own back by hiding London's most prized jewellery, cutting holes in Maddie's t-shirt around the chest area. But the final straw came with Agnes on Wednesday morning [17 June] when she exited the shower to find…

"Bob?! What are you doing outside my window?" Agnes shrieked, clad only in a towel covering her wet body. Bob was indeed standing outside Agnes' window in a window washer, smiling his usual toothy and sheepish grin. "Okay, so Zack sent me to spy on your plans, but I'm actually just spying on you. So when you think about it, I'm a double-agent really." Bob stated sheepishly. Just then Maddie entered and hurriedly closed the curtains in Bob's face. "This is seriously getting out of hand." Maddie murmured more to herself, ignoring Agnes' expression of horror for the meanwhile. Just then Brett tapped softly on Agnes' door. Besides Carey and Arwin, Brett hadn't participated in any of the immature pranks happening throughout the Tipton. In fact, Maddie had seen very little of Brett since he's arrived in Boston.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you. Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you." Brett greeted quietly. "Sure. Agnes, you'd better dry yourself off before Bob starts peeping again." Maddie remarked quickly before leaving with Brett. Somehow the two of them ended up on the rooftop poolside and overlooking the city. "So what's on your mind?" Maddie asked curiously, looking at Brett. "Okay, now don't get mad," Brett began nervously, cupping her face with his hands. "That depends on what you're gonna say. Is it about work?" Maddie asked shrewdly, watching his eyes. "Yes it is." Brett replied simply, watching Maddie's expression. "Is that why I haven't seen you around lately?" Maddie queried curiously. "Yeah it is. One of the Knicks' short-stops is facing a disciplinary hearing on the 26 June. My boss wants me to start preparing right away." Brett stated quietly. "You have to go back to New York." Maddie demanded loudly. "As soon as I can get a flight out." Brett answered softly. "Brett, no! Why do you have to leave so soon? You said we'd have this time together. What about the wedding?!" Maddie demanded indignantly. "The wedding's on the 27th right? The hearing's at 11am. I can fly back to Boston in time for the wedding. I'm really sorry about this Maddie. Please don't hate me." Brett pleaded softly, putting his hands on her waist. "I don't hate you Brett, I'm just disappointed." Maddie admitted sadly. "I know sweetheart. I'd rather be here with you than preparing for some stupid hearing. But it's my job." Brett stated softly. "I know, married to our jobs right?" Maddie asked teasingly, her head against Brett's chest while he hugged her. "Right, but we've still got tonight together." Brett murmured in Maddie's ear while he smelt Maddie's hair. "Yeah, just for tonight then." Maddie murmured softly more to herself this time.

"It was Thursday afternoon [18 June], a brilliant sunny day enveloping the whole of Boston. Brett has left on the earliest flight in the morning and Maddie now found herself lounging by herself at the Tipton pool on a recliner, deep in thought. Maddie was lounging lazily against the back of the recliner, sunglasses on, closing her eyes and listening to the children playing the kiddies splash pool. "Well well, what do we have here?" a snide voice asked Maddie. Maddie opened her eyes slowly and glared. Zack was standing above her, clad only in a long red board shorts and grinning in a seedy way. "What do you want Zack?" Maddie asked wearily, staring up at him. "I just came out to do some laps in the pool. I saw you from the entrance, thought I'd come over and say hello." Zack explained courteously. "Okay, you said hello. Now goodbye." Maddie retorted curtly, turning the pages of a book idly. "Isn't there something else you should be doing right now?" Zack asked Maddie pointedly. "Like what, talking to you?" Maddie demanded sarcastically. "No, like planning your super-cool bachelorette party or writing your super-cool novel." Zack replied smoothly with a grin. Maddie put down her book abruptly on the table and stared hard at Zack. "How did you know about my novel?" she demanded furiously. "Brett told me." Zack stated quickly. "Right. Well did he also tell you I'm suffering from severe writer's block?" Maddie asked more dejectedly. "It came up." Zack admitted softly. Maddie rolled her eyes and lay back down. Zack couldn't suppress a grin as he stared down at Maddie. He had noticed her before he even approached the poolside. Zack stood by the entrance just 5 minutes prior watching Maddie while she appeared to not notice anyone else. He couldn't help but marvel at her perfect statuesque body, supple and bronzed in the sunlight. She was wearing a sexy white bikini with matching white-rimmed sunglasses, her long blonde hair cascading across her shoulders. Maddie was Zack's dream girl a thousand times over: she was breathtakingly stunning. That body, that laugh, that smile, that heart. But man, that body…Baby's still got it goin' on…

"Zack, helloo?" Maddie asked loudly, staring at him in annoyance. Zack snapped out of his reverie abruptly and began staring intently at her shoulders instead. "What now?" Maddie demanded impatiently. "Maddie, your shoulders look a little burnt." Zack pointed out softly. "Nice try." Maddie snorted. "I'm serious, your shoulders look a little pink." Zack stated earnestly. "Really?" Maddie asked in alarm. "Yeah, really. Did you put any sun block on?" Zack asked curiously. "Sure, just not on my shoulders…or my back." Maddie answered sheepishly, turning red in the cheeks from Zack's disapproving glance. "Okay, turn around." Zack commanded gently. "What? Why?" Maddie asked suspiciously. "So I can put some sun block on your back." Zack responded calmly. "No way." Maddie remarked heatedly. "Okay, suit yourself. I'll see you in the hospital in 6 months when you find a suspicious-looking mole on your skin." Zack stated dramatically. "Okay, fine. I loathe the idea of skin cancer more than I loathe you." Maddie grumbled dryly. "Atta girl." Zack praised, watching with delight as Maddie lay on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Maddie demanded suspiciously.

"Untying your bikini top."

"Why?"

"Better access."

"I'll bet."

"I meant for the sun block."

"Fine, let's just get this over with."

Almost as if saying a silent prayer, Zack rubbed his sun-blocked hands together and gently placed them on Maddie's back. A tingling sensation shot up Maddie's spine at Zack's touch. "It's just the cold feeling of the sun block." Maddie thought to herself quickly. But she couldn't ignore the butterflies in her stomach the more Zack touched her. His hands gently caressed the curves and sensitive areas on her back with such ease and attention. Maddie smiled and winced into the recliner when Zack found her funny bone at the base of her back just millimeters from the tip of her bikini shorts, almost as if he were daring himself to slip his hands underneath teasingly. Maddie had to stop herself from gasping aloud at the goose bumps erupting on her flesh kneaded by Zack's hands. Zack's hands were not supposed to be doing this to her, making her queasy, giddy and tingly all over. "Are you hot Maddie?" Zack asked. "What?" Maddie stammered, snapping out of her reverie. "Are you hot?" Zack repeated innocently. "The sun is beating down on you," he continued patiently. "No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Maddie replied softly. "I don't get you at all." Maddie stated abruptly. "You say it like it's a bad thing." Zack mused teasingly. "Well maybe it is. I mean, one minute you're attacking my boyfriend and I. The next minute you're befriending my boyfriend and keeping me from getting…overheated." Maddie murmured thoughtfully. "What can I say? I'm a complex guy." Zack stated airily. "Whatever you say Don Juan." Maddie muttered sardonically. "You know, I think I like you better like this when you're being honest." Zack went on smoothly, restrapping Maddie's bikini top back on. "I thought you liked it better when I was alone." Maddie returned pointedly. "Well in that case, it's a good thing Brett left town already. How fortuitous." Zack replied airily, a wide smile on his face. "Were you always this funny when we were kids?" Maddie asked of Zack sarcastically. "Yes, but not always so wise when it came to matters of the heart." Zack concluded pensively. "I'm gonna do my laps now and leave you in peace. Try not to shrivel up into a raisin while I'm gone." Zack retorted by way of greeting. Maddie gave Zack a mock salute while she watched him walk away.

Maddie couldn't help but glance at Zack out of the corner of her eye as he stood at the edge of the pool. He still walked with that old swagger of his, but he was much taller than he used to be, more statuesque. Gone was the baby far around his cheeks in his youth, replaced with a chiseled jaw line. His once chubby body was now completely streamlined; powerful shoulders, strong arm muscles and a 6-pack. The only things that remained of the old Zack were his eyes, his long wavy blonde hair and that oh-so-wicked smile. Maddie sighed with reluctant resignation at the simple truth of it all: Zack was gorgeous. Any female, young and old, would have jumped his bones by now and he knew it too. Maddie watched in awe as Zack dove gracefully into the pool and swam in measured lengths, the sunlight dancing off the drops of water on his body, making him shimmer in the blue. "Damn," Maddie sighed aloud, watching Zack make his strides within seconds to the other side of the pool. "This is so wrong." Maddie murmured wistfully. "What is?" London asked behind Maddie. After Maddie had jumped at least 2 feet in the air from fright at London's sudden appearance at her side, she recovered herself instantly. "It's wrong how Zack can get me overheated without even touching me." Maddie answered waspishly.

And after this rather surreal detour from reality, it was business as usual with just 2 days to go before the wedding parties. The pool party was a go and Danity Kane had given the thumbs-up for Saturday. Now, all that was left to do was plan the night's frivolities. Unbeknown to either Zack or Maddie, they were both making numerous phone calls to the same man: Jake McKenzie, the proprietor of Inertia. And both were doing everything in their power to get their own way. "Zack, I'd love to help you out. But what about the last time you entered my club?" Jake demanded indignantly on the other end of the line. "An unpredictable case of teenage girls who had too much to drink." Zack remarked, nonplussed. "True, but how do you explain the flamingoes?" Jake asked snidely. "The zoo needs better security?" Zack asked sheepishly. "Very funny Zack, no way." Jake stated firmly. "Come on Jakey-boy, lighten up. Think of all the parties I've planned for you in the past. All the nights I should've used to study for midterms that were used instead to increase your annual revenue." Zack went on in a winning voice. "What exactly do you want Zack?" Jake asked wearily while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just the VIP room this Saturday night. I won't bring any flamingoes with me this time." Zack remonstrated in an innocent voice. "Fine, but don't bring up the flamingoes ever again." Jake instructed curtly. "Deal." Zack agreed with a smile and hung up the phone.

"So Ms. Fitzpatrick," Jake began uncertainly. "Please call me Maddie." Maddie instructed sweetly on the other end of the phone. "Uh okay Maddie. I understand you want to review my club?" Jake asked doubtfully. "That's correct. My girlfriends and I would like to come this Saturday night and frequent say, the VIP room?" Maddie asked casually while biting her lip, hoping he'd go for it. "I don't know Maddie, I've never done this before." Jake admitted uneasily. "You've never had a publication review your club before? I find that very hard to believe." Maddie replied knowingly. "Well of course I've had reviews about my club. But they've all come from Boston editorials. It's a little unusual for a journalist like yourself to review my club for the New York Times." Jake responded pointedly. "But Jake, can I call ya Jake? You're approaching this from the wrong angle. I may be a New York journalist, but I'm reviewing some of the best club scenes across the East Coast. According to the ordinary civilians I've spoken to, your club ranks in the top 5." Maddie stated dramatically. "Really? The Top 5?" Jake asked eagerly, all shreds of anxiety gone. "Yes, the Top 5. Now call it journalistic inquiry, but I am intrigued. I'm analyzing the context of the East Coast's urban culture for the new millennium. Inertia would be the perfect foreground for a profile piece." Maddie stated vehemently, throwing down her royal flush. "Well I do already have another party reservation for this Saturday night in the VIP room. But there's more than enough room for your girlfriends, if you don't mind sharing." Jake remarked uncertainly. "I love sharing." Maddie replied demurely. "You've got yourself a deal Jake. See you Saturday night." Maddie greeted sweetly before hanging up her phone. "Damn Maddie, you sure know how to bullshit the bullshit." London praised. "What can I say? I'm a bad ass." Maddie remarked airily, smiling devilishly to herself.

And finally Saturday [20 June] arrived in full force. Morning and breakfast were tranquil affairs for both parties compared to what the afternoon held. "Boys, what is the meaning of all this?" Arwin demanded beneath the blindfold over his eyes. "And why did I have to wear my swimming trunks?" Arwin asked impatiently. "Because Arwin," Zack began slowly, taking the blindfold off Arwin's eyes while Cody opened the door to the rooftop, "you're having a pool party." Zack finished off smoothly. "Oh my good God," Arwin breathed while staring in awe around him. It was the Tipton pool, but ten times better. Colourful bauble lights were strewn across the poolside, a make-shift bar stood next to the hot tub. A make-shift waterfall had been erected with a slide protruding into the pool. "You got synchronized swimmers??" Arwin asked in disbelief of the twins. "Lance's connections." Zack explained airily. "Happy bachelor party Arwin." Cody congratulated heartily while clapping Arwin hard on the back. "Oh sweet niblets, balloons!" Arwin screeched, dashing forward towards an attractive woman at the poolside making balloon animals. "Zack, you've really outdone yourself." Cody mused, patting a hand around Zack's shoulder. "I know. Bob, go get the camera." Zack commanded gently, grinning into the distance. "You got it Chief." Bob called out, scooting over to the bar to retrieve the camcorder. The twins looked at each other one last time, screamed out "showtime!" and then dove into the pool with the rest of the party goers.

"Okay ladies, where the hell are we?" Carey demanded lightly, staring at her surroundings in puzzlement. The ladies were about a 15 minute walk from the Tipton in downtown Boston in an unknown dance studio. "I told you Carey, we're meeting some people here." Maddie explained mysteriously, glancing at her watch. "What if they changed their minds? What if they're not coming?" Barbara asked frantically while biting her nails. "Barbara relax, they'll be here soon." London chided gently. "What are you two whispering about?" Carey demanded impatiently. Everyone stopped their muttering when they heard several footsteps clanging against the wooden floors behind them. They each turned around and saw the five women walking towards them: three with dark hair and two with blonde hair. Each was wearing the season's most fashionable summer outfits. They walked with such force and confidence, their high heels and boots propelling them forwards, it would've been impossible to not look at them. They were beautiful, talented, famous. They were –

"Danity Kane!" Agnes shrieked excitedly, going into cardiac arrest.

"Hi everyone, sorry we're late London. You must be Carey and Maddie." Aundrea greeted, walking forward and shaking their hands vigorously with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, this is so unexpected. London, Maddie, I can't believe you did this." Carey said in wonder.

"Think nothing of it Carey. We had some free time and London told us you were getting married next week." Dawn stated graciously with a dazzling smile.

"And London promised she wouldn't mention my drunken faux pas with Sisco Adler if we did her a favour." Aubrey added with a knowing look in London's direction.

"Wait, that was you?!" Barbara asked bewilderedly.

"We've got the whole day to dissect that one." Shannon replied with a grin.

"Oh my gosh, Agnes just passed out!" Bailey exclaimed in horror.

"Oh no, should we call a doctor or something?" Aundrea asked in alarm.

"Don't sweat it Aundrea, I got this." London intervened, kneeling beside Agnes.

"Ouch! London, you just slapped me!" Agnes exclaimed furiously, clasping her red cheek.

"Guess that rules Agnes out as cameraman. Barbara, you take the camcorder instead. Come on Agnes, we haven't got all day." London instructed irritably.

"Okay ladies, let's put some of that energy into some dancing." D-Woods intervened calmly, breaking up the fight.

"Dancing? We're gonna be dancing?" Carey asked quizzically.

"We sure are, we're gonna teach you some of our moves. Now Max, London tells me you can dance really well. Think you can keep up?" D-Woods challenged slyly.

"You bet I can." Max returned, matching her tone.

"Alright, let's see what you've got. Shannon, press play. 1, 2, 3, 4…"

And by the time they were finished, no one could move a muscle. "I can't feel my legs." Maddie murmured hoarsely. "I think I dislocated my spleen." Bailey muttered despairingly, hunched over. "I haven't danced this intensely since my audition for _Cats! _nearly 20 years ago." Carey admitted sheepishly. "Well I hope you're not too exhausted wedding woman. The day's not over yet." Shannon remarked slyly. "There's more??" Carey asked in disbelief. "You betcha. Now hit the shower ladies, we're heading over to the recording studio." Dawn instructed quickly with a smile. "Wow, who knew this much fun could be so much work?" Carey muttered sarcastically. "Cheer up Carey, I guarantee you this is one day you won't forget." London stated encouragingly, pulling Carey off of the floor.

"Man, what a party!" Esteban exclaimed vehemently while drying his hair off with a towel. Almost all of the party goers had finally gotten out of the pool. "Yeah Zack, that DJ you hired was off the hook!" Bob agreed heartily, slapping high-fives with Zack. "All the women! I've never seen so many beautiful women in one place at the same time." Tape Worm wheezed with exhilaration. "Tape Worm, maybe you should cool yourself down under the fake waterfall." Zack suggested snidely. "The synchronized swimmers were just so talented. They were just so coordinated and graceful." Cody murmured aloud. "If I didn't know you had a girlfriend, I'd say you were gay." Zack retorted maliciously, which earned him a glare from Cody. "Guys, the party was so great! Do you think we can hire the balloon woman for the wedding reception?" Arwin asked eagerly of the twins. "Well don't get too excited about the wedding Arwin, the party's far from over." Zack replied casually. "What do you mean? There's more?" Arwin asked in disbelief. "You bet there is. Next stop: Inertia." Zack announced smugly. Tape Worm, Bob and Lance advanced towards Arwin. "Wait, isn't that a club? I don't do clubs!" Arwin protested vehemently when they picked him up. "I always look like a moron when I dance. Why do you think I never take Carey dancing?" Arwin asked despairingly. "Don't worry Arwin, there'll be tons of other people dancing around you. Besides, Mom won't be there to see you look like a moron." Cody put in helpfully. "Come on Arwin, you're getting married next week! Where's your sense of daring?" Zack asked pointedly. "Boys, you're right! Now less talking and more action. Let's do this!" Arwin bellowed while the boys led him out. "Okay, wonderful. You all have a fabulous time at the club. I'll just hang back here at the Tipt-" Mr. Moseby stammered when Cody, Zack and Esteban lifted him off his feet. "Wait, wait, wait, put me down this instant! I don't want to leave the Tipton!" Mr. Moseby shrieked as they all trooped out of the hotel with all the guests staring at them.

"Wow, this day has been amazing so far. Thanks girls." Carey murmured while staring out the window. The ladies were now riding through downtown in a combination of a limousine and a tour bus. Carey, Maddie, Barbara, Agnes and Bailey gawked at every part of the vehicle's interior. The only girls who didn't seem phased by this lap of luxury were Danity Kane, London and Max for some reason. "This limo is beyond cool. Max, how can you not even bat an eyelid at this?" Agnes demanded lightly. "I once rode in Missy Elliot's limo." Max replied nonchalantly, which earned her stares of amazement from everyone in the limo. "D, Shannon, Dawn, Aundrea, Aubrey, thanks for a wonderful day. And thank you for the trip to the recording studio, I love my demo CD." Carey thanked graciously, clutching her newly recorded CD to her chest. "You're welcome Carey. Now we can at test it out on some speakers with heavy bass." D-Woods suggested casually. "What did you have in mind?" Carey asked curiously. "Tonight Carey, you and your demo CD are going to Inertia, the hottest club in downtown Boston." Aubrey announced happily. "We're going clubbing? Wow, I haven't been to a night club since…" "Let me guess: since college when you went on a beer run to Kansas City with your best who stole your boyfriend." Maddie interrupted snidely. "How did you that was coming?" Carey asked suspiciously. "Wild guess." Maddie returned teasingly, thinking of the times Zack and Cody had told her about their mom's 'youthful escapades'. "Well you're right, it's been a long time since I've done anything really fun like that. I mean, between raising Zack and Cody and working 'round the clock…" "Well, tonight's your lucky night. Just take a break and enjoy your life. Life's too important to be taken seriously. Let down your hair home-girl." Dawn crooned with an easy smile. "You're absolutely right Dawn. Okay girls, lets it krunked…or you know, whatever." Carey amended sheepishly when everyone stared at her in confusion.

The guys finally arrived at Inertia around 8pm with one reluctant Mr. Moseby. They stepped inside the club with Zack leading the way. "Wow," they all chorused, staring at the translucent strobe lights exuding every colour imaginable across the dance floor, the bar and the VIP room. Zack gave Jake a casual nod from the entrance which was returned. "Okay boys, let's head to the VIP room." Zack announced airily, ascending the stairs. He noticed Cody's bewildered expression out of the corner of his eye. "What?" he asked quizzically. "Nothing, it's just that…this song playing in the background sounds a hell of a lot like Mom." Cody replied. "We need to get you a drink." Zack retorted chidingly, clapping Cody hard on the back. Just as they were about to enter, they heard several female voices laughing uproariously from inside the VIP room. "Whoa, it sounds like a lot of ladies in here." Esteban remarked pointedly. "Uh-huh, a lot of hot ladies by the sound of it." Tape Worm agreed in a seedy voice. "Tape Worm, are you permanently overheated?" Bob asked sarcastically. "Pretty much." Tape Worm responded casually. "Well fellas, let's not deprive them of our company any longer." Zack intervened stoically while opening the door. Zack jumped back almost immediately when he saw who was already inside.

"Maddie?!" Zack asked quizzically.

"Zack?!" Maddie exclaimed in shock, having already spat her cocktail out of her mouth.

"Whoa, major reunion." Lance drawled in awe.

"What are you doing here?!" Maddie and Zack cried out in unison, pointing at each other.

"I asked you first?!" they both exclaimed in frustration.

"I reserved the VIP room for the bachelorette party!" Maddie fumed indignantly. "Well I must've reserved it first!" Zack bellowed. "How do you know that?" Bailey asked defensively from the other end of the room. "Because when I made my reservation, Jake said there was another party. But I had no idea he meant you of all people." Maddie answered calmly, dawning comprehension on her face. "Believe me, I'm not thrilled about this either. Come on guys, let's go somewhere less crowded." Zack instructed firmly. "What, we're leaving?!" Bob asked in disbelief. "Now hold on a minute fellas. Surely we can all hang out here and have a good time. After all, it's a club and a party's still a party." Aundrea intercepted smoothly, calming the tense atmosphere effectively. "Oh my gosh, Danity Kane's here!!!" Tape Worm shrieked in a high-pitched voice. "Mama-Mia, he's right!" Esteban agreed in awe.

"Danity Kane's here? But, how?" Cody stammered stupidly. "London and Maddie invited us." Shannon answered simply. "How did you swing that?" Zack demanded coolly of Maddie. I'm guess I'm just super-cool after all." Maddie answered airily. "Listen guys, are we staying? I don't know about the rest of you, but I think it's kinda nice that we're all here together." Arwin remarked earnestly. "Yeah, Arwin's right girls. Why don't we all party together?" Carey suggested calmly. "I'm down with that. What about you Zack?" Maddie asked quietly. Zack, who had remained speechless throughout Danity Kane's introduction finally answered. "Aundrea's right, a party's still a party. So let's party!" Zack exclaimed with more excitement. "Hey cutie, wanna dance?" Aubrey purred at Lance. "Sure." Lance agreed eagerly, taking her hand. "I'm Aubrey, what's your name?" Aubrey asked curiously. "I'm Lance. I'm a part-time lifeguard." Lance introduced smoothly. "Sweet." Aubrey remarked enthusiastically as they began dancing.

After that, everyone pretty much loosened up and actually began to have some fun. D-Woods dragged Mr. Moseby onto the dance floor when the DJ slowed the music down; for a split second, Mr. Moseby looked like he was enjoying himself (perhaps a trick of the light?). Maddie and Zack were standing on the balcony, overlooking the crowd below with polite scrutiny. "Well it looks like everyone's having a good time." Maddie mused softly. "Yip, they sure do. I'm glad we stayed." Zack admitted quietly, looking at Maddie for the first time in an hour. "I'm glad you stayed too. Otherwise I would've missed out on Lance and Aubrey bumpin' and grindin' on the dance floor." Maddie replied teasingly with a smile. "There's an image I want seared into my memory." Zack muttered dryly. "Hey Maddie, I'm sorry about insinuating that you couldn't throw a great party for Mom. But the looks of it, you did just that." Zack admitted earnestly, looking Maddie dead in the eyes. "You're forgiven. I'm sorry too Zack for how I've been treating you lately. I know I've been a bitch." Maddie admitted uncomfortably. "Nah, just feisty. And I kinda liked it to be honest." Zack responded intimately, which made Maddie laugh. "Isn't it nice?" Maddie asked quietly, referring to Carey and Arwin slow-dancing in the centre of the club. Carey was resting her head in the crook of Arwin's neck while they swayed to the music, his arms protectively wrapped around her frame. "Yeah it is, they're a class act." Zack agreed, watching them intently. "They look so happy together." Maddie stated sincerely and wistfully all at once. "Yeah, they sure do…you wanna go get them for the final tallies?" Zack asked quickly. "Yes please!" Maddie agreed heartily as they leapt from the stairs.

In 5 minutes, Zack and Maddie had gathered everyone (including Danity Kane and Jake McKenzie) in Jake's office sitting around a TV and a VCR. "Okay, the moment of truth had arrived. Mom, Arwin, it's time to make a decision. Choose wisely." Zack stated dramatically. "We have each documented our efforts. The rest is up to you." Maddie put in gravely. After 20 minutes allotted per video (which Mr. Moseby lessened considerably by fast-forwarding through the irrelevant parts), it was finally time for a decision. "I don't know which one to choose, they were both well organized by the looks of it." Arwin stated earnestly. "Well besides Arwin begging the balloon woman to give him a blow…" Carey began heatedly. "I meant the balloons!" Arwin exclaimed indignantly. "It looks like the boys did a great job with planning the bachelor party." Carey concluded fairly. "But the girls got Danity Kane! I mean, wow…" Arwin interrupted excitedly, gazing at the 5 celebrities. "Arwin's right, this is too hard. I mean, I had a wonderful day. Jake, you pick." Carey remonstrated.

Jake looked the part of someone who had been put on the spot. "Uh me? Well okay. Maddie and the girls did plan a really entertaining day and Carey enjoyed herself thoroughly. However, if I'm going on who planned the best party, I'm gonna have to go with Zack. His party was entertaining, inexpensive and surprisingly tasteful." Jake concluded quietly. This announcement was met with cheering and whooping by the guys and outrage by the girls. "That's crazy…completely sexist and biased…we had Danity Kane for crying out loud…let's kill 'em!" "Girls, that's enough! Look, I appreciate the vote of confidence, but Jake's right. Zack's party was better than mine, he's a total pro. Zack wins the bet." Maddie stated softly, looking away. "no I don't, I thought your party was really cool," Zack stammered defensively. "Zack, don't sweat it. Just bask in the glow of your victory." Maddie replied simply, giving him a small smile.

Danity Kane were the first to leave, much to Tape Worm's disappointment. They greeted and hugged everyone and departed once more into their limo/tour bus. Maddie waited another 30 minutes before excusing herself from the group. While everyone else chattered and partied away, Zack watched her leave the club as if the entire world had melted away in an instant. Maddie called a cab and got in slowly and deliberately. The cab lingered for a few seconds before driving in the Tipton's direction. "Sweet dreams Maddie, I'll make it up to you." Zack murmured to the night sky. He took a deep breath, inhaled the cold Boston air and walked back into the fluorescent ambience Inertia had to offer.

_**A/N: Phew, I think I broke a record by writing a chapter longer than chapter 3! Hope you all liked the cameo appearance by Danity Kane. I toyed with the idea of the Pussycat Dolls, but I still haven't forgiven Nicole Scherzinger for moving in with Lewis Hamilton ; ) I do apologise about my lack of skill with describing characters and their hot bodies, I'm not a seasoned writer like Danielle Steele : ) Hopefully, the saucy moments between characters will get better with time. I'll try and make chapter 5 a third smaller than this one. Thanks to all the people who reviewed chapter 3, especially from reney116. Thanks for sticking with the story guys, I feel really honoured : )**_


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Reacquainted

_**A/N: First of all, thank you so much all for the reviews, especially to badkidoh who's also submitted multiple reviews. **__**This chapter is definitely shorter than either chapters 3 or 4, but don't quote me on that. This chapter is predominantly Zaddie-oriented (a bit weird using couple names). Hope that you all appreciate my descriptive prose. **_

**Chapter 5: Getting Reacquainted**

Sunday morning [21 June] found Maddie in two states of mind: one portion trying to continue a dream in which she interviewed the legendary Nelson Mandela. The other portion was being rudely awakened by the incessant knocking on her hotel room door from the said dream. "Maddie, open up!" Maddie retrieved her head from under the pillow and glared in the direction of the door. She knew that voice, she didn't like that voice; it was too early for that voice. Maddie murmured something incoherent which could've been a string of curse words or plans for breakfast. "Maddie come on, open up! I know you're in there!" the voice prompted. Definitely cursing this time, Maddie clambered off her bed and slinked towards the door in a daze. She opened the door to a fresh-looking Zack dressed in jeans, a blue shirt, grey hoodie and a broad grin on his face.

"Good morning Maddie." Zack greeted brightly, flashing pearly whites. "Nice jammies," he smirked, looking down at her white tank top and white sleep shorts with silver unicorns. "It's too early for this Zack." Maddie replied crisply, glaring at her sleep shorts. "Nonsense, we've got the whole day ahead of us." Zack urged confidently. "What are you talking about?" Maddie demanded. "The bet Maddie: if I win, I can do whatever I want with you. So here I am." Zack reminded pleasantly. Maddie could've sworn she heard the lid of a pothole clanging in her stomach. "Of course, you've come to collect. But it's still too early for the firing squad." Maddie quipped dryly. "Oh, don't be such a masochist. I'm just taking you to breakfast." Zack replied evenly. _"And after that?" _Maddie demanded suspiciously. "I think I'll keep you in suspense a little bit longer." Zack teased. "Go on and get dressed Goldilocks. The sooner we leave, the sooner we come back. I'll wait in the hall." Zack remonstrated persuasively. Maddie gave Zack one last withering glance before slamming the door in his face. Zack distinctly heard the sound of a wardrobe being flung open and chuckled to himself. "Oh, and bring a pen and notebook with you too." Zack said to Maddie as an afterthought. "It's gonna be an interesting day," he mused softly.

Zack took Maddie to a cosy diner for a hearty and inexpensive breakfast away from the Tipton. Maddie was being stubborn as ever throughout breakfast, muttering things under her breath in a constant tirade. Zack had to bite his tongue from making a sarcastic quip. Maddie had managed to grimace when the waitress had brought her favourite: blue-berry pancakes. Zack kept a positive outlook throughout; he remembered that she wasn't a morning person. "Where to now Houdini?" Maddie quipped dryly. "We're going to the park for some down time." Zack replied evenly, getting the bill. "Okay." Maddie stated quickly, very little trace of resentment left in her voice. Zack was surprised and this gave him renewed confidence. "Alrighty then," he murmured with a grin on his face.

"Okay, here we are." Zack announced, gesturing with his hands at the surroundings. The park was a 5-miunte walk from the Tipton. It seemed like other people had the same idea as Zack to spend the day at the park. It wasn't too crowded; there were children mostly and a few solitary couples sitting on benches. Maddie still looked glum. "What's wrong Maddie? Aren't you happy to be back here?" Zack asked in a tone teeming with disappointment. "No of course I am Zack. It's just that…they cut down the big almond tree." Maddie stated sadly, pointing at a mossy clump where it used to be. Zack's eyes travelled to the same spot as Maddie's and an expression of comprehension dawned on his face. "Yeah, they cut it down right after you graduated from high school." Zack mused softly. "Well it's a good thing Cody and I petitioned to keep the tree in the park," Zack added with a twinkle in his eye. "What do you mean?" Maddie asked quizzically, turning to face Zack. Zack sighed and took Maddie's hand gently in his as they began walking through the park. "The Council initially wanted to remove the tree altogether to build a new parking lot. But Cody and I got in touch with the Mayor and appealed to him to re-consider. In the end, we reached a compromise: the parking lot was built and the tree was moved to a better location in the park." Zack concluded softly, leading Maddie through a clearing. Zack heard a short intake of breath from Maddie's lips as she stared at the scene in front of her. "At least the tree's not so lonely anymore huh?" Zack asked with a smile, watching her expression. It was the same old almond tree, but it was taller, sturdier and more grandiose. A shrubbery of flowers had been planted around it, resembling a mossy hedge with a wooden bench at its base in the centre.

"Zack…it's beautiful." Maddie murmured in awe, clasping her hand to her mouth. "You really did this? I mean, I know Cody would make a petition, but you??" Maddie asked pointedly of Zack.

"The tree's part of our history, I couldn't stand back and let the Mayor take it away. I saw it as my civic duty. I'm deep baby." Zack replied airily with a seedy grin. Maddie chose to ignore the last part. "I wish I could document this," Maddie murmured wistfully. "Well, what do you think we're here for? Get out your notebook and pen, you're gonna do some writing." Zack replied jovially. "What, here? Right now?" Maddie asked dumb-founded. "Yeah. You're not gonna get rid of your writer's block by sitting in a dumb hotel room all day long." Zack remonstrated matter-of-factly. "That's true." Maddie agreed reluctantly, feeling the pressure rising in her chest. Maddie wanted nothing more than to be able to write again. But it had already been 3 months since she'd even submitted her last chapter to her editor. What made Zack so sure that the park would trigger her penmanship?

For a whole 10 minutes, Maddie stared at the blank page in dismay, trying desperately to articulate something. But nothing would come. Zack discreetly left Maddie seated on the bench and engaged a few children nearby in a friendly football game with their ball. Maddie gave up momentarily and watched Zack and the children instead. A smile crept onto her face as she watched Zack goof off with the children, allowing them to tackle him to the ground repeatedly. It reminded her of her days off from the Tipton; she would accompany Carey, the twins and occasionally a reluctant London to this same park for a quiet picnic and touch football. And then there were the times when Maddie's parents ceased bickering long enough to accompany her and her grandmother for ice-cream and hot dogs in the park.

Without even realizing that her eyes had forgotten about the crowds, Maddie bent her head to the blank page once more and began to write. At first, her writing was neat and legible; but as her thoughts flowed whimsically across the page, her thoughts meshed to form untidy scrawls of ink seeping from her pen. The feverish impatience of Maddie's creativity might have ordinarily set her whole hand on fire in a parallel universe with its sheer intensity. But Maddie ignored this foolish danger; she wrote and wrote, only content to draw breath in the far reaches of her mind completely unattached to the reality at hand.

When Maddie finally paused in her consciousness, she looked up and saw Zack approaching her, taking deliberately cautious strides. He carried two ice-cream cones in his hand. "I come bearing gifts," he announced teasingly as he sat down beside her. "Thanks Zack, that's so thoughtful of you." Maddie replied graciously, giving a small smile when she realised that he'd gotten her favourite: chocolate fudge with drizzles of caramel and almonds shavings. "I didn't even see you go get these; I actually missed most of your thrilling football game too." Maddie admitted sheepishly. "That's okay, you were justifiably indisposed." Zack replied graciously, giving her a small smile. "How many pages have you written so far?" Zack inquired casually. Maddie obligingly counted her pages, but stopped abruptly when she exceeded three pages. "That's more than what I've written in a week." Maddie marveled in amazement. "Must be the fresh air." Zack mused in an amused tone. "No, I think it's you. Thank you for bringing me here. Did you have this in mind the whole time when I made that silly bet?" Maddie asked curiously of Zack. "No, it only occurred to me after I talked to Brett. I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone: get you writing again and talking to me again." Zack replied earnestly. "Well it worked all the same." Maddie intervened amicably. "Don't thank me yet, we've still got the whole day ahead of us. Are you ready to go to the next destination on your trip down memory lane?" Zack asked stoically of Maddie, holding out his hand. "Sure." Maddie agreed readily, placing her hand in his as they walked out of the park.

"Zack, what are we doing at my old school?" Maddie asked quizzically. Sure enough, Zack and Maddie were standing in the parking lot of Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. "I told you, we're taking a trip down Memory Lane. This is still the one place in the world which contains the majority of your pieces of literature before you became a seasoned journalist." Zack explained philosophically. "Well, we should head to the library, that's where all my old works are kept. Why aren't we going through the front entrance?" Maddie asked quizzically. "We're just taking a little detour," Zack replied mysteriously, pushing open a double-door. Maddie stared in awe at the cheering crowd and the two teams of young women positioned on either side of a white horizontal net. "Zack, it's a volleyball match." Maddie mused aloud. "I know, I bought tickets." Zack replied casually. "Since when do you have to buy tickets for a volleyball game at our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow?" Maddie demanded pointedly. "Since they've won the State championships 4 years in a row. That might be on account of their new coach. I fact, he hooked me up with such great tickets. Oh, there he is now." Zack replied with a grin, waving to the coach as he approached them. Maddie's jaw dropped in shock when she saw who it was. "Not you!" she exclaimed in alarm. Bob stood a few inches away, wearing a black and yellow tracksuit, a whistle around his neck and a goofy grin on his face.

"Bob's the new coach?!" Maddie exclaimed in shock. "Initially, I did it temporarily. But I've been head coach for the last 2 years." Bob exclaimed promptly with a smug smile. "Wait, but that means you live in town! Why would you stay at the Tipton if you didn't come from out of state?" Maddie asked in confusion. "So I like a glamorous lifestyle every once in a while. Sue me!" Bob exclaimed defensively. "Okay Fergie, take a chill-pill. Can you take us to our seats please?" Zack asked quickly of Bob. Begrudgingly, Bob showed Maddie and Zack to two seats located in the front row of the bleachers in the gymnasium. "This is so cool Zack. Come on girls!" Maddie bellowed excitedly, cupping her mouth with her hands. "Yeah come on ladies, make the guys work for a date!" Zack called out. "What? Guys like girls who play sports," Zack added defensively when he got a quelling stare from Maddie.

"I can't believe you didn't write anything down during the game," Zack teased while laughing. "I'm sorry, but the volleyball game was way too good. Wait, why am I apologizing? Who takes notes during a sporting event?" Maddie demanded teasingly. It was nearly 4pm and Zack and Maddie had spent nearly the entire day at Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. They had finished watching the volleyball, chatted to the volleyball team and pretty much roamed the school from head to toe. They had finally left the school and were strolling through Maddie's old neighbourhood, talking and laughing together, as if time were still static. "It was so great talking to those girls on the volleyball team about their hopes and aspirations. I can't believe some of them knew who I was. I wasn't aware that I'd made an impression on anyone, least of all Sister Dominique. I don't think she believed I'd ever amount to anything." Maddie stated ruefully. "Well I guess you showed her," Zack responded crisply, letting down his guard for a split second. "What I mean is, you always believed in yourself and you went after what you wanted. So I say, screw Sister Dominique (no offense to her Eternal Overlords). Those girls have someone to look up to, something to aspire to. So don't ever think that you haven't made an impression on anyone. You're pretty unforgettable." Zack added in a soft voice. Maddie's cheeks went red and Zack found that he was blushing too. "Wow Zack, that's so sweet of you to say. Thank you." Maddie responded meekly, feeling the need to look away from him. "Uh, you're welcome, you know whatever." Zack stated hurriedly while clearing his throat. "So it's getting kinda late, you must be hungry." Zack continued in an observant tone. "Starving," Maddie agreed readily. "Then I know just the place, it's not too far from here." Zack responded casually, a twinkle in his eye. "Well then, lead the way, your instincts haven't failed me yet." Maddie stated confidently with a broad smile.

"Somewhere close by…of all the places…haven't I suffered enough humiliation for one week?" Maddie demanded indignantly. Zack bit his lip to stop from laughing. He and Maddie were standing in the front of the queue at a local restaurant, waiting to be served. A young teenage girl with a chicken-shaped hat stood in front of them. "Welcome to the Cluck Bucket, may I take your order?" the cashier asked with a plastered smile on her face. Zack couldn't take it anymore and began laughing uproariously at Maddie's expression. "I'll say it again Zack: you are not funny." Maddie muttered through gritted teeth. "Aw come on Maddie! You said you were starving and the Cluck Bucket does serve the best chicken in town. Think of it as an anecdote for a future chapter about me." Zack replied teasingly. "Oh don't worry, I'll save a paragraph of descriptive adjectives just for you." Maddie promised maliciously. "Would you like to try our egg-citing new Nugget meal?" the cashier asked with a smile.

The remainder of their time at the Cluck Bucket was spent insulting each other, teasing each other and laughing at other customers. It was the most fun that both Zack and Maddie had experienced together and apart. "I still can't believe that London owned and ran this place for an entire summer." Zack guffawed in-between mouthfuls of chicken. "Yeah, London was terrific at it. She even took care of that horrible manager who demoted me; he took over my position as Hilary Hen." Maddie stated smugly, taking a chip off Zack's plate. This made Zack laugh even harder. "I can't believe how much fun I'm having." Zack admitted quietly once his laughter had finally ceased. "Me too, I'm glad we did this." Maddie agreed sincerely. Zack instinctively glanced at his watch and saw that it was already 6pm. "Geez, look at the time. I didn't realise how late it was." Zack stated ruefully. Maddie leant over and glanced at Zack's watch as well. "Gosh, you're right. I didn't realise we left the hotel almost 12 hours ago." Maddie agreed reluctantly. "But I'm not ready to go home yet," she added, quieter still. Zack's eyes snapped up from his plate and stared at Maddie quizzically. "You're not? But, where do you still wanna go?" Zack asked curiously, looking her in the eye. "I don't know, I don't care. I haven't had this much fun in God-knows-how-long. I'm just not ready to say goodnight yet. I'm game if you are." Maddie responded mysteriously, her eyelids fluttering more than what was necessary. That was all the encouragement that Zack needed. "Cheque please!" he exclaimed jubilantly.

Zack very graciously offered to take Maddie back to the Tipton to change. Maddie declined, but compromised by dropping her notebook and pen off in her hotel room, greeting a surprised Mr. Moseby and Norman the Doorman all the way out the revolving doors. Zack and Maddie ended up at Inertia, an astonished Jake McKenzie surprised to see them at his club 2 nights in a row and purportedly getting along. They didn't stay very long, but ended up wandering the streets of downtown much like the afternoon. They stopped their wandering when they came across a bar hidden away on a deserted corner. The twinkle in Maddie's eye was all the acquiescence needed for her and Zack to push the doors open.

"Trust you to pick a bar named The Green Leprechaun." Zack quipped with a laugh while he sipped his beer. Maddie was completely unphased by Zack's teasing. "I'm trying to get in touch with my Irish roots." Maddie retorted airily, while sipping on her Smirnoff Spin. The two of them had been dancing prior to getting their drinks to all sorts of country music. Zack and Maddie hadn't even drunken that much, content only to travel along the unnatural high created and generated by them both. Then they heard the music change abruptly from a song containing a noticeable banjo and fiddle to one easily recognisable from popular culture or American Idol. It was Michael John's cover of Dolly Parton's classic hit "It's All Wrong, But It's Alright" filling the airwaves in scintillating streams of tranquillity. "Oh my gosh, I love this song!" Maddie exclaimed excitedly, looking over at Zack. "Well, what are you waiting for? You've already set the record for the longest street party ever." Zack replied with a teasing smile. Without waiting for her to ask, Zack took Maddie's hand in his and steered her gently towards the parting of the crowd to the tiny dance floor. Zack's hands were placed on Maddie's waist and hers around his neck before the other couples joined them on the dance floor.

_Hello, are you free tonight?_

_I like your looks, I love your smile_

_Could I use you for a while?_

_It's all wrong but it's alright_

"I forgot how good you were at this," Maddie murmured after Zack had twirled her effortlessly, bringing her expertly close to his body once more. "I don't get older, just better." Zack responded airily, preventing Maddie from bumping into a girl beside them to prove his point. "And cockier," Maddie muttered dryly. "I can afford to be cocky; I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room." Zack replied smoothly, his right hand moving to Maddie's back while his left held hers in place. "I bet you say that to all the girls." Maddie stated knowingly, burying her head into Zack's chest. "I bet that I don't." Zack murmured earnestly, his chin touching the top of Maddie's head while they danced.

_It's all wrong but it's alright_

_Just close your eyes and hold me tight_

_Tell me sexy lovin' lines_

_It's all wrong but it's alright _

And then it finally: the world and all its inhabitants disappeared save for two. Zack and Maddie swayed to the sound of the music coinciding with their hearts and minds, their souls intertwining sporadically for a few minutes. Maddie felt immeasurably light in Zack's arms; Zack felt immeasurably strong in hers. Maddie wondered if it could always feel this way to dance with someone: teetering over the edge of a cliff of possibilities wrought with hope and disaster. And they were floating face down to meet the bottom with innocent masochism.

They were nearing the centre of the wishing well, the Tipton being the final destination for the night's adventures. Maddie and Zack were laughing amicably together, a subtle change from the Green Leprechaun's precarious leap into the unknown. They were no longer avoiding each other, no longer bickering. They were laughing and smiling, that 4-year exile in space and time crudely pushed together as if it had never lapsed. They emerged from the elevator and stood outside Maddie's hotel room door. Zack had his hands in his pocket, Maddie was leaning against the door smiling at him, without any seeming intention of quitting the hallway. The hallway lights gave Zack's blonde hair a strange golden tinge, making his blue eyes the colour of sapphire. Maddie wondered why she'd never noticed how beautiful Zack's smile was; perhaps the age difference had blinded more than her sense of logic and responsibility. Zack watched Maddie intently, his lips curling into a smile the way her nose wrinkled when she was trying to remember the tiny details in her anecdotes. She was glowing from head to toe and it had nothing to do with the hallway lights shining on her. He could stand in this hallway all night long if it meant a few more hours, minutes, even seconds with Maddie.

"So um, thanks for an entertaining day," Maddie stated graciously, breaking into the silence. "Um, you're welcome Maddie. I'm glad you had a good time." Zack replied earnestly, giving her a small smile. "I'm still so wired, I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." Maddie murmured softly. "Well that's good, you'll be able to write down a few more chapters before dawn." Zack replied teasingly with a smile. "You're right, the book's not gonna write itself. But for the first time in a while, I'm not dreading it. It's like this volcano that's erupting out of me, unable to contain itself. I feel like I could combust from sheer excitement. Thank you Zack." Maddie breathed, opening the room door a fraction while still facing him. "For what?" Zack asked dumbfounded. "For helping me find my muse: the past." Maddie replied softly with a slightly nervous chuckle. "I didn't do anything Maddie. You're the one who's good with words. You're the one who takes stories and captures everyone's imaginations, leaving everyone hanging onto your every word. You're the author, you're timeless." Zack stated quietly, his words coming out in torrents. Maddie's eyes went wide and Zack knew that he'd said too much. Why did he always have to ramble on like an idiot? Zack tried desperately to think of something cool and breezy to say to cover up that moment of astounding honesty. But Zack's eyes went wide too and his silence became more pronounced when Maddie crashed into him, her lips on his.

Zack wasn't logical or cautious by nature; he usually left that up to Cody to do for the both of them. So he acted in the heat of the moment, his robotic hands obeying his wish as they ran through Maddie's golden hair on autopilot. With one hand he kept hold of Maddie's waist while the other propelled them both through the open door. All he could think of and feel were Maddie's lips on his; tasting, touching and teasing to no end. Maddie gripped Zack's head tightly, gasping slowly against Zack's face when their lips parted. Maddie closed her eyes as Zack planted tiny kisses on her shoulder blades and collarbone, her heart thumping in her chest. She opened her eyes briefly, a silent flame growing in them as she looked at Zack. Then she fiercely tugged at Zack's hoodie, pulling him down with her onto the bed. Zack cupped her face with his hands while he kissed her passionately, his tongue parting her mouth. Their foreheads were touching while he exhaled in raspy gasps against her mouth. Maddie remembered how it had felt to be kissed by Zack before, but this was so much more. His hands grasped hers in a vice grip past her head, holding them in place while his lips straddled her stomach. She felt imprisoned, she felt liberated. The lights were dimmed in the room, making Zack's hair seem darker. A dark brown to be precise, the same shade as…

"Brett," Maddie's brain screamed in alarm at her conscience from the depths of the abyss. Maddie shuddered while she looked at Zack in horror and pulled her lips off his. The spell had been cast and broken in one fell swoop. She realised where she was and who she was with. How could she have let this happen? How could she have let it get this far? "Zack, get off me." Maddie commanded tersely, shrugging Zack off her with surprising strength which sent him careening off the bed. "Maddie, what's wrong?" Zack asked in alarm, righting himself immediately. "What's wrong?! This, this is wrong! You and I and this entire situation are wrong! I have a boyfriend Zack, I shouldn't be kissing you. This was a mistake." Maddie replied in a daze, not looking at Zack and clutching her face in her hands. "Wait Maddie, don't say that! This wasn't a mistake." Zack responded pleadingly. "I think you should go Zack." Maddie murmured sadly, looking him in the eye finally. "No wait, don't do this Maddie, don't shut me out. Let's talk about this," Zack pleaded morosely, his face looking stricken. "Just go Zack! I can't do this with you right now!" Maddie snapped angrily, finally losing her temper. Zack looked at her one last time with a sad look in his eyes before quitting her room and closing the door gently behind him. Maddie went to the door and put the safety clasp on, her hand trembling violently. Zack collapsed against the wall opposite Maddie's door and buried his head in his hands. Maddie collapsed against her room door and sank to the floor. She gasped when she touched her cheek and found a stray salty tear there. And it wasn't long before more fell from her eyes as she wept quietly into her hands. Zack and Maddie were completely oblivious to each other now; too lost in their separately mutual pain burning in the hollow of their chests. The spell was definitely broken.

_**A/N: Alas, the chapter is finally over (too soon I think). I know I'm terrible for ending the chapter on this note; in my defense, I didn't want to. I much prefer the constant jokes. But fewer jokes do make room for more angst and saucy moments. And that's what it's all about on Fanfiction ; ) It just wouldn't be a Suite Life fanfiction without angst. I hope that the interaction between Zack and Maddie (not comfortable saying Zaddie) wasn't too sappy, I'm trying to make Zack a better man whatever that means : ) I apologise in advance for chapter 6 being ridiculously long. Thanks for the constant support to all who've reviewed my story, added it to their favourites or just simply scanned through it on a quickie. Do I have to keep making disclaimers for Suite Life? 'Cause in case anyone hasn't noticed, I do not own the rights to any of it. Sigh, I wish I had my own TV show. Cheers!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Penny For Your Thoughts

_**A/N: I promised this would be a long chapter and I delivered ; ) **__**This is the second last chapter which will tie up most of the loose ends before the wedding day. I've got goose bumps just thinking about it : ) It'll be sad to be finished with the story soon, but I've enjoyed it thoroughly. I wanted to say thank you to three more reviewers: JennaLeigh (who has reviewed my story twice), PerennialKilljoy (who was the first to ever review my story) and Wyntirsno (the most recent reviewer). But seriously, thank you to all who've reviewed and read my story, you're all far too kind. And now, onto the story. Much more angst, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 6: Penny For Your Thoughts**

"Zack, come on. It's been 3 days already, you can't hide in here forever." Cody remonstrated sensibly. "Just watch me." Zack retorted despondently. Cody was standing in front of his bed which was immaculately neat and tidy. Zack's side of the room on the other hand had Ding-Dong wrappers, empty cans, empty bottles and the remnants of Chinese take-out all strewn across the carpet. If Cody had his way, he would've called in 3 maids to make the room spotless again. But Zack didn't want any company, so Cody had let him be for the time being. But 3 days had already passed since the 'incident' as Zack had termed it, and Zack was already worse for wear. Faint stubble was visible on his once clean-shaven face, his eyes were blood shot, his hair was in disarray; he had taken to wearing a bathroom over his pyjamas indefinitely not to mention an inclination towards a serious case of B.O.

"Maybe you should try talking to Maddie again" Cody persisted gently. "I can't, it's over. The day after the 'incident', I waited outside her door for the whole day. 24 hours man! And she didn't come out of her room once! Not even to check if the hallway was clear of whipped lovesick puppies." Zack replied miserably. "Okay Zack, wallowing in our room isn't healthy for you. Let's get out of here, get some fresh air." Cody pleaded desperately with his twin brother. "I can't leave this room, I'm too depressed. Besides, what if I run into Maddie? I can't face her man." Zack wailed morosely. Cody stared at the ceiling for a moment. London had confided in him just yesterday that Maddie hadn't left her room either since the 'incident' and would be staying indoors indefinitely. "Trust me, that won't be a problem." Cody said to Zack in a grim tone.

"Maddie come on, open up the door!" London bellowed while thumping her fist against the door. She received no response, but heard papers being gathered up from somewhere. "Maddie, it's been 3 days. Cody told me what happened, you're gonna have to talk to someone about it eventually." London promised grimly. "Go away London, I don't wanna see anyone. I'm too ashamed." Maddie called out in a vehement wail. "Oh don't be so melodramatic Maddie. The only time you should ever be ashamed is if you're wearing fake Louis Vuitton stilettos with a summer dress. And we both know you have way too much class for that. Well, more class than my friend Chelsea at any rate," London rambled on passionately. When Maddie didn't respond, London changed tactics. "Fine, don't open the door, I'll just tell everyone about that time I set you up on a blind date and your hair frizzed up because of the humidity." London stated airily.

The door opened so fast that London's hair whipped around her face. Maddie stood glaring at a triumphant looking London. "Repeat that story and you'll be a dead heiress in the near future." Maddie breathed venomously, her blood shot eyes shooting daggers. "Fair enough, now can we talk about the real issue at hand?" London demanded seriously. Maddie rolled her eyes and stepped back to let London into the room. "Geez Maddie, your hair looks terrible! Are you sure it wasn't humid last night?" London asked pointedly. "Thank you London, you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better." Maddie quipped sarcastically while grabbing a brush. "Maddie, what the hell are all these papers for?" London demanded quizzically, staring in dismay at the huge stack on Maddie's unmade bed. For the first time in 3 days, Maddie smiled.

For the first hour after she'd thrown Zack out of her room on Sunday night, Maddie had sat curled up in a ball against her door. She kept obsessing in hopeless regret about spending the day and almost the night with Zack. Zack and Brett's faces were permanently seared into her memory, taunting her foolish heart and indecision. There was no way she could sleep and crying left her feeling even worse instead of the relief it promised her. So she did the only thing left to her: she started to write. And write she did as the soothing confidence of her pen and brain helped to exorcise the demons. Maddie lost count of how many pages she wrote in 3 days; she could've covered the four walls with the sheaves. For each moment she dwelt on Brett's expression of disappointment and betrayal; it was an average of 3 pages every 10 minutes. For Zack's expressions of sorrow and grief, it was 6 pages every 15 minutes.

"It's my novel. I think I'm finished." Maddie replied grimly, feeling no satisfaction in her achievement. "Novel singular?? Maddie, you could write 3 novels with this much writing!" London pointed out hysterically, waving the pages in Maddie's face. "Good, 'cause success is the only thing I'll have once I tell my boyfriend the truth about my infidelity." Maddie stated miserably. "Wait, you're gonna tell Brett the truth?" London asked in an alarmed tone. "Well yeah, I kinda have to." Maddie pointed out nonchalantly. "No you don't! Listen to me Maddie, there are 3 things that I believe in: deny, deny, deny. Denial is just a river in Egypt." London pointed out matter-of-factly. Maddie was about to point out London's error, but thought better of it. "London, I can't lie to Brett, it'll make things so much worse than what they already. And we can't have an open and honest relationship without trust. Maybe he can forgive me for kissing Zack." Maddie reasoned optimistically. London was about to protest, but changed tune abruptly. "Wait, you just kissed Zack? That's what you're telling the truth about?" London asked cautiously. "Yes London, I just kissed Zack. What did you think I meant?" Maddie asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. "Sweetie, I thought you felt guilty because you slept with him!" London exclaimed in a relieved tone, patting her own chest.

Now it was Maddie's turn to look horrified. "What?! You thought I slept with Zack? How could you? Wait, did you tell anyone else that?" Maddie asked haphazardly while clutching her face. "Of course not, I don't kiss-and-tell. But apparently you do." London teased with a snort. "London, this isn't remotely funny. I've royally screwed up." Maddie responded grimly. "No you haven't Maddie, it happened in the heat of the moment. We've all been there before. I still don't see why you have to tell Brett anything. I mean, it was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything right?" London asked shrewdly. When Maddie didn't respond immediately, London guessed the truth. "Oh honey, please tell me you're not…" "I don't know if I am London, I'm just so confused. That's why I told you to keep me away from Zack. I can't think coherently when I'm with him." Maddie responded dejectedly. "Well you're not gonna be able to think clearly about your options cooped up in here. And you won't see my point of view. Maybe we need a ladies' conference." London suggested. "No way." Maddie replied icily, shaking her head at London. S

"Cody, I don't know what to do. Okay, that's not true, I usually know what to do. But I can't fool Maddie with some corny line. I wanna be honest with her, but I don't know how to be that guy Cody." Zack admitted reluctantly. He was still wearing a bathrobe, but his hair was wet from taking a shower. Cody in the meantime had cleaned up Zack's side of the room. "Well maybe you should start with just being honest then Zack. Talk to Maddie, stop walking on egg shells around her; take a stand and lay it all out." Cody stated vehemently. Zack stared at him in wonder; in all his existence, he'd never heard Cody make such an assertive statement unless it had something to do with a protractor or quarks. "Really? Just lay it all out there? I guess I could do that. Maddie and I could use a deep and meaningful conversation." Zack admitted seriously. "Dammit, what am I gonna say to her? What words should I use Cody?" Zack asked quizzically of Cody. Now Cody drew a blank. Sure, he'd been in a similar situation with Bailey; pining after her for several years with no seeming ending or closure. But then somewhere along the line, he and Bailey had 'the talk' and figured it out from there. Zack and Maddie were nowhere near that level of intimacy. "I have no idea Zack." Cody admitted quietly. "That's too bad Codester, I was hoping you'd help me find the right words. There's only one thing left to do: call on my comrades for a man-plan." Zack stated softly. Cody laughed outright at this. "You're not seriously considering getting advice from either Bob or Tape Worm? Tape Worm still lives with his parents!" Cody pointed out snidely. "True, but I'm desperate Cody. And desperate men need manly advice on the statutes of man-law. Round up the boys." Zack instructed, his head in a daze while he looked in his drawer for some clothes. This is a bad idea," Cody said to no one in particular.

"My friends, thank you for attending at such short notice. This time I actually have a real problem." Zack began soberly. The only person absent from this meeting which took place in Bob's hotel room was Mr. Moseby, his excuse being that he 'had a hotel to run'. "Finally, may I suggest you wear 3-D glasses at the next viewing of Saw 5?" Bob offered casually. "Bob, I actually have a problem." Zack countered impatiently. "Look guys, I'm really in it deep with Maddie. I've royally screwed things with her." Zack continued painstakingly. "What are you talking about Zack? Last time I saw you two together, you were getting along like a house on fire." Bob countered reasonably. "That's exactly the problem Bob. Things were going too well. We spent the whole day together. Then I walked her up to her hotel room at the end of the night. Well, one thing led to another and…" "Say no more Zack, I see where you're going with this. Now she's avoiding you right?" Tape Worm intervened smoothly with an understanding smile on his face.

"Yes Tape Worm, that's exactly it. Guys, I don't know what to do. I've dated a lot of girls before., but I've never felt a fraction of anything for them the way I feel about Maddie. I mean, when she kissed me on Sunday night, it felt right, like something finally clicked into place in my head." Zack stated earnestly. "Wait, you guys just kissed?!" Tape Worm exclaimed in confusion. "Yeah Tape Worm. What did you think I meant?" Zack asked distractedly. "Dude, I thought you closed the deal with Maddie!" Tape Worm exclaimed indignantly. "You thought I what? Tape Worm, why would you think that?!" Zack snapped angrily. "You said she was avoiding you." Tape Worm responded defensively. "Because she feels guilty about kissing me when she has a boyfriend, not because I closed the deal. Believe me, if I had closed the deal, I wouldn't be in this predicament." Zack replied matter-of-factly.

"You are unbelievable Zack." Cody retorted acidly, looking at his brother in disbelief. "No wait Cody, I didn't mean that. Of course I wouldn't try to seduce Maddie, I care about her. This idiot Tape Worm is screwing with my head." Zack returned exasperatedly. "Ah, so you only peeled the grape then?" Esteban asked lightly. "Look, let me make this very clear so there's no confusion. Maddie and I just kissed on Sunday night. And Prom Night for that matter too." Zack explained crisply. "Wait, Prom Night too? You didn't hit that thang! Funny, I use my dyslexia to land girls." Bob added smugly. "No Bob I didn't!" Zack retorted fiercely. "Get real Bob. Zack was still a minor then. It would've been statutory rape if Maddie had attempted to hit 'any thang'." Cody retorted sarcastically. Zack couldn't suppress a grin at Cody's quip. "Uh gentlemen, I don't feel comfortable at all referring to Miss Maddie in this derogatory light." Esteban intervened uneasily. "Yeah, I agree with Esteban. It's really disrespectful." Lance agreed in a no-nonsense manner, giving Bob and Tape Worm a beady look. "Lance and Esteban are right fellas. That's not the issue at hand. I need your help, I need to engage Maddie. But I don't know what words to say." Zack admitted sadly. "Or you could just peel the grape again," Tape Worm remarked seedily. Esteban had to hold Lance back from charging Tape Worm. "I told you this was a bad idea Zack. We're not getting anywhere." Cody pointed out sardonically.

"It's like I said before Zack, you've just got to take charge and lay it all out." Cody continued in a gentler voice, patting Zack's shoulder while he paced the room. "How can I do that when Maddie won't even talk to me?" Zack asked quizzically. "Then you'll have to get her attention." Esteban put in helpfully. "Hey, I like where Esteban's going with this. Zack, you have to do something big to win Maddie over." Tape Worm agreed eagerly. "Yeah, and nothing says 'I'm sorry' like a great big grand gesture." Bob added excitedly. "Like proposing in a pool!" Lance exclaimed delightedly, raising his hands in the air. "Hey, great idea." Tape Worm congratulated. "Hey, bad idea." Cody retorted sarcastically with a big smile on his face. "Are you guys nuts?! Zack's can't ask Maddie to marry him! Do you wanna give her another reason to avoid him?" Cody demanded exasperatedly. "Just because Bailey didn't wanna elope with you in Vegas that one time…" "So not the point Bob! Besides, Bailey knows I was kidding about that," Cody interrupted hastily, a shade of rouge appearing on his cheeks. "Sorry guys, but Cody's right. A proposal of marriage must be done with the utmost sincerest of intentions and not on some apologetic whim." Esteban put in wisely. "I hate to say this guys, but Cody and Esteban are right." Zack stated wearily, finally stopping in his pacing.

"Proposing is not the answer. All I really want to do is talk to her. If I could just get her to listen, I'd tell her wonderful she is and how sorry I am for constantly making a fool of myself when I'm around her. Then I'd tell her how much my heart soars when I see her coming from afar and how much it aches when we're apart. She's my lifeline, my reason for breathing." Zack concluded just above a whisper. The hotel room was filled with an eerie silence for the few minutes. Finally, someone broke the silence. "Zack…that was like… whoa." Lance murmured hoarsely. "Zack, I think you finally figured out what to say to Maddie." Cody said in a voice with pride. "Si, it's true. There is no higher compliment to a woman than a declaration of love. My own father, Diego Julio Ricardo Montoya De La Rosa Ramirez, declared his love and undying affection for my mother Gladys in the market square amongst stray chickens and merchants selling their wares in our village. It was after this moment that my mother swore to pledge her mind, body and soul to my father for as long as they both lived. They have been together ever since." Esteban stated wistfully. "You're right Esteban I'm gonna do it. Thanks guys, you're brilliant." Zack replied graciously. He gave them all one last smile before quitting the room. "Our work here is done." Tape Worm marvelled wistfully, putting an arm around Bob. Esteban and Cody looked at him and rolled their eyes.

Thursday brunch [25 June] came all too swiftly. Zack hadn't yet managed to confront Maddie, mainly because she had finally left her room and was no where to be found. But Zack was sure of one thing, Maddie couldn't avoid him forever. Today was Carey and Arwin's final dress rehearsal before the wedding. The idea was for all the bridesmaids and groomsmen to dress up, but not the groom or the bride. "Well, Arwin and I can't dress up, especially me. Everyone will see what my dress looks like before the wedding." Carey explained knowingly. "So why have a dress rehearsal at all?" Mr. Moseby asked wearily. "Because the bridesmaids' dresses are gorgeous." Carey gushed, clapping her hands together. "You people and your new-age notions of weddings. It's nothing that a drive-thru wedding couldn't fix in 10 minutes." Muriel pointed out matter-of-factly. Father Morris, who was officiating the wedding ceremony had arranged for the dress rehearsal to take place at noon at St. Paul's.

"I'm still not sure about this colour for the bridesmaids' dresses," London mused doubtfully, tugging at her dress unnecessarily. "Well tough, Carey's sold on turquoise. So quit fretting, you look beautiful." Maddie remonstrated firmly while placing a white flower behind London's ear amidst her flowing black hair. "Thanks Maddie, so do you." London replied sincerely, giving her a small smile. "Okay girls, it's show time. Make me proud." Carey instructed vehemently. Maddie sighed once to the ceiling and took her position behind Bailey. London was in front of Bailey with Carey's sister Marie leading the troupe. They began moving steadily forward, flowers in hand and smiles on their faces. Marie swept forward imperiously through the open doors to the sound of the wedding march in the chapel. The guests were all seated: Zack and Maddie's peers kept throwing goofy looks and smiles at the bridesmaids. Maddie subtly ignored them and focused her attention forward. Her expression nearly broke when she saw Arwin at the arch with Father Morris dressed in an outfit which resembled his old uniform from the Tipton. Her smile faltered ever so slightly when her eyes fell on Zack instead. He looked devastatingly handsome in his tailored gun-metal grey tuxedo; his blonde hair slicked back with gel for the occasion. But it was his smouldering gaze that nearly took her breath away, threatening to steal the remnants of her resolve. How could he still look at her that way with those piercing X-ray blue eyes of his after everything she'd said and done to him? How could he look at her like there was no one else in the room?

Zack hadn't noticed any of the bridesmaids; not even his Aunt Marie the Maid of Honour, not his oldest friend London Tipton or Bailey, his brother's girlfriend. Up till that moment, Zack had been politely bored, standing with an underdressed Arwin and his better-dressed counterparts: Arwin's Greek cousin Milos, Mr. Moseby and his brother Cody. But there was nothing polite about his stare when Bailey's head shifted to the right with Maddie bringing up the flank. Maddie's make up hadn't been done too dramatically, but it enhanced her cheek bones and her brown eyes. The turquoise bridesmaid dress hugged her shapely figure and complimented her tanned complexion. Her blonde hair was done up in loose ringlets cascading over her shoulders. Zack's gaze said it all: it told her of his resolve to stay where he was so as not to take hold of her and quit the room; how much he wanted and needed her; how much he cared. Zack smiled on the inside when Maddie's eyes met his and she subtly swallowed, looking every bit as tortured as he felt. And then the music stopped and Maddie was opposite from Zack, watching Carey (dressed in blue jeans, sandals and a short-sleeved top) standing next to Arwin in anti-climatic fashion.

The facetious ceremony went on accordingly without any interruptions. Oddly enough, the soon-to-bride and groom began acting less and less like they were engaging in a rehearsal, but rather in the actual wedding ceremony, their eyes on one another throughout. Father Morris had to caution them at the end of his speech when Carey and Arwin both dove into each other's arms in expectation of their first marital kiss. The only other person who looked equally disappointed at the end of the proceedings was Zack. Maddie on the other hand, looked positively relieved that the end was nigh. While everyone shuffled around the happy couple back at the Tipton for drinks, Maddie took this as her cue to disappear and quickly. She glided gracefully past some people and voluntarily shoved others brutally out of her way. Zack saw Maddie's attempts and began doing the same, not wanting to miss an opportunity to talk to her.

In his haste, Zack dumped a grateful Muriel into Esteban's lap. Zack saw Maddie take the elevator back to her suite and flew up the emergency stairwell instead.

Maddie took her key-card out of her handbag and began opening her door. In her oblivious state, she gasped when she felt a hand on her arm. She whipped around and found Zack standing before her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Zack," Maddie murmured uncertainly, taken completely off guard. "What are you.-?" "I need to talk to you, Maddie." Zack intercepted roughly, looking her dead in the eye. "Zack, I don't think that's such a good idea." Maddie replied shortly, recovering her senses slightly. "You can't keep avoiding me forever, Maddie. I just wanna talk, that's all. Then you can kick me out or I'll leave of my own free will." Zack stated reasonably. Maddie sighed aloud. "Fine." She responded crisply and opened the door to let him past. Once inside, Zack began pacing violently around the room. When he became aware that Maddie was standing in the room too, he ceased his pacing and looked at her.

"Okay, just a few things before I start. Can you please just let me finish my speech before you interrupt like I know you want to? If you want to yell at me or throw stuff (which you'll probably do after) I won't defend myself. Please sit down." Zack began sombrely, gesturing to her bed. Maddie obediently sat down and looked up at him, worry lines creasing her forehead. "Okay, I know you're expecting some kind of apology for Sunday: for taking you out of the hotel and for not stopping you from throwing yourself at me. Quite frankly, I'm not sorry about any of it. It was one of the worst nights of my life, but I still can't regret it. I can't regret any of it; meeting you, knowing you, flinging myself in your way. The only thing I do regret is not realizing the implications of your coming into my life sooner. You've changed me inexplicably for better and for worse. And you've changed too, but only for the better. I'm not a little kid anymore; I'm not a boy, I'm a man. Even as a boy, I knew I'd always feel this way about you. You tried to talk me out of it, I tried to move on. I dated other girls, but none of them measured up. You see, I had someone else on my mind; this candy counter girl who used to work at this very hotel. I'd literally wait for the bell to ring promptly at 14:45 everyday before I would race Cody back to the hotel. He always thought it was a game; he didn't know I was racing to see you clock in. for your first shift of the day. I memorized everything I wanted to say to you, to make you smile, make you laugh, anything that made me sound way cooler than what I really was. I did this for three years without fail, the longest thing I've ever adhered to in my life"

"But then you left. I knew you didn't leave me, but you left all the same. You had these dreams and goals that were too big for my hollow head and my fragile heart. I couldn't keep up. A few weeks after you left, I had to remind myself not to come down to the candy counter to talk to you: it took a while to get that routine down-packed. You've been part of my existence for nine years. I thought it meant more to me than it did you, our time together. High school passed in a blur, I didn't really see anything or anyone. I made a pact with myself that if I could get through prom night without breaking down, I'd be able to get over you. I'd given up hope that you'd ever come back to Boston, but you did that night. You looked at me differently, like I wasn't too young for you and when you let me kiss you, it felt like we were on the same page for once. And then you were gone again. These past few weeks with you have meant the world to me, I felt more like myself than I have in a long time. The thought of you leaving again is tearing me up slowly. I don't think I can survive a third goodbye. So I need to tell you this once and for all. I should've told you this sooner and meant it sooner, but I really mean it this time. I love you, Maddie. I love you so much, I might die of internal combustion. When I see you, my heart feels like it's literally expanding in my chest. And when you leave, it just deflates all over again. Everything I've done in my life these past nine year has been influenced by you directly and indirectly. You're the author of my awakening. You're my lifeline, Maddie, my reason for breathing, I love you. I love you." Zack concluded breathlessly, the air getting caught in his throat.

During his speech, Zack found himself slowly descending to Maddie's level, slowly bending and kneeling in front of her. It was a few minutes, maybe a few hours before Maddie could speak again. "Wow, I thought you'd be yelling or throwing things by now." Zack stated in awe, puzzled by her response. "I'm not mad at you, Zack, I never was, far from it. I'm just stunned." Maddie replied hoarsely, staring into space. "Stunned?" Zack asked curiously. "You shouldn't have said any of this to me. I wish you could undo everything you've just said." Maddie continued wearily finally looking Zack in the eyes. "How can I undo it when I meant everything I just said?" Zack asked in confusion, secretly wondering if Maddie had finally lost it. "I know you meant it, but it doesn't change anything." Maddie returned firmly. "Doesn't change anything? Maddie, everything's changed! Everything's changed for me." Zack stated heatedly. "But not for me." Maddie retorted flippantly, rising from the bed. Now it was her turn to pace the room while Zack sat on the bed. "Zack, maybe you have changed, maybe you have grown. But we're still worlds apart. It's like you said: my dreams and goals were too big for you. Look, it broke my heart when I left Boston, I honestly never thought I would ever leave. But I did, and I moved on. I didn't let my previous heartbreak cripple me. I packed it away in the back of my mind and I made my life make sense again, I made it meaningful." Maddie stated matter-of-factly.

"When you say you've moved on, you mean with Brett?" Zack questioned flippantly, his composure cracking slightly. "Yes, with Brett, but my whole life in general: location, my career, my ideals." Maddie explained reasonably. "Do you love him?" Zack demanded blatantly. "Yes, I do love him. He's a good man." Maddie responded quietly. "And am I a good man too?" Zack demanded snidely. "I always knew you'd grow up to be one. You haven't disappointed so far." Maddie replied sincerely. "Do you love me?" Zack asked softer still. "Zack, don't do this," Maddie remonstrated sternly. "Don't do what, Maddie? Figure out where I stand with you? You owe me that much." Zack responded shortly. "I can't give you what you want or need, Zack." Maddie stated seriously. "Why not?" Zack demanded angrily. "Because we want and need different things, Zack . My whole life's in New York. Your life is here in Boston. You're about to start a new career. We're in different stages of our lives." Maddie answered pointedly. "Your life doesn't have to be in New York. Boston's your home. You belong here with me. Aren't you the least bit curious about what it would be like?" Zack demanded vehemently. "That's not the point, Zack. I can't just pack up my life. I want to settle down, have a family eventually. I want and need someone stable, some I can count on. You may be grown up, but have you really matured?" Maddie demanded earnestly.

"Yes, yes I am, Maddie, I am that guy! And even if I'm not, I can be. I can change! I'll do whatever it takes. Just tell me what you want me to be." Zack pleaded strongly, placing his hands on Maddie's shoulders. "I can't tell you what to do, Zack. You have to figure it out on your own." Maddie replied knowingly. "Okay, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me. If you can do that, I'll stop. I'll walk away and leave you alone." Zack asserted fervently, his grip on Maddie's shoulders growing tighter.

"I don't love you, Zack." Maddie answered blandly, looking him dead in the eye, iris to iris. Maddie didn't blink for what seemed like forever. Finally, Zack conceded by tearing his eyes away from her. "I'm sorry, Zack, you have to forget about me and move on with your life. Find someone your own age, someone who can make you happy. I never wanted to hurt you." Maddie urged pleadingly. Zack had already made it to the door. "That's too bad, Maddie, you've gotten good at it over time. Have a nice life." He returned sardonically before leaving. He couldn't have noticed when she finally collapsed back onto her bed with no intention of ever rising again as the door clicked neatly back into place.

Cody sat on the edge of his bed, his hands balled into fists, the knuckles turning whiter each second. Without warning, the room door opened with a defiant swing as Zack entered. Cody immediately rose to his feet. "Zack, have you just come from Maddie's room?" Cody asked quietly, trying to gauge his twin brother's unreadable expression. "Yeah, I followed her up the minute we got back from the church," Zack replied tonelessly, removing his bow-tie and jacket carelessly. "And, what happened? Did you tell her Zack?" Cody prompted urgently, watching his expression for any subtle change. This time, Zack only nodded which struck Cody as unusual. "And?" Cody demanded faintly, the remainder of the question dying on his lips. "Maddie doesn't love me back Cody." Zack replied softly, his voice cracking at the seams of his self-control.

Without thinking or planning to, Cody walked to his only brother and put his arms around him. Cody knew better than to show any blatant affection for his brother; Zack had always acted cooler-than-thou-art when it came to expressing his emotions, even those strongly tied to Maddie. But this time, Zack offered no resistance, but simply gripped his brother tightly as they hugged. Cody could not see, but only heard the dry sobs emitted from Zack's throat and his own throat burned too. "I'm so sorry Zack," Cody murmured while patting Zack's back. "Maddie told me to find someone my own age, to forget about her. How am I supposed to do that Cody?" Zack demanded in a voice tinged with fear and defeat. "Ssh, it's gonna be okay Zack. Just let it out," Cody remarked helplessly while patting Zack's head soothingly. And they remained that way for a while, Cody leaving Zack alone to his own dejected and tortured thoughts; Zack surrendering to a pit of nothingness where he was just a boy and Maddie didn't exist.

Zack found himself 20 minutes later down in the Tipton's kitchen in the refrigeration storage facility staring blankly at a large chunk of ice. Carey had bugged him incessantly for days on end to finish the ice sculpture in time for the wedding. Till now, Zack had put it off with excuses like 'I'll do it later,' 'Do you want the best bachelor party or not Arwin?' and 'Maybe if I sleepwalk, I'll do it in my sleep'. But it was now or never, it had to be done. And Zack had no idea how to begin. All the inspiration he'd built up over time with thoughts of Maddie and their time together had been removed by her immortal words of damnation. There was nothing left, nothing left to taint him or make him move one inch closer. That was Zack's first mistake when his mallet made sudden contact with the block of ice. He looked down at his now trembling hand holding the mallet. He struck a second time to be certain. Surely this burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, threatening to engulf him in its once dormant flame, was something more than regret. More than this new sense of mournful despair. Could it be, the drumming in Zack's ears asked rhythmically, could it be…anger?

Zack didn't wait for his reason to catch up with him to steal this new power. He couldn't forget Maddie and now he didn't have to. He didn't have to think of her and how they used to be. All he had to do was think of what they could be. _Yes_, the beast in his chest purred, _use your power_. _Let it fill you up, let the tingling in your toes numb your senses. Go on, use your weapons. _Zack picked up the chisel, allowing the mallet to crush it against the ice, now gleaming eerily in the glare of his infrared goggles he was wearing. _Yes, _the beast encouraged heartily, _beat your resolve down, hammer it into place. Paralyse your heart, stop it from beating. _The seconds of throbs once filled with Maddie whenever she appeared were slowing down into an indifferent murmur. Zack used this final opportunity to think of Maddie many years prior, one memory which was particularly irksome and torturous to him:

"_I know how you feel: disappointed, humiliated, devastated, like you've been kicked repeatedly kicked in the stomach."_

"_You left out nauseous, but that might be from the 19 cocktail weenies that I ate."_

"_You always overeat when you're upset."_

"_No I don't. Why are you even talking to me anyway? Don't you wanna spend your Prom with your beloved Jeff?"_

"_Turns out Jeff has a supremely beautiful college girlfriend. To him, I'm just a kid." _

"_Well welcome to my world."_

"_Zack, you're very special to me, but you're still only 12. I need to find someone my own age and so do you."_

"_Can't you wait for me Maddie?"_

"_I wish I could. 'Cause I know you're gonna grow up to be a great guy that any girl would be lucky to have." _

"_What do you consider as grown up? 13?"_

"_More like 18." _

"_So then, 2180 days from now and we have a date? I've also been doing better in Math." _

"_When did you become so interested in school?"_

"_Since you said that you wanted somebody smart."_

"_That may be the most wonderful thing any boy – man has ever said to me." _

The beast cursed inwardly as the train of Zack's thoughts, but was appeased instantly with approval when Zack was finished. It was several hours later, around 9pm when Zack looked up at his work. Zack was disappointed to find that his hands throbbed in pain from the effort. But it was done and the beast allowed Zack a moment to bask in the majesty of his creation. The skill was unquestionable, the resemblance burned with clarity. The silent figures could've been real if it had not been for their unmistakably icy countenance. Zack or anyone else might have believed they were real, breathing and in love by the way they held each other. Some reality held true, his striking face, her flowing hair. But they were made of stone, they could only possess and embrace the reality crudely carved for them by their creator. The sculptor dropped his weapons of choice with a clang. He didn't give his tears an opportunity to melt the ice. He didn't give himself more time to pity the solitary figures or himself as the storage door shut with a violent rumble.

**Earlier that Evening…**

London came swiftly through Maddie's door barging in on Maddie while she was changing. "London, what are you – how did you get in?" Maddie demanded hysterically, a blouse in her hands. "I have key-card to every room in this hotel." London explained smugly with a broad smile. "Every room – wait, what about that time we snuck into Jesse McCartney's room with Zack? Why didn't you just use your card key?" Maddie demanded indignantly in disbelief. "Now what fun would that have been?" London asked sweetly, which made Maddie roll her eyes. "Nice," London commented mischievously with a wink at Maddie's lacy bra. Maddie turned crimson and hurriedly put her blouse on. "Not funny. Look London, could you come onto me later? I'm going to meet Carey and Arwin for dinner downstairs." Maddie stated hurriedly. "No you're not. I already called Carey and Arwin and told them you're not coming." London remarked sweetly. "And why did you do that?" Maddie asked wearily. "Because Maddie, I know that you're not in the mood for dinner downstairs, especially not with Carey and Arwin. And why should you be, considering your emotionally draining argument with Zack. You need a quiet evening to be alone with your thoughts." London explained seriously. "London, you're absolutely right. I only agreed to dinner to be polite. I think I'll order some room service instead." Maddie replied all too eagerly while picking up the phone. "I've got a better idea. We are having an emergency meeting in my suite." London interrupted, coming between Maddie and the phone. "We??" Maddie asked quizzically. "Us girls. Since you won't listen to me, you left me no choice but to call for a meeting of minds to discuss your plight with Zack." London replied seriously. "London, I've already made up my mind. There's nothing left to talk about." Maddie stated shortly. "I beg to differ. Come on." London urged, grabbing Maddie by the hand. "London no, we talked about this! I am not rehashing this again! London, London, London!!!" Maddie bellowed furiously, still being dragged away by London as her hotel room door snapped shut.

"Ladies, thank you for meeting at such short notice," London began dramatically while pacing the room. They were all assembled together in London's suite: Agnes, Bailey, Barbara and Max all sat in a circle around a sullen Maddie while London paced. "No problem. Besides, I was so not going to miss Maddie dish the dirt about what really went down with her and Zack on account of dinner." Barbara replied mischievously. "London, you have seriously crossed a line here." Maddie fumed from down below. "I know, but it's for your own good. So sit down and play along." London commented curtly. "Oh, the emergency meeting I can handle. But why do I have to sit in the middle of everyone?" Maddie demanded waspishly. "Because you've been a bad girl Maddie," Agnes purred sensually which drew laughs from everyone except Maddie. "Okay Agnes, you have to maintain a 2-feet distance from me at all times." Maddie warned ominously, pointing her finger at Agnes. "Okay, enough clowning around ladies. Maddie, tell them what happened with Zack." London encouraged persuasively. Maddie sighed one last time at the chandelier before beginning her tale.

"And that's what happened. Now Zack is furious with me (deservingly of course) and I'm sitting with this ticking bomb in my hands. Now the question is: do I tell Brett or not about kissing Zack?" Maddie asked plainly of the group at large. Agnes was the first to respond. "Absolutely not! Brett will kill both you and Zack and dump your bodies in the Hudson River! Uh-uh, I say you sing a bar of Shaggy's 'It Wasn't Me' and put this baby to bed." Agnes replied vividly. "See, what did I tell you Maddie? Denial is just a river in Egypt!" London put in passionately. "That's not the right –" "Seriously Bailey, don't bother pointing out the mistake," Maddie cut in briskly, giving her a knowing look.

"Maddie's right ladies, trust is paramount in any serious relationship. From what Maddie's told us about Brett, he might be able to forgive her and they can get back on track. I mean, if that's what you want." Barbara stated uncertainly. "What do you mean if that's what I want? Are you suggesting an alternative?" Maddie demanded defensively. "Well that depends – who's the better kisser?" Max demanded with a playful smile on her face. This question was received with several loud whistles and girlish titters. "I am not answering that." Maddie answered sternly. "It's Zack isn't it? I bet it is," Barbara stated enthusiastically with an eager expression. "Does Zack cup your face while he kisses you and straddle your stomach? I've seen him do it with another girl. It was unbelievably hot." Agnes put in excitedly. "I bet he has soft lips," Barbara added happily. "Soft lips don't mean anything. Back in Kettlecorn, Danny Hoserberg, the newspaper boy had incredibly soft lips. But they got that way from getting stuck in a milking machine." Bailey interrupted knowingly. "What is this? Mating tips for overheated cows?! I can't believe we're discussing this!" Maddie exclaimed indignantly.

"Girls, Maddie's right. This isn't helping. You say you love Brett and I totally believe you. But how do you feel about Zack?" Bailey interrogated shrewdly, watching Maddie's expression. "You're right Bailey, this isn't helping. I'm not comfortable talking about this at all. Max, what are you doing?" Maddie snapped impatiently as Max who appeared to be silent breast stroke in the air, her arms sweeping forwards. "Oh, I'm just checking for puppet strings to see how Zack's still controlling your word processes so effectively without being in the room." Max explained sardonically. "Ooh, she's got you there Maddie!" Agnes whooped uproariously while cackling aloud. "Maddie, when are you gonna get over yourself? I get you not wanting to be vulnerable with Zack, but why not us girls? Are you afraid to admit the truth, even to yourself?" London queried seriously, coming to sit in the centre of the circle next to Maddie. "And what exactly is the truth London?" Maddie demanded defensively.

"That you do feel something for Zack and it's deeper than friendship." London responded calmly, looking Maddie in the eye. "I don't feel anything for Zack!" Maddie exclaimed exasperatedly. "As Shakespeare said, the lady (you in this case) doth protest too much." Barbara pressed wisely. "Maybe I'm protesting because you're all too nuts! Me having feelings for Zack is absurd, impossible." Maddie murmured disparagingly. "Oh my gosh, you have do have feelings for him, I can see it in your eyes. It's like you're working yourself up to say something that you don't really mean." Bailey mused pensively. "There is nothing in my eyes, you're imagining things Bailey." Maddie berated. "I understand why liking Zack is absurd, but why impossible?" Agnes asked innocently, looking over at Maddie. "Not that it matters, but there is a 3-year age difference." Maddie explained firmly. "Sure, that would've been a factor when Zack was still 12 and you were 15. I really don't see how it matters now Maddie. He's 21 and you're 24, problem solved." Max replied nonchalantly. "No, problem not solved Max. We want different things, we don't have anything in common." Maddie persisted relentlessly. "That's not true, you both like that dumb show 'Funniest Monster Truck Collisions'. So you want a family and some white picket fence, Zack loves you. Something tells me he'd do anything and go pretty much anywhere you wanted." London put in matter-of-factly. "Oh, that's what I wanted to tell you earlier Maddie. Since Muriel couldn't and didn't want to be here, she asked me to tell you this. She said whoever you choose, make sure he's the one with two important qualities: a cute tush and dough to spend." Max added rapidly. Everyone laughed at this, including Maddie who shook her head while she smiled.

"Maddie, in all the time that I've known Zack, you're the only other person besides his parents and Cody that he's ever mentioned in the same breath with any sense of importance and influence in his life." Bailey added earnestly, touching Maddie's hand. "Exactly, all this time I've known the Martins, they've always treated me like family. Carey's always been a great friend to me. How do you think she'd feel about me getting involved with Zack?" Maddie questioned of the room at large. "Maddie, Carey's old enough to be your own mother. She's not naïve, she knows how Zack feels about you, she'll understand. I don't think she'd stand in your way if you chose Zack." Barbara responded simply. "Personally, I don't think that's what you're afraid of Maddie. From what Zack's told me about you, you've always had to fend for yourself and make your own way in life. That's made you independent and self-assured over time. But everything about Zack and his love for you is uncertain and that scares you. Brett is stable, tangible and safe. I think you're afraid to really love Zack because you're afraid of letting yourself go completely and being vulnerable with him. Zack makes you feel reckless and unsure of yourself. That's what really scares you." Bailey stated knowingly to the astonishment of everyone in the room.

"Okay, that's all the time we have. I think that's enough food for thought for one night." London said imperiously with a wide smile clapping her hands together. Everyone began standing up and stretching their legs at once. "Maddie, I really hope that you take what we all said to said to you tonight to heart. We're just looking out for you." Bailey stated earnestly, squeezing Maddie's hand. "Yeah Maddie, we've got your back, whatever you decide to do." Max agreed reassuringly. "Thanks girls, I really do appreciate it, despite my initial reluctance to listen. I promise I will think things through before I do anything either way." Maddie assured them while hugging them each in turn as they all filed out save for her and London.

"You've got that look in your eye. What's on your mind London?" Maddie asked shrewdly of London who was standing quietly across from her. "It's nothing to do with tonight's discussion. I purposely invited everyone to my suite so I'd have a chance to talk to you alone after the meeting. I have some news." London began hesitantly. "Well shoot, what is it?" Maddie asked enthusiastically, watching London's reaction. London sighed before continuing. Okay, here goes: Being back in Boston had been a blast these last few weeks with my old friends reminiscing about the old days. I've been really sad thinking that it has to come to an end after Carey and Arwin's wedding and we all have to go our separate ways again," London began softly. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I get depressed just thinking about it. I'll miss everyone so much after the wedding." Maddie agreed despondently, not liking where this conversation was going. "Exactly. But then I started thinking about it. I mean, why does it have to end? Why do I have to leave again? And that's when I realised that I don't have to." London continued lightly. "London, what are you saying?" Maddie questioned curiously.

"I'm saying that I'm moving back to Boston. I'm coming home Maddie." London answered simply with a smile on her face. "You're what? But London, what about Europe? What about all the parties thrown by celebrities and rich heiresses?" Maddie inquired quizzically. "I've been all over Europe and I can skip all those parties. Besides, I can throw my own parties right here in Boston." London replied dismissively with a wave of her hand. "Well London, that's so great that you're coming back. I don't even think Mr. Moseby will mind all the wild parties; he'll only be too glad to see you again." Maddie stated happily. "Of course he will, but I'm not moving back into my own suite here at the Tipton." London interjected plainly. This stunned Maddie. "What do you mean you're not moving back into the Tipton? Where else are you gonna live?" Maddie demanded in confusion. Without a word, London went and opened up a drawer in her living room. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Maddie. "This is where I'll be living," London announced smugly and grinning broadly.

Maddie's face fell as she looked at the paper. "London, this is a title deed. You bought a house?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Yip."

"But London, this is a huge step. I mean, it's a house! Does you Dad know about this?" Maddie asked all in one breath.

"Maddie, I know this is big. That's why I'm doing it."

"But London, I really think you should think this through before you rush into anything."

"Maddie, I have thought this through. Look, this isn't just another one of my crazy ideas. I've lived in hotels all my life and been shuffled back-and-forth between my parents. I want to live somewhere that actually belongs to me, in a real home. I'm tired of being a nomad. And no, my Dad doesn't know yet. But quite frankly, I don't think he'll mind too much. I really think he'll sleep better at night knowing he can contact me at a permanent residence. You convinced me that Boston is where I need to be when you called me in Saint Tropez 3 weeks ago. I'm finally ready to do something this big. Boston is my home and this is right for me. Are you disappointed Maddie?" London asked cautiously, putting her arm around Maddie. "No London, I'm just stunned. This is a 5-bedroomed house. You're really gonna live there all by yourself?" Maddie asked in a concerned tone. "I don't have to, you could always come live with me." London answered airily. "London, are you asking me to be your roommate?" Maddie demanded quizzically.

"Not really. I know your life's in New York now. But if your uh, circumstances were to change in the near future, you'd always be welcome to come stay with me."

"And why would my uh, circumstances change in the near future?"

"I'm not saying they would necessarily, but the future is so uncertain these days; what, with the economy the way it is and the price of gas…" London rambled on nonsensically. "Okay, I get the picture London. It's so sweet of you to ask all the same. London, you're getting a house! We have to celebrate." Maddie urged eagerly. "You read my mind." London agreed while getting the champagne glasses.

When sleep finally overtook all in Boston for the night, the inhabitants were astonished when Friday [26 June] greeted them all too eagerly. For most of Boston, Friday wouldn't have held any significance save for a prelude to the weekend. For those attending the Martin/Hawkheiser wedding, Friday teemed with ungratified anticipation for the nuptials the following day. The only two persons unaffected by this thought were Maddie and Zack, both equally too distracted to care what Saturday held. Zack in particular was stoically calm and composed despite his outburst of sudden emotion the previous evening. For the mean time, Zack had made a silent pact with the beast not to react in any way that would affect the nuptials negatively. Zack reasoned that the last thing his mother and Arwin needed was him putting his fist through a wall out of exasperation like he wanted to. Maddie woke up on Friday morning feeling disgruntled from lack of sleep and certain unease of heart and mind. After the advice offered by her peers and London's news, Maddie's euphoria had been short-lived when her head hit the pillow. It wasn't long after that she shoved her head under the pillow, trying to chase the wave of depression sweeping over her when she thought of Brett and Zack. It was 24 hours later and Maddie still had no inkling of what she would decide. Bailey's startling revelation the previous night had done nothing to make Maddie's choice clearer or easier.

Maddie wasn't in a particularly talkative mood as she approached the concierge desk. But her eyes lit up instinctively when she saw Cody with his back to her at the concierge desk. Perhaps the reason was a collection of things: fond memories, the fact that she and Cody had always gotten along amicably or perhaps it was because Cody reminded Maddie so much of Zack. "Hey Cody, what's up?" Maddie asked casually. Cody whipped around and fixated upon Maddie with unusual intensity. "Hey Maddie, sleep well?" Cody demanded crisply, looking her in the eye. "Not really, I kept tossing and turning a lot." Maddie admitted evenly. "Well I can think of two plausible reasons for a sleepless night: the result of a guilty conscience or from screwing other people over on a regular basis. Or maybe, those two reasons are interrelated. What do you think Maddie?" Cody interrogated pointedly, glaring at Maddie unabashedly. It didn't take long for Maddie to cotton on. "Zack told you what I said to him on Thursday right?" Maddie asked wearily, keeping her eyes fixed on Cody. "It came up." Cody replied tersely. "Look Cody, you have to know that I'm truly sorry about everything that's happened between Zack and I. In spite of everything, I still care about him." Maddie stated sincerely in a voice teeming with regret. "Funny, from your behaviour, most people would classify that as using my brother's affection for you when it was convenient to get your own way. And now you don't have any more use for him. I'm glad I'm not in his shoes." Cody retorted maliciously, inwardly enjoying the look of hurt on Maddie's face. "Cody, I –" "Save it for someone who cares Maddie," Cody interrupted harshly and brushed past her towards the elevator. Maddie stood rooted to the floor, feeling a mixture of resignation and smarting anger at Cody's words. A wave of annoyance swept over her when she realised she'd forgotten why she came to the see the concierge in the first place. "Oh forget it. It's not like the day's going to get any better after this." Maddie muttered ruefully to herself as she stalked off back to her room.

Cody arrived back in his room 5 minutes later, still fuming. A serene Zack who was staring out of his window decided not to ask any questions pertaining to Cody's unusual mood. "I can't believe the wedding's tomorrow, it's all happening so fast." Zack mused wistfully, finally looking at Cody. "Tell me about it. I'm kinda glad it's gonna be over soon so things can return to normal." Cody remarked sardonically. "Hmm normal, whatever that means anymore." Zack responded jadedly. The twins were startled out of their depressed thoughts by a loud knock on the door. "Delivery!" a booming voice called out imperiously. Cody glanced automatically at Zack. "Don't look at me, I've been too busy moping to order anything." Zack said quickly. "Well I didn't order anything either," Cody responded softly. The knocking became more pronounced. Cody sighed and looked through the door's peep-hole. Joy was too light a word to describe Cody's reaction when he opened the hotel room door/ "Well aren't you two strapping young lads a sight for sore eyes?" Kurt Martin greeted in a silky tenor voice. "Dad!" Cody and Zack chorused in unison, bounding into his open arms. "When did you get here?" Zack questioned excitedly of his father. "I just arrived." Kurt replied smoothly. "Dad, you should've told us when your flight landed. Zack and I would've come to meet you at the airport." Cody stated quickly. "I wanted to surprise you. Besides, I figured your Mom would probably be keeping you boys busy with the wedding plans." Kurt replied casually. "Yeah she has. I know Mom invited you to the wedding, but –" "You didn't think I'd actually come right?" Kurt interjected shrewdly with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, you got us Dad. We just figured you'd be on the road again touring or recording an album back in LA." Cody explained on behalf of Zack. "Well I was touring as a matter of fact. But your Mom did ask me to come to the wedding. And I didn't wanna disappoint her or you guys. I've missed you." Kurt said sincerely, pulling them both into a bear hug. "We've missed you too Dad, so much." Zack murmured genuinely.

"I still can't believe your Mom's getting remarried after all this time as a single woman. I just figured it was because she never got over her first love: me." Kurt stated smugly with a broad grin on his face. "I thought Mom's first love was the guy who stole her animal crackers in high school." Cody pointed out knowingly. Kurt's face fell slight. "Okay then, first love after that guy," he amended stoically. "But Arwin's a good guy right? He's good to your Mom right? Sure, he's not handsome, charismatic or musical. But who's keeping score right?" Kurt asked rapidly with a reserved chuckle. "Sure, but Arwin's smart and head over heels in love with Mom." Cody answered simply. "Sure, those are good qualities. I'm just surprised your Mom didn't pick someone more artsy, like me." Kurt pointed out matter-of-factly. "Oh yeah, 'cause that worked out so well the last time." Zack quipped sarcastically. "Well it's good to see that your sense of humour's intact. Got that from your old man." Kurt stated evenly, clapping Zack hard on the back.

"So how 'bout it boys? What say you to heading out to Fenway Park and hitting the batting cages for old times' sake huh?' Kurt asked pleasantly. When he was met with blank stares from his two sons, he frowned. "Oh come on, why the long faces? Who died?" Kurt demanded lightly. "I'd like to come Dad, but Mom wants me to pick up a whole host of things for the reception tomorrow. But I think Zack could use some fresh air." Cody suggested nonchalantly. "Of course he can. Nothing like some fresh air and a heavy bat to cure a broken heart." Kurt remarked jovially. "You told Dad?!" Zack accused indignantly, rounding on Cody. "I had to, you need to talk to someone." Cody explained unabashedly. "Of course you do. And who better to talk to than your old man? A man who's seen the world and experienced every kind of woman." Kurt announced enthusiastically, putting his arm around Zack, who looked less than amused. "Great, it's settled. I'll catch up with you back here at the hotel afterwards. Then you can meet Bailey Dad." Cody stated evenly. "Absolutely. I can't wait to meet the girl that's swept you off your feet. Where's she from again? Cattle Creek, Omaha?" "Kettlecorn, Kansas Dad." "Gotcha, well I'll get to meet them both. Batter up Zackary!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly.

"Zack, put a bit more wrist into your swing." Kurt commanded gently. The two of them had reached Fenway Park's batting cages and Zack was batting first against the ball machine. Zack was having a hard time hitting any of the balls aimed at his bat. "Zack, you've always been able to hit a meatball. Your technique's all over the place today." Kurt added softly. "Yeah, don't I know it." Zack muttered dryly, taking aim once again. "Man, Maddie really got to you didn't she?" Kurt added with a whistle. "Yeah, she got to me Dad. She's been getting to me ever since the day we met. I don't even know what I ever saw in her. She's so condescending and stubborn." Zack spat angrily, swiping at the air. "Man, you must really love this one." Kurt marvelled in an impressed tone. "Yeah Dad, I do. Even being angry with Maddie makes me love her even more. This sucks!" Zack exclaimed irritably. "What are you talking about? Son, you're in love for the first time. This is good news." Kurt stated amiably. "No Dad, good news would be Maddie being in love with me just as much as I love her. She looked me dead in the eye and told me that she didn't love me." Zack snapped heatedly. "And you believed her?" Kurt asked in disbelief. "Zack, give me the bat. You sit this one out before you embarrass your fantasy baseball team with 5 consecutive strikes." Kurt instructed tersely.

And from here, Kurt hit every single ball pitched to him while he spoke to Zack. "Zack, just because a woman looks you dead in the eye and tells you she doesn't love doesn't mean that it's true. 4 times I told your Mom that I loved her and 4 times she never said it back." Kurt stated exasperatedly, hitting the ball with a crack. "You told Mom you loved her 4 times?!" Zack asked loudly. "I surely did. The first time I said it, she dumped a strawberry smoothie all over me. The second time I said it, she slapped me," Kurt began with a wry laugh. "Wait, Mom slapped you?! But why only on the second occasion?" Zack demanded curiously. "Well, that might be because I kissed her in front of her boyfriend. But I prefer a good slap any day of the week; she pushed me into a pool when I said it a third time." Kurt responded ruefully. By now, Zack was chuckling heartily. "I can't believe Mom actually slapped you. Or maybe I can. So what happened the fourth time you said it?" Zack questioned curiously. "She kissed me. Your Mom didn't say the words then just like every other time I'd told her. But I knew that her feelings towards had finally changed for the better. Man, that turned out to be a great weekend in Reno." Kurt marvelled with a seedy grin. "So what are you saying Dad?" Zack demanded pointedly. "I'm saying that sometimes you've got to go after what you really want. It wasn't easy with your Mom; but I knew she was the one for me and I was prepared to do whatever it took to win her over. Anything worthwhile never comes easy, but it's always worth fighting over, like with your Mom and I." Kurt explained sincerely. "That's great Dad, but you and Mom got divorced in the end!" Zack retorted morosely. "Damn, I forgot about that little glitch in the story."

"Okay, so your Mom and I didn't get our happy ending. But I take responsibility for a lot of that. You see Zack, I knew your Mom was the one for me and I really loved her with all my heart. I still do till this day. But I was selfish and immature. We'd just gotten married and a while later we had you and Cody. But I still wanted to pursue my musical career. Your Mom was ready to settle down and raise a family; she was prepared to put her dreams on hold for the time being. But I wasn't, and that was the problem. I still wanted to be out on the road, sleeping in cheap motels and playing gigs till the wee hours of the morning in dingy night clubs. I wasn't ready to be a good husband and a good father. I always regretted breaking your Mom's heart because she was the last person I ever thought I'd hurt. But if there was one thing I'm sure I did right in my life, it's you and Cody. Your Mom gets most of the credit for the kind of men you're turning into right now. Here's what I want you to take from this story. Don't put your own hopes and dreams ahead of the woman you love. Love is about compromise and growing up. Don't be afraid to be grow up Zackary. Sure, your Mom and I didn't work out in the end. But I'll always love her, probably till the day that I die. She's my soul mate. So when I say that falling in love for the first time is good news, it means that you're preparing yourself for future great things. Being an adult isn't about what choices you make. It's about what you do with those choices. You're a man now and you have to own up to your own mistakes and responsibilities. So if Maddie's who you want in life, then fight for her because she's worth it. Your first love never leaves you Zack, never forget that." Kurt concluded gently, putting his arm around Zack. "Wow Dad, that was…deep." Zack marvelled aloud. "I know." Kurt remarked quietly. "Thanks Dad, I love you." "Love you too Son."

The sun waned slightly as the afternoon wore on relentless. Maddie had decided to quit the hotel after her argument with Cody in the morning. She had wandered absent-mindedly to the almond tree in the park nearby, seating herself down on the bench between the mossy hedges. The place was so serene, it actually helped to calm her. But her thoughts were still muddled and confused. And to think that Zack had reintroduced Maddie to the old almond tree just 5 days ago. It seemed like a lifetime had already passed. Because whatever way Maddie looked at it, she was going to hurt someone she cared about. Why did it have to be so hard? There was one thing Maddie was certain of; she wasn't leaving the park until she'd made a decision. "Grr, but I don't know what to choose!" Maddie exclaimed furiously to no one in particular. "Maybe I can help with that," a suave voice announced from a few feet away. Maddie looked up in astonishment. "Mr Moseby?!" Maddie cried out in bewilderment.

Sure enough, it was Mr. Moseby as Maddie had seen him earlier that morning. He was immaculately dressed as always; light grey suit, baby pink button-down shirt, cream-coloured loafers and his favourite green and gold Tipton tie. But he looked strangely out of place in a space where there was no mahogany desk, no crystal chandeliers, no tiled floors and no shiny vase as a center piece. But Maddie's spirits lifted slightly at the look on his face that mirrored her own: sadness and polite confusion. "Mr. Moseby, what are you doing here?" Maddie asked quietly, watching him approach her. "Looking for you Madeline." Mr. Moseby answered swiftly. "How did you know I was here?" Maddie asked dumbfounded. "I didn't, but London thought you might be here. That girl is amazingly perceptive when she puts her mind to the task." Mr. Moseby marvelled. "Yeah, she's been on a roll lately," Maddie agreed quickly. "Yes, she surmised that you might have come here to think. I can see the park's appeal for such an endeavour: quiet, restful, tranquil. I come here every now and then to do just the same thing." Mr. Moseby stated in a relaxed tone.

Maddie stared at him in amazement. "You come here to the park? No offense Mr. Moseby, but the thought of you being anywhere but at the Tipton is astounding." Maddie admitted sceptically. "With all due respect Madeline, but you don't honestly think that I spend every waking hour in the confines of the Tipton? Even I get sick of the place sometimes." Mr. Moseby quipped dryly. "Sorry, but I do Mr. Moseby." Maddie admitted meekly. "Well you thought wrong Madeline. Sitting in the park gives me time to mull over my many thoughts, whether they may be important matters for the Tipton or personal endeavours of my own. Since you have no particular interest in the running of the Tipton, may I surmise that you're mulling over personal endeavours yes?" Mr. Moseby prompted carefully.

"Something like that. I have this decision to make, a choice if you will. But it's incredibly difficult and I don't know what to do." Maddie answered morosely. "Well, have you asked for any advice on the subject?" Mr. Moseby queried delicately. "I have, and even received unwanted advice! But I'm still at a complete loss of what to do." Maddie replied frustratedly. "Was the advice unsound? Is that why you can't decide?" Mr. Moseby pressed cautiously. "No, that's not it Mr. Moseby. The advice, though unwarranted at times, was actually very good and even reasonable. I just feel like I've opened up a can of worms. And now there's some stuff from the past that I'm having trouble dealing with." Maddie responded quietly. "Hmm, intriguing. Perhaps the trouble lies not with getting the appropriate advice for I'm sure you could resolve your contention without guidance. Perhaps the trouble lies in not having an appropriate outlet for your emotions. Perhaps just having a good listener is all that's required." Mr. Moseby mused, a little more to himself. "Mr. Moseby, that's exactly it. I haven't been completely honest with anyone with my troubles. I guess it's because I haven't found anyone I feel I can really trust." Maddie admitted truthfully. "Well then, what about me? I have been told that I listen attentively to the plights of others." Mr. Moseby invited cordially. "But, what about the Tipton? Don't you have to get back soon?" Maddie asked reluctantly. "Pish-posh, that hotel can run itself just fine without me for a good hour. Now, speak away." Mr. Moseby encouraged heartily which made Maddie chuckle.

When Maddie had finished her tale, Mr. Moseby was more than stunned; he was practically elated. "This is just like that episode in _The_ _Young and the Restless_ I saw the other day! Of course your situation is unscripted, therefore much more plausible than any silly soap opera." Mr. Moseby amended sheepishly. "You're right, my life does sound like a soap opera. How did things get so complicated?" Maddie asked despondently. "Life does complicated the older one gets," Mr. Moseby stated solemnly. "Madeline, let me ask you something: what were your goals and ambitions when you were growing up?" he asked of Maddie curiously. "Well that's easy, I've always wanted to be a writer. I wanted to make a success of myself, rise above my circumstances. That's why I worked two jobs during high school; that's what's always motivated me. When I was a kid, I always dreamed of going to New York one day and hitting the big time. When I got my post at the Times, I never really questioned any of it. I just assumed that I ended up exactly where I was supposed to be." Maddie answered pensively. "But what about your personal life Madeline? I don't profess to know much about women, but did you never consider settling down eventually, starting a family?" Mr. Moseby pressed curiously. "Of course I want that. It was just a question of finding the right person to do all of that with. Then I met Brett two years ago and the thought crossed my mind." Maddie responded softly. "But now you're uncertain about him? Because of Zack?" Mr. Moseby queried shrewdly. Maddie nodded.

"Don't get me wrong Mr. Moseby, I do love Brett, really. He's everything I could ask for in a boyfriend: loving, attentive, smart and successful. And he's not opposed to starting a family nor to me having my own career. I guess I assumed that somewhere down the line, he would propose and I would say yes. And then we could finally start our life together. I thought that's what I wanted, until now. And then I'm back in Boston again, my home, with my family and my old friends and it feels right to be here too as well in New York. I feel like I've found a part of myself that I've lost over time. And that's been because of Zack. Being around him has been like a tonic to my emotional lethargy. And he knows me Mr. Moseby, I mean really knows me. We have so much fun together, I can be myself completely when I'm with him and he accepts me regardless. I wouldn't have finished the chapters of my book if it hadn't been for Zack. Okay, I know I would've finished it eventually, but I doubt it would've been half as good as it is right now. Zack inspires me." Maddie stated wistfully. "I sense a 'but' coming here," Mr. Moseby interrupted sardonically with his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "You're right Mr. Moseby, there is a but. Zack may be making me feel things I haven't felt since I was a teenager, but he's still younger than me. He's about to begin his chosen career path. And yes, it is at a prestigious architectural firm, but he is still just starting out. He lives here and I live in New York. And next to Brett, Zack is still a child. I don't know if he even knows what he really wants." Maddie elaborated jadedly. "Have you ever asked him?" Mr. Moseby asked in a different tone. "No, I guess I haven't. Maybe I don't really want to know either." Maddie responded quietly.

"Madeline, let me tell you a story about my own experiences with jobs and relationships. I hope you'll bear with me. With jobs, it was always pretty simple: working with my mother when she was still a seamstress; a temporary cashier at Burger World; a bell-hop at the Waldorf Hotel; the concierge at the Boston Tipton and eventually the floor manager. Relationships, on the other hand are a mute point: I didn't have any." Mr. Moseby began nonchalantly with his lips pursed. Maddie stared at him in amazement. "You never had a single relationship? Didn't you go out on dates?" Maddie demanded in bewilderment. "Of course I went on dates Madeline. I'm not completely immune to the allure that is Woman. It just never turned into anything serious enough to be called a relationship. My dear sweet Mother once said to me: 'Marion, everything in life in uncertain. So make what you will of opportunities given to you. Don't waste your God-given talents on something as flighty as your heart. Mould a career that stimulates your mind and feeds your stomach.' And that's exactly what I did. I so badly craved the approval of my Mother and I wanted to prove that I could be every bit as successful as my older brother Spencer. I studied at school and in-between the two jobs that I held down at the linen factory where my Mother worked and Burger World. I didn't make time for friends or romance. It took many years before I finally saw the fruits of my efforts. Mr. Tipton finally recognised my tenacity for the hotel business when I worked as a concierge at the Tipton. He invited me to apply for a managerial position which was a senior ranking. I've been his right-hand man ever since, entrusted with every difficult task and profitable venture for the Boston Tipton's overall success." Mr. Moseby concluded airily.

"Mr. Moseby, it sounds like you have a life that most people would be proud of or envy. Yet I can't imagine you not having a meaningful relationship at all during that time. It must have been incredibly lonely for you." Maddie mused miserably. "But that's my point Madeline. I've been perfectly composed and content all this while for the most part. I'm used to keeping my own company. I reasoned that I had achieved all I really wanted out of my life; I didn't really need much else. But sometimes I catch myself thinking about the possibilities: what it would've been like to fall in love at least once. To feel butterflies in my stomach at the sight of someone that had nothing to do with getting a good hotel rating. Giving up on hotel management altogether. Settling down outside of the city; getting married to a wonderful woman; having a few Marions (boys a girls) running around and sending them off to preparatory school. It'd amazing how much your mind can wander during off-peak season at the Tipton."

"My point is simple Madeline: forging a career that empowers you and using your God-given talents is good and something to strive for. But you don't want to miss out on the important things in life like me: fun, adventure, companionship, true love. If you become so consumed with making a name for yourself, you will eventually lose yourself along the way. When you were still working at the candy counter at the Tipton, I know I was always hard on you. It was only because I was trying to motivate you in my own way to do better for yourself." Mr. Moseby stated seriously. Maddie looked at him in wonder. "I always thought you gave me a hard time because I thought you didn't like me. Plus, the way you were with London –" "Now just a minute Madeline. I would've thought my treatment of London was understandable. Besides her own father, I practically raised her in the Tipton. Naturally, I'm fond of her in a paternal way. But I was also incredibly fond of you too Madeline. I suppose I saw a lot of myself in you: that same energy, that same thirst for success. I wanted you to foster your talents at the Tipton and hopefully go onto greater things. I can see now that you did just that." Mr. Moseby stated in an impressed tone.

"Mr. Moseby, that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Thank you." Maddie replied graciously, feeling a tear escape her eye. Mr. Moseby swiftly took a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and handed it to Maddie. "Since I've apparently inhaled a dose of truth serum, I may as well continue. Despite his antics in my hotel and his talent for trouble all-round, I must say that I'm pleasantly surprised by Zack's transformation. Certainly, he still has a vivid imagination and a scheming demeanour. But he's entering into a prestigious institution and not the institution with the iron bars that I once imagined. He's finally using his talents to carve a future for himself. All in all, his prospects look promising. I will never admit this to another living soul, but I am fond of the Martin Twins, especially Zack. They're turning into remarkable men. I will be expecting great things from them in the future." Mr. Moseby mused cheerfully. Maddie smiled in response to this. "But back to your plight. I don't really believe that you have to choose between any particular man at all. What you have to choose between are two lives. You must choose that which makes you happy. Because that which makes you happy makes you whole. When you know which makes you whole, you'll have your answer." Mr. Moseby concluded gently. Without thinking about it, Maddie launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Mr. Moseby, you are truly the most wonderful man that I know. And someday, you are going to find your special someone. Don't give up." Maddie whispered into his ear. "I'm counting on it. I've just been voted Hotel Manager of the Year for a third consecutive time." Mr. Moseby said with a leering grin while they sat in the park.

The evening came all too rapidly as most Bostoners returned to their homes at the end of a gruelling day. The Martin/Hawkheiser wedding party (nearly 30 people in total) were assembled in one of the Tipton ballrooms for the rehearsal dinner. The majority of the guests were already present save for four: Zack, Kurt, Mr. Moseby and Maddie. "Now come on, give us a kiss Cody-kins. Tell me, when are you and Bailey going to give me some grandchildren?" Cody's grandmother cooed while pinching his cheeks. "I'm sorry Nana, but Bailey and I need to further advance our careers first. Then we'll talk about grandkids." Cody murmured between his pinched lips. "Where the hell is Zack?" he thought impatiently to himself. As if they were heaven sent, Zack and Kurt appeared in the ballroom with their dinner jackets on. "Dad, Zack, thank God you're finally here!" Zack, you have to rescue me from Nana. She's driving me crazy." Cody whimpered with dry sobs. "Yeah, in a minute Cody. Have you seen Maddie? I really need to talk to her." Zack interrupted tersely, his eyes scanning the room rapidly. "I don't know, she's not here yet. London's been trying to call her." Cody replied evenly.

London appeared at Cody's side looking displeased. "What was the point of putting a tracker on my friends' cellphones if they just switch their cellphones of?" London demanded irritably, snapping her phone shut. "So they can't be found?" Cody offered facetiously with a stupid grin on his face. "Well Maddie had better get here soon. I can't make my announcement over dinner without her." London retorted in a no-nonsense way. "What announcement?" Zack asked quizzically. Just then Carey was next to them as well. "Have any of you seen Mr. Moseby? He was supposed to say a few words before dinner." Carey stated anxiously. "No Mom, we haven't." Cody answered truthfully. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Mr. Moseby all day. He hasn't been at his desk or in his office all day." Bob added knowingly, coming to stand with them as well. "Ultra weird. I thought Moseby was permanently glued to his desk." London mused pensively.

15 minutes later, Arwin approached Carey and tapped her gently on the shoulder. "Uh honey, I think we should get the rehearsal dinner underway before it gets late for our guests." Arwin stated cautiously. "You're right sweetheart. I really wanted Mr. Moseby to officiate the dinner. I'm really worried that neither he nor Maddie aren't here yet. No one's seen either of them all day." Carey replied urgently. "I know honey, I'm sure they're on their way. Then Mr. Moseby can make his speech during dinner," Arwin chided soothingly while massaging her shoulders. "You're right Arwin, thanks." Carey replied softly, pecking him lightly on the lips.

Just then the ballroom doors swung open and a very weary-looking Mr. Moseby stepped inside. "Mr. Moseby, are you alright?" Carey asked in a concerned tone. "I'm fine Carey, I'm sorry that I'm late." Mr. Moseby apologised profusely, mopping his head with a handkerchief. "It's alright Mr. Moseby, we're just glad that you're finally here." Arwin stated soothingly, patting him on the shoulder. "Aargh, this is so frustrating, Maddie's still not picking up! Mr. Moseby, did you see her on your way here?" London asked worriedly. Mr. Moseby's face fell uncharacteristically and Zack picked up on it. "Mr. Moseby, where's Maddie?" Zack questioned suspiciously. "Maddie was with me earlier, but –" "Just spit it out Mr. Moseby!" Zack thundered unexpectedly. "I just came from the airport." Mr. Moseby answered gravely. "The airport? Wait, did you drop Maddie off at the airport?" Bailey asked curiously. "Yes I did, she needed to get the next flight out of Boston." Mr. Moseby affirmed quietly. "The next flight out? But where is she going at this time of night?" Agnes demanded anxiously. "New York." Mr. Moseby replied soberly, avoiding Zack's eye. "New York, but why? The wedding's tomorrow, she's one of the bridesmaids!" Carey exclaimed hysterically. "What exactly did she say?" Zack asked softly, looking at Mr. Moseby. "All she said was that she had to go to New York tonight and it couldn't wait. She said that's where she needs to be, with Brett. I'm so sorry Zack." Mr. Moseby answered solemnly, finally looking him in the eye. "Zack," Kurt said, touching Zack's shoulder. Zack shrugged out of Kurt's grip. He looked at everyone one last time before running out of the room. "Zack!" Carey called out after him, but Arwin held her back. "Let him go Carey." He chided gently. "I can't believe Maddie just took off like that. And Mr. Moseby helped her." Max stated disbelievingly. "I know, I mean why New York? Did Maddie think the wedding moved there? 'Cause it's still here in Boston." Lance stated matter-of-factly to the annoyance of all present. "I'll take care of him." Tape Worm promised ominously while Bob cracked his knuckles.

After checking their room for any sign of Zack, Cody returned to the ballroom only to find that Bailey was missing too. "Guys, where's Bailey?" Cody asked worriedly. Now it was Barbara's turn to look sheepish. "She left. I think I might have upset her." She admitted abashedly. "How? What did you say to her this time?" Cody demanded impatiently. "I might have been reminiscing about that time here at the Tipton where our school band played a symphony with Sergei, the Russian musical genius." Barbara answered meekly. Something clicked into place in Cody's head and he glared at Barbara. "Honestly Barbara, you really should keep your thoughts to yourself!" he spat maliciously and left the room too.

10 minutes later, an exhausted Cody opened the door to the rooftop, clutching his side for stitches having sprinted throughout the Tipton. To his intense relief, he recognised the back of a young girl with long brown hair that shone in the moonlight sitting by the pool. "Bailey," Cody called out as he ran to her. Bailey looked up from her musings with a blank expression on her face. "What happened downstairs? What are you doing up here?" Cody asked pointedly. "Cody, why didn't you ever tell me that Barbara was the first girl that you ever said you loved?" Barbara demanded heatedly, the fire now apparent in her eyes. "Bailey, Barbara may have been the first, but certainly not the last. I told you that I loved you too." Cody stated earnestly. "Yes, but did you ever tell me you love me on a stage in front of the whole world?!" Bailey exclaimed, flaring up. "So you heard about that huh?" Cody queried stupidly with a nervous grin.

"Zack, I'm not upset that you declared your love for Barbara in front of an audience, at least not entirely. It's the fact that you bother declaring your love at all." Bailey answered plainly. "So what, you want me to take it back with Barbara? With you?" Cody demanded disbelievingly. "Of course not Cody. But how I can be sure that really mean it? Bailey asked sadly, feeling a tear escape her eye. "Barbara's a part of your past, kind've like Maddie is to Zack. I just don't know where I fit into your life." Bailed added cryptically. "No, not like with Maddie and Zack Bailey. I'm not like Zack; he was set on Maddie from the first day he laid eyes on her. I thought I loved Barbara, she was my first girlfriend. I was infatuated with her at best, but not really in love with her like I previously thought. Those feelings I had for Barbara have faded over time; she's over me too, I mean she started dating Bob right after we broke up for crying out loud! But you're right, Barbara is a part of my past, but you're a part of my future. That's where you fit in, I love you Bailey." Cody stated passionately, cupping her face with his hands and wiping her tears away. "And how do you know that for sure?" Bailey demanded seriously. "I don't know, but I know that feeling I get in my chest whenever you're around, like butterflies as if I'm seeing you for the first time every time. And then there's that feeling in my gut whenever we're apart," Cody murmured quietly. "What feeling is that?" Bailey asked softly. "Like it's being repeatedly ripped out over and over again. You're the only woman I want Bailey. And if you don't know that by now, you never will." Cody promised seriously. "Don't worry, I believe you. I love you too." Bailey murmured passionately, enveloping his lips in hers while putting her arms around him.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

A few minutes later, Cody and Bailey were still seated around the pool, their arms wrapped around each other. "Why did you come up to the roof anyway?" Cody asked of Bailey curiously. "Actually, I came up here looking for Zack. I thought he could use a friend." Bailey explained earnestly. "See, this is why I love you so much. You are so selfless." Cody praised, planting a tiny kiss on her forehead. "I still wish I could've caught up with him though. I hope he's okay." Bailey murmured anxiously. "Yeah, me too. I feel so helpless. I wish I could do something." Cody stated ruefully. Bailey squeezed his hand tightly. "I know Cody. Whatever happens, we'll figure it out. Together." Bailey promised sincerely. "Bailey, please promise me something," Cody urged abruptly. Bailey stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "Promise me that whatever happens with us, you won't just hop onto a plane and take off without a word. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you that way. Just promise me that we'll talk it out or something beforehand." Cody breathed, his words coming out in heavy torrents. "I promise. You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm not going anywhere Cody, I love you." Bailey replied earnestly, kissing him lightly on the nose. "I' love you too Bailey," Cody whispered, pulling her closer to him.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go?_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

Keane hummed in mournful bliss through the speakers at the airport. Maddie had just gone through the gate to her plane and was waiting to board. She sighed and closed her eyes for a minute, imagining what it would be like to ignore the announcer, catch a cab and go back to the Tipton. But it was too late for that now. Everything that had happened during the day, during the last 3 weeks had led up to this moment in time. Maddie had run out of time; she had to decide. And she knew that if she didn't leave now, she'd never be able to later. Maddie had to see Brett, to be with him, she had to go back to New York. Then she remembered what had convinced her of this fact: Zack's ice sculpture. Mr. Moseby had mentioned it in passing and Maddie had been overcome with curiosity. As soon as she had seen it, she instantly wished she could exit the storage room. She'd never be able to face Zack after this; she had hurt him too much. Unbeknown to Zack, Maddie too had to step away from the sculpture in her haste to prevent her tears from melting the ice. For she recognised the immortal characters carved by Zack: it was her and Zack. It was the two of them as Zack had always pictured – happy and in love. Maddie marvelled even now at their exquisite features, how Zack had lovingly carved and shaped them with his hands and his heart. He had captured every strand of her hair down to the tee – had he memorised it while in her presence all this time? No, Maddie chastised herself, you can't think about Zack now. "Maddie, you are getting on this plane and you are not going to look back. It's over now, accept that." She said firmly to herself as she stepped forward. She calmly handed the flight attendant her boarding pass and walked steadily through the terminal onto the place. She didn't look back once, not even to hear the faint bars of Keane drifting now into unequivocal silence:

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_.

_**A/N: Shoo, I told you this would be a mother of a chapter. I only just finished typing it up. I felt so sad for Zack and Maddie when I came to the end of this. It already feels like the final instalment. But don't despair, I won't leave you all hanging too long. The seventh and final chapter will be a walk in the park after this ; ) I wanted to thank PaoHalliwell for the review as well, all of you have been just wonderful to me. Sigh, this chapter felt like a drawn out after-school special, lol. Anyhoo, I'm going to start the next chapter ASAP and I'll post it soon after. Stay tuned!**_


	7. Chapter 7: I Do

_**A/N: The final chapter is here! I want to thank all the latest reviewers for their input, especially **__**Miss-Frenchie. I'm incurable at grammatical errors and the like. Love me or hate me. Anyhoo, back to the story. I promise, no more chain-jerking angst. Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 7: I Do**

_**CAREY**_

It's finally happened, I think I'm losing my mind. I hardly slept a wink during the night, but I suppose that's expected right? Everything up till this point has gone reasonably well. The atmosphere was completely serene until last night at the rehearsal dinner when Mr. Moseby came stumbling in like he's just escaped a screaming mob at a Beatles concert announcing that Maddie's flown back to New York indefinitely. Is the cliché 'the calm before the storm' too strong a phrase for this? And that look on Zack's face when he heard that Maddie was gone; it broke my heart in two just watching it unfold.

I'm not an idiot you know, I've never been naïve about Zack's feelings for Maddie. I've known about them since we first moved to the Tipton. But I assumed that he'd get over it in time, find something or someone else to fixate on. But he never did; if anything, his feelings intensified for her over time. That wouldn't be as disconcerting to a Mother if I knew that Zack was actually happy making himself miserable over Maddie. I have to give Maddie some credit; she did always try to spare Zack's feelings by deflating him as gently as possible.

And then there's all this secrecy. There's obviously something going on with Zack and Maddie ever since they've both been back in Boston. I can't put my finger on it exactly. And the way Kurt put his hand on Zack's shoulder in that protective way let me further know that he was in on the whole thing. That doesn't upset me half as much as it should've, that Zack had confided in his father over me. After all, I have a wedding to plan; Zack obviously didn't want anything to ruin the day for me and I do appreciate that. Whatever it is, I just want to know that Zack's alright, that he will be okay. It was hard to let him go last night, but Arwin was right. I can't baby him forever. He's growing up, he's a man now. I'm glad that he told Kurt what was bothering him. I know I give Kurt a hard time for not being in the boys' lives more, but I know he's trying really hard. I got over him disappointing me a long time ago, I'd like to think that Kurt and I have grown a great deal since then and even become friends. He's finally become the kind of father to Zack and Cody that I'd hoped he would be. And that does make me happy.

As for Zack and Maddie, I almost got the impression of late that Maddie may actually reciprocate Zack's feelings. This surprised me a great deal. Maddie had always been nice to Zack when they were kids, but she hadn't been shy to tell him that he was just a kid, constantly reminding him of the age difference. Had something changed in the last 3 weeks? Is that why she left so suddenly? Whatever it is, I hope that Maddie and Zack can work it out. They've been friends for too long to throw it all away over nothing. Ah, but what if it's not nothing? How would I as his Mother feel if Zack and Maddie took that step down unfamiliar territory? Honestly, I've never even considered it till now.

I just assumed that it was a mute point, the idea of Zack and Maddie being romantically involved seemed taboo. And it's not like I would've allowed that kind of relationship between the two of them while Zack was still a minor. But now, things were clearly different. I've always been fond of Maddie and she's always been close to both Zack and Cody. And Zack's still clearly smitten with her after all this time. If Maddie ever reciprocated Zack's feelings, I wouldn't be opposed to it. She's a truly remarkable woman and she knows exactly how to handle Zack's crazy and often immature whims. And I know her better than any of those skanky ditzy girls that Zack dated in his time. So long as they know what they're getting themselves into, that would be enough for me. Zack needs someone with her head screwed on right and with direction. Maddie needs someone she can be vulnerable with and have fun with. At least I don't have to worry about Cody; Bailey's wonderful, exactly the kind of girl I imagined he would end up with. My only hope is that they don't get too serious too quickly and tie themselves down, like what happened with Kurt and I. Then again, both Zack and Cody know too well about the mistakes Kurt and I made together to know not to rush into anything as complicated as love and marriage. Both Zack and Cody are young, they should be enjoying their lives. Falling in love will come in its own time and manner.

I found out that last part with Arwin a year ago. I at first thought it was because I was lonely because the boys were off at college. Naturally, I would turn to someone for comfort, and why not Arwin? Most people would ask why Arwin at all. It was no secret that Arwin had developed an obsessive-compulsive crush on me ever since the boys and I moved into the Tipton. I had always tried to deflate his intentions as gently as possible without hurting his feelings. Arwin was always a nice guy and he seemed to genuinely care about Zack and Cody.

But somewhere along the line, I found that I wasn't pretending anymore. I began to regard Arwin in a different light: as a man, a friend, a companion, a lover, as Arwin. And to this very hour, I still don't know why things changed. Was it because Arwin really changed, or because I simply changed my point of view? I don't really care what the reason is, because the only reason I care about is that I love Arwin, crazy inventions, silly quirks and all. Arwin actually got a job at a company specializing in micro-electronics because his inventions actually work now. Arwin tells me they finally work because I'm his inspiration, the missing screw.

And now it's finally Saturday morning. There are still a million things I have to do before 14:00. I'm glad the wedding party is fairly intimate; my parents, Arwin's mother, his cousin, my sister, Zack and Cody, Kurt, mine and Arwin's closest friends and twins' peers. Mr. Moseby and London (surprisingly) have been such a great help to Arwin and I throughout. I don't know what I would've done without them. My only hope for those closest to me: my boys, Maddie, London and Mr. Moseby is that they find exactly what they're looking for in life and possess the kind of happiness I feel right now. Today's my wedding day: I'm getting remarried after all this time. In 8 hours, I'm going to walk down the aisle and see Arwin for the first time since last night. The goose bumps are erupting on my body just thinking about it. I'm going to meet the man I love in a few hours. I'm getting married, I'm getting married…

Maddie sat in the airport lounge, every limb and train of thought momentarily stalled and stunted by overwhelming exhaustion. She so desperately wanted to shut her eyes and close up shop for the moment, but she knew she must stave off sleep for as long as possible, until the right time. It was time for vigilance, for coherent thought. Even as Maddie ran her trembling hands through her tousled hair, she could see Brett's face clearly in her mind's eye: his brown hair neatly in place, his mouth curling into a smile, his green eyes. Everything was in its place just like the first day she'd met him, in that crowded sports bar on 49th Street where the Dodgers and Yankees had played for the World Series trophy 2 years ago. Maddie needed to see Brett's face just like this, fresh and elated for old times' sake. Maddie had finally reached that point of no return: the beginning and the end.

"Maddie, I can't believe you're here right now! You're just in time for the festivities! The disciplinary hearing went extremely well! But seriously, what are you doing here? I thought we agreed I was going to fly back to Boston first thing in the morning. You didn't have to come all this way to meet me. What's going on?" Brett asked curiously, his eyes darting across her face. Maddie gently took Brett's hand and led him away from the party on the roof of his apartment complex back to the solitude of his apartment. "Brett, we need to talk. Something's happened." Maddie replied solemnly. Brett was no fool, he knew what that tone of voice meant and the meaning behind those accursed words. But neither he nor Maddie left their positions for a comfortable chair, but remained standing, staring each other down.

And then Maddie told Brett everything that had happened in the last 3 weeks, the last 9 years and things that only the future could know. Brett was silent for 2 solid minutes, a record for a man utterly bewildered and caught off guard. But not inherently heartbroken, Maddie noted with reserved skepticism. "Maddie, I really think we should talk this through." Brett stated firmly, taking hold of her hands. "Why Brett? I've had all day to think it through," Maddie replied sternly. "Maddie, a day is hardly enough time to drop a bomb like this!" Brett persisted in a harsh tone, shaking her shoulders slightly. "I know I'm dropping a bomb on you Brett, and I'm really sorry. But it has to be done, I can't keep living a lie." Maddie replied calmly, disentangling herself from him. "And what do you want me to do with that Maddie?!" Brett demanded exasperatedly, throwing his hands up. In true surreal fashion, Maddie had to bite her lip to stop herself from breaking out into uncontrollable laughter. She had always thought that Brett was smart and quick on the uptake. But today he was being doggedly obtuse and quite frankly, grotesque. Zack would've figured out by now what she was getting at. But Maddie knew this was hard enough without resorting to cheap laughs below the belt. She wouldn't twist the knife further into Brett.

"I don't expect you to do anything with this Brett. You don't have to pat me on the back or be understanding. I don't deserve any of that from you. I'm just telling you how I feel. I should've done it a long time ago, but I doubt I would've been honest enough to try." Maddie replied miserably. "Maddie, you're talking about turning your back on your life in New York, for…a fling." Brett spat out disdainfully. "Zack wasn't and has never been a fling. If I wanted a fling, then I would've had sex with him the night he came up to my hotel room." Maddie remonstrated indignantly. Brett clicked hid tongue impatiently. "And I'm not turning my back on anything Brett, I'm not going to run away from this."

"I give it 3 months. 4 months tops and you'll be back in New York, wishing you could undo it all. This is just a phase Maddie."

"Don't you think you're reaching a little Brett? This isn't a phase. I love Zack and he loves me." Maddie returned firmly, looking Brett dead in the eye.

"You don't love him! You can't love him Maddie, he's a kid!"

"No he's not Brett. I would never have done anything about it when we were kids. But I don't have to worry about that now because I finally know what I want. And I don't have to hide from it anymore. I'm sorry Brett, I hope you can forgive me in time." Maddie responded seriously, finally letting his hand go.

"Maddie, what am I supposed to do now? What am I going to tell everyone?!" Brett demanded angrily, turning red in the face.

"Tell them anything to massage your bruised ego Brett. Tell them I'm a lesbian for all I care. Whatever floats your boat." Maddie retorted carelessly before closing the door silently behind her.

With a sigh, Maddie opened her eyes and gazed around her. She was still at the airport. That very difficult confrontation had taken place the previous night. Maddie wished she had been more tactful towards the end of that conversation. Somehow, telling Brett to tell everyone she was a lesbian to save face hardly seemed appropriate now. But Maddie comforted herself with the knowledge that Zack would have at least gotten a good laugh at her words, had he been there. A smile crept onto her face just thinking about Zack and that made all the difference in the world. It was Saturday morning, 6am [27June] and Maddie was still in New York. All of last night's flights had been cancelled due to an unprecedented storm which had hit during the night, making it unsafe and unwise to depart and arrive in and out of New York. Maddie had slept in her apartment for the night and returned to the airport in the morning. So far, she had been put on a waiting list to sly out to Boston; but when a flight would become available, no one knew. "Talk about a predicament," Maddie muttered while sipping listlessly on a Styrofoam cup of coffee. "How am I going to get back to Boston on time?"

"Excuse me, coming through!" a rather pompous man in overalls announced, nearly colliding with a guest at the Tipton reception desk. He was carrying an assortment of flowers for decorating the gazebo on the Tipton rooftop. At 10am, the first floor of the Tipton was swimming with activity with men and women in all shapes and sizes bustling, carrying all the props necessary for the perfect wedding reception. "Excuse me, would you mind taking care with those chairs?! Take them up to the roof! You there, the wedding cake goes in the kitchen! And if you shove more of my guests out of the way with your bouquet, I'm personally going to shove those roses where the sun don't shine boy!" Mr. Moseby barked, feeling thoroughly annoyed with the entire business.

Mr. Moseby caught sight of London walking towards him. "Oh, I've had just about enough of this colorful menagerie! I'll rest easier when the wedding's finally over." Mr. Moseby said to London in an exasperated tone. "Nonsense, Moseby. You know you secretly love it." London chided knowingly, with a smile on her face. Mr. Moseby relented by grinning as well. "Oh, I suppose you're right. By the way, I need to give Carey the flower bouquets for her and the bridesmaids. What time should they be sent to St. Paul's?" Mr. Moseby inquired quickly of London. "Probably around 10:30, Carey's leaving in 15 minutes." London informed nonchalantly. Just then, her cellphone rang shrilly. "Excuse me, Moseby, I have to take this. It might be daddy." London stated courteously before picking up her phone. Mr. Moseby bustled off rapidly, not wanting to know what Mr. Tipton wanted.

"Hello… Well you're the last person I expected to hear from this morning," London murmured in a surprised tone over the phone while she stood in the busy lobby. "Really? Well do tell… What do you mean you can't talk right now? You called me!" London exclaimed reproachfully. "Okay, I'm sorry, you're right. Well, what's the problem? Uh-huh, how interesting." London mused pensively. "Okay, I've got it. You keep doing what you're doing, I'll take care of the rest. Au revoir." London greeted brightly before hanging up the phone. Without wasting another minute, she began dialing a new number. "And people say I don't get ideas." London murmured airily to herself as the phone on the other end rang.

Maddie hung up her phone for the fifth time in ten minutes. It was pushing 10:45 and still no word from London. Had she come through or not? "It takes four hours to fly to Boston, it's too late already." Maddie muttered miserably to herself. It wasn't like the airport was getting quiet on top of it; there had been a disturbance in the last hour involving the arrival of the Yankees back into New York and a hysterical mob of fans. J.F.K really was dealing with every kind of passenger today. A shadow descended upon Maddie. She looked up hesitantly at a group of five burly looking men in dark suits and sunglasses towering over her. Maddie gulped, thinking this was airport security finally coming to bust her for loitering and littering Styrofoam cups all over the floor. Ten more men of similar description joined the group, forming a tight circle around Maddie. "Ms. Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick?" A booming authoritative voice asked leaving little doubt as to its persuasive power.

"Yes," Maddie squeaked in a terrified tone. The crowd of men parted and Maddie came face to face with the voice. Then comprehension dawned on Maddie's face when she realized that despite not recognizing the speaker, she recognized his voice. "Mr. Tipton???" Maddie croaked in a disbelieving voice, losing the use of speech for a split second. "That's correct." Mr. Tipton replied calmly. "Uh, Mr. T-t-t-ipton, this is a pleasant surprise. How did you know who I was?" Maddie asked curiously. "Contrary to popular belief, Ms. Fitzpatrick, I do remember many of my former employees long after they have ceased to work for me. I do recall the outstanding job you did as candy counter girl at the Boston Tipton many years ago." Mr. Tipton explained simply. "Thank you, Mr. Tipton, that's so kind of you to say." Maddie replied graciously, wondering what was coming next. "In addition, my daughter London has always spoken very highly of you, Ms. Fitzpatrick. I'm told you submitted an English creative piece which earned my London an A." Mr. Tipton announced in a tone filled with pride. "Actually, London plagiarized my creative piece and subsequently got an A." Maddie amended.

"Well, same difference. Now to the point: London called me earlier and told me you need to fly back to Boston by 14:00, you can fly with me." Mr. Tipton stated calmly. "Oh no, Mr. Tipton, I really couldn't impose-" "Nonsense, it's no imposition, Ms. Fitzpatrick. I happen to be flying to Boston this minute for a business conference. You can accompany me as my special guest." Mr. Tipton interrupted cordially. "Thank you Mr. Tipton, but I'm afraid it's too late. The wedding I'm attending begins at 2pm and it's a 4-hour flight to Boston. I won't make it on time." Maddie pointed out morosely. "On the contrary Ms Fitzpatrick, you will arrive on time in Boston. My private jet is a Concorde, which means we'll only fly for 2 hours approximately. Now, are there any other questions?" Mr. Tipton asked casually. "No sir." Maddie replied meekly, lowering her gaze. "Well then, it's settled. You will be my special guest, it gets so lonely sometimes flying by myself. Come, we can discuss Politics, Art or Greek mythology." Mr. Tipton prompted eagerly, steering Maddie forward with his arm. Maddie couldn't help but smile back at Mr. Tipton; he wasn't anything like what she had previously imagined. He was much better.

12:30 came and all the persons within the wedding ceremony were already assembled at St. Paul's awaiting the rest of the guests. The remaining were upstairs with Carey while the groomsmen stood impatiently with Arwin in the chapel. Zack was the most impatient of the lot, pacing the floor restlessly. "Zack, you need to calm yourself. You look more nervous than me." Arwin joked lightly. "Do I? I barely noticed." Zack muttered complacently. "I've been meaning to ask you Zack, where did you end up disappearing to last night?" Cody inquired thoughtfully, looking over at his brother. "No where important Cody, it was just a waste of time anyway." Zack retorted flippantly. "Look Zack, I know you're upset about Maddie leaving and I sympathise. But it's Mom and Arwin's wedding today. Let's try to focus on that." Cody reminded him quietly. "You're right, Cody, I'm sorry. I'm just feeling cranky, I didn't get much sleep last night." Zack commented wearily. "Wait, hey minute, who is 'zis Meddie?" Arwin's Greek cousin Milos piped up unexpectedly. "Maddie's, uh, she's a, she's a friend of Zack's, Milos. He's just, uh, sad because she left last night, out of the blue." Arwin explained uneasily. "Hout of the blue, you say? But, maybe she hed to work! After all, Saturday is overpay!" Milos exclaimed reassuringly patting Zack on the back. "Sure, let's go with that." Mr. Moseby muttered dryly. "Zack, do me a favour and give this to your mother for me. Wait for her reply, then come and tell me." Arwin prompted smoothly, handing Zack a folded piece of paper. With a sigh, Zack took the paper and headed upstairs.

It took a few seconds for Zack to weave his way up the winding staircase to his mother's chamber. He found her sitting at a tall mirror fussing with her wedding dress. A small smile crept onto Zack's face for a split second. He'd always thought his mother was a beautiful woman but today she was radiant in excess. She was happy. Zack always imagined he'd find someone like his mother to love for himself: someone free-spirited, someone vivacious, someone like Maddie. But Maddie had grown up. "Zack, what are you doing up here? Is everything alright?" Carey asked anxiously, creases appearing on her forehead. "You can't be up here, Zack! You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!" Agnes shrieked indignantly, covering the bosom of Max's bridesmaid dress. "Agnes, that logic only counts if I'm Arwin. Don't worry, I'm not staying long. I just came to give you this. It's from Arwin." Zack murmured quickly, handing Carey the letter and avoiding looking at Max. For Max had been asked by Carey to take Maddie's place as a bridesmaid in the ceremony. Max was the same height as Maddie and the dress suited her, she looked stunning. But still, Zack couldn't look at her, it just couldn't be the same anymore with Max up her with Carey instead of Maddie..

"Zack, did I already tell you how handsome you look in that suit?" Carey queried softly. "Twice." Zack replied quickly. "Well for the third and last time, you look very handsome, Zack." Carey stated sincerely, offering her son a warm and intimate smile. "Thanks, mom." Zack responded softly, while looking down at his feet. "Now, what has this silly Arwin sent me this time?" Carey asked herself while opening Arwin's letter. She scanned the page for about five seconds before her eyes looked strangely moist. "Look what Arwin wrote." Carey beckoned with her hand to all present. Marie, Agnes and Bailey scuttled to Carey's side while Zack remained where he stood looking utterly bored out of his mind. "Aw, that's so sweet." The ladies crooned in a sickening manner. "Zack, look how wonderful Max looks in turquoise. Tell her she looks beautiful." Zack's aunt Marie intervened imperiously. Carey bit her lip while watching Zack's expression. "You look beautiful, Max." Zack stated genuinely, but still not meeting her eye. "Thank you, Zack." Max responded abashedly, knowing full-well of the turmoil happening in Zack's mind.

Just then, two sets of high heels could be heard on the landing as London and Barbara came bounding in through the door. "Girls, what's going on?" Carey demanded in a concerned tone. "I just got off the phone with Daddy. He landed here in Boston ten minutes ago. I have some good news for you, Max.: You're off the hook." London announced sweetly. "Huh?" Max asked in confusion. "London, what are you talking about?" Carey queried curiously. "Max doesn't have to be a bridesmaid anymore; she's been replaced or… uh… re-demoted, I think." London began absent-mindedly. "London would you get to the point." Barbara bellowed impatiently, stomping her foot down on the ground. "Maddie's back. She flew in with Daddy she stopped by the hotel to drop some things off but she'll be here soon." London explained more succinctly. Her gaze seemed to have landed on Zack this time. "Oh my goodness, that's wonderful news, London. I was so worried Maddie wasn't going to make it back at all this weekend." Carey responded optimistically, her spirits lifting instantaneously. "I'm not worried. Now, I can take off this hideous dress and god-awful shoes." Max responded ecstatically while bending over. "I told you the colour was hideous, Carey." London agreed whole-heartedly, earning her a glare from Carey's direction. "Zack, where are you going?" Carey demanded curiously as Zack made for the door. "I 'm going back to the Tipton, mom; there's something I left behind." Zack announced without thinking. "Zack, the wedding's in an hour." Carey pointed out hysterically, gesturing at a clock on the wall. "Don't worry, mom, I'll be back in no time. But there's something I have to do first. Ladies, it's been real." Zack added suavely before leaping down the stairs.

Zack reached the Tipton in 15 minutes flat as opposed to the normal 25 minute drive. Zack had coaxed his cab driver to break every known speeding penalty upon the threat of loss of limb. He ignored Norm the doorman as he sprinted toward the elevator and hit 23. Good thing he'd worked out for the last 6 odd year or this could have been embarrassing. Zack almost feel onto Maddie's room door in his haste. "Maddie, it's Zack! Open up! I need to talk to you!" Zack pleaded, pounding on the door incessantly. "Come on, Maddie, please open up!" Zack tried once again, but to no avail. Zack couldn't hear a single sound from inside the room, not even a curse word. Maybe Maddie wasn't back yet. _Forget about this broad, _the monster in Zack's chest hissed angrily, _move on. _"Shut up," Zack muttered furiously. "I can't let this go. I'll just keep looking. I have to." Zack murmured to himself, running to the elevator once more.

Not in the kitchen, not in any of the ballrooms, not in Moseby's office, not up on the roof by the pool.. Zack ran into Laurie the candy counter girl on the roof, setting up for the wedding reception. This time she flirted shamelessly with Zack, and Zack in return shoved her shamelessly out of the way. Still not in her room. Not down in the basement. Not outside of the Tipton exiting a cab. "It's hopeless. Maddie's not here. London probably heard her father wrong; she's got cauliflower for brains anyway. I might as well head back to St. Paul's for the wed-" Zack didn't finish his train of thought because he was knocked clean off his feet. He lay sprawled on the ground right next to the candy counter, tangled up in someone else's limbs. Zack winced from the wind in his stomach, which rendered him temporarily paralyzed and speechless. Had the 49ers perchance finally come to recruit. That may have been true, save for one problem. None of the 49ers was built like a five foot woman by the sounds of her squeaky apologies. "Oh, I'm so, so sorry, sir. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm usually opposed to people running in the lobby…" Zack's heart soared when he heard that voice; his chest was expanding at rapid pace. It was the girl he loved, nestled cozily in his arms, chattering away like a monkey and he was loving every minute of it. "Maddie?" Zack asked carefully with baited breath. The monkey stopped chattering abruptly. "Zack? Is that you?" Maddie asked in that same careful voice. Zack still couldn't see her so he parted her hair away from her face. "Yeah, it's me. But is it really you?" Zack asked quietly.

"Of course it's me, Zack. Where else would I be?" Maddie asked curiously, still lying on top of Zack. "Not here, you went to New York last night. I thought you weren't coming back, Maddie." Zack replied miserably. "Yes, I did leave, Zack. I had to. But just for the night."

"To be with Brett?"

"Moseby's words?"

"I thought they were your words. Which is why I thought you weren't coming back."

"But I was coming back, Zack. I had to. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye again. I would never put you through that again, Zack. I love you." Maddie breathed, softly caressing Zack's exposed forehead.

Y-y-y-you wh-what? You love me?" Zack spluttered in shock, his eyes wide.

"I do."

"But what about Brett? You went to New York to be with him."

"To see him, Zack. To break up with him. I was fooling myself thinking I could stay with him. Brett's too perfect. He's not you."

"Not being Brett works perfectly for me, because I love you too."

"Good, I can live with that."

Zack effortlessly lifted both himself and Maddie to their feet, neither one taking their eyes off of each other. "Tell me I'm dreaming." Zack commanded firmly, looking Maddie dead in the eye. "No." Maddie replied firmly, matching his gaze. "Then I'm going to kiss you." Zack warned , grabbing her face forcefully and kissing her with all his might. Maddie dug her nails deep into Zack's hair she kissed him, all sense of self-control and resolve gone. They were struggling, soaring, leaping, crashing into each other.

And then they were laughing, Maddie mostly because Zack had carried her from the elevator down the hall of the 23rd floor. "Zack, put me down, we're not newly-weds." Maddie complained hysterically. "I know, but I like carrying you around. You're as light as a feather." Zack replied smoothly. "You don't have to keep complimenting me, Zack, you've already won me over. Now what are we doing outside yours and Cody's room?" Maddie demanded lightly. "I'm giving you the guided tour. I don't know when next we're going to be alone." Zack answered simply. "You can't wait 'til after the reception?" Maddie asked teasingly. "Hell no." Zack exclaimed, feigning horror while opening the room door with one hand. Maddie continued giggling when Zack placed her gently onto his bed. Her expression grew serious when Zack stared down at her. She lifted her face up to meet his as their lips met in mid-air. Zack kissed her slowly this time, his tongue teasing the gap between her lips, begging for entrance. Maddie acquiesced, grinning into the kiss. Her hands began running gently through his hair. It felt good to be kissed like this by Zack, like she was the only person who existed to him. The only one who mattered.

"Maddie, wait a minute. We need to talk." Zack murmured, pulling away from her. "You really wanna stop?" Maddie asked him in disbelief with a smile on her face. "I have to for now. There's some stuff I need to talk to you about." Zack pointed out. Maddie managed to push Zack off of her in stealth-like manner, she climbed on top of him with the greatest of ease. "So talk then." Maddie ordered playfully, smiling down at him. "You really wanna talk like this?" Zack asked cautiously, momentarily forgetting his train of thought. "What's the matter, Zacky-kins? Are you afraid of a woman being on top?" Maddie purred seductively, letting her hair tickle his cheeks. "Not at all, Maddie-poo. I prefer it. It just makes serious conversation a little tricky, that's all." Zack admitted painstakingly. "Tell you what: let's test this theory out. If it gets too difficult, I'll get off." Maddie promised seriously.

"Okay, first thing. Are we dating now?" Zack asked softly.

"Yeah, I guess we are and I do want that. Next question."

"Alright, what about all that stuff you said to me before about me being too young for you and you wanting to settle down with a family one day? Have you changed your mind?" Zack asked quieter still.

"I haven't changed my mind about the family thing, but I have about your age. It only really mattered when I was still 15 and you were 12. But we're older and somewhat wiser now. 21's legal in every state in America. But seriously, Zack, I didn't think about feeling this way about you until prom night (Yours) when you kissed me. I couldn't forget about it. I tried so hard to ignore what I was feeling. Ask London. I wasn't sure about any of it because you're one of my oldest friends. I didn't want to hurt you or hurt myself. I was trying to be responsible and then I realized I've have enough of being responsible all the time. I've had to be responsible all my life when I just wanted to be a kid. So yes, I want marriage and kids and everything related, but not right now. I'm 24 for God's sake! I wanna travel, I wanna dance in the rain, I wanna drink orange juice right after brushing my teeth! I wanna have fun, and I wanna do it all with you, Zack." Maddie concluded while kissing his neck. "But Maddie, are you sure that's what you want? I know you don't think I want any of that, or that I'm ready but sometimes my mind wanders thinking about the future. I want all of that and more with you, Maddie. And I'm prepared to do all it takes to prove that to you because I love you." Zack answered pulling her closer and kissing her softly.

"Oh, Zack, you're so sweet but I'm not asking you for any of that right now. You don't realize that I know you pretty well and I know this stuff freaks you out. You're just starting your new career and you need to focus on that. I'm prepared to wait." Maddie murmured graciously, while kissing Zack softly on the forehead. "And what about your job, Maddie? Your whole life's in New York. How is this going to work?" Zack asked her seriously. "I don't know, Zack. I have thought that far into the future. And truthfully, I don't want to think about all of that right now and start a fight. I just want us to spend this time together and we can figure out the logistics later on." Maddie replied meekly, running her hands through Zack's hair. "So in the mean time, we have fun?" Zack asked quietly, while tracing the line of her jaw with his fingers. "That's what I'm thinking." Maddie murmured demurely. "Well in that case." Zack began before pinning Maddie under him on the bed in one fluid action.

"Hey, no fair!" Maddie whine d pitiably. "Uh-uh, you said we're having fun, so" Zack paused while kissing her shoulder-blades. "Hmmm. Seems like you're having all the fun." Maddie huffed, feigning irritation. "Are you sure you're not having fun? What if I do this?" Zack asked smoothly, while kissing her neck.

"Or this?" Zack offered, his lips traveling over her navel. "Or this?" Zack prodded, kneeling before her and kissing the tips of her kneecaps. Each kiss was driving Maddie crazy while she cradled his head against her chest. "Okay, you win. Let's continue this later, we have to go now otherwise we'll miss the wedding at this rate." Maddie interrupted. "So let's miss the wedding. Cody can brief us after the honeymoon." Zack replied dismissively, while kissing her. "And break your mother's heart? I don't think so, lover-boy." Maddie said, pulling out of the kiss. "That's too bad; I'd much rather spend the day getting you hot and bothered." Zack whispered coyly in Maddie's ear. Maddie closed her eyes and kissed him again. "Tell you what, let's go to the wedding, endure the reception and after that I'm all yours. All night long if you want." Maddie purred, biting Zack's bottom lip. "Okay, help me out the door before I drag you to Vegas instead." Zack remarked stoically, taking hold of Maddie's hand and leading her out the door.

"London said you disappeared last night after I left. I was really worried thinking you took off like that. Where did you end up going?" Maddie asked him seriously while they sat in the cab. Zack sighed before answering. "I talked my dad during the day and he told me not to give up on what I wanted. Truthfully, I went to the airport first to try to convince you to stay, because I thought you weren't coming back. But I must've missed you and that's when it sunk in. I'd been fighting this whole time to engage with you, to get your attention. Last night was when it really hit me that you were gone. So I officially gave up on you last night, and then I went to the park and sat next to the almond tree for old time's sake. Because I knew it would be the last time I'd get to think of you that way. I was resigned by the time London came to St. Paul's with her news." Zack admitted ruefully, looking away from Maddie for the first time in an hour. Without thinking twice about it, Maddie pulled Zack closer and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry I did that to you Zack. I honestly didn't think you'd react so badly to my leaving. I didn't want to tell Mr. Moseby or anyone for that matter too much about my plans because I wasn't really sure myself. I needed to see Brett first to make sure I was doing the right thing. And you know what? I'm sure now. I'm not going anywhere." Maddie whispered and kissed Zack softly on the lips. When they broke apart, Zack had a question for her. "Why did you crash into me at the candy counter earlier? Why were you in such a hurry?" he queried laughingly. This time Maddie looked sheepishly and Zack raised an eyebrow. "Well I had just gotten back to the hotel and I was prepping myself for when I had to see you next, at St. Paul's. But I was really nervous, what was I going to say? I figured you'd still be pissed at me. So I was in a hurry because I wanted… to get a candy bar. Chocolate's the only thing that calms me down." Maddie replied abashedly. Zack hugged Maddie and kissed her fondly on the lips. "A woman after my own heart, I love you so much Maddie Fitzpatrick, you chocolate fiend." Zack teased which made Maddie glare at him.

Zack and Maddie made it to St Paul's with 20 minutes to spare, the time now being 13:40. "Zack, where have you been? Max told me that all the guests are already seated!" Carey hissed irritably. "Sorry Mom, the traffic was a nightmare. But look, I brought Maddie!" Zack exclaimed, pushing Maddie forward. "Maddie, you're here! Oh, I'm so glad you're here. It would've felt so wrong getting married without you," Carey breathed while hugging her tightly. "Well don't worry, I'm here now." Maddie replied warmly. "Oh, that's so great. London, Marie! Help Maddie get dressed! We have exactly 10 minutes to be ready! Move it!" Carey fumed hysterically, turning red in the face. "Zack, why are you still standing here? Go and wait downstairs with Arwin!" Carey bellowed furiously. "Sheesh, I'm glad I'm not marrying you," Zack mumbled under his breath, but gave Maddie a quick wink which stalled her heart for a split second. Only London had noticed them holding hands when they first arrived. A mischievous grin crept onto her face at the thought.

Muriel and Esteban, seated in the second row couldn't help but notice a certain change in the air. "Would you look at that Esteban? Someone just got the nod. Ooh, those two are gonna disappear together right after the ceremony." Muriel mused, glancing at Bailey and Cody's body language as she walked to his left. "Si, eso es cierto," [Yes, that's true] Esteban agreed on confusion, but he was looking at Maddie who had stopped short of biting her bottom lip while she was looking at Zack. Then all thoughts of Zack, Maddie, Saturday, Boston were diminished as the wedding procession began. Arwin's heart skipped a beat as if he'd missed a step going up when Carey began walking painfully slow towards him. Would she ever get there? The church had become invisible, the guests had vanished, the priest was no longer present. All that mattered was Carey and Arwin, who placed her dainty hands into his own rough ones and looked steadily into her own blue eyes. It is highly inconsequential what was actually said during the ceremony, either by Father Morris or by either the bride or the groom. But everyone present in the chapel remembered the look on Carey and Arwin's faces: every nod, every smile, every tear. "Do you love me Carey Martin?" Arwin asked her steadily. "I do." Carey answered without blinking. "Do you trust me Arwin Hawkheiser?" Carey asked Arwin seriously. "I do." Arwin answered without blinking. That bulletproof resolve on both counts meant only one thing: they loved each other and meant it.

"Since there is no objection to this union, I am content. All present here can see the love you two have for one another. May it guide you in your future together and fill you up as your devotion for one another grows. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hawkheiser." Father Morris announced gaily with his hands outstretched to the crowd. Either the sound was turned off or enhanced a million times over as the wedding guests got to their feet: screaming, laughing, crying in deafening roars when Arwin cupped Carey's face in his rough hands and kissed her passionately. "My little engineer's finally married!" Arwin's mother shrieked happily. Carey wrapped her arms around Arwin's neck as he lifted her up into his arms. And then Arwin walked them both down the aisle. Then Zack walked towards Maddie and took her hand and led her down the aisle; then Bailey and Cody, London and Mr. Moseby and Marie and Milos.

The band starts playing, champagne starts popping and bells are hopping back at the Tipton for the Martin/Hawkheiser wedding reception. The guests were thoroughly enjoying themselves on the rooftop. Cody, as one of Arwin's best men, had made a stirringly moving speech which had had everyone in tears by the end of it, Arwin and Mr. Moseby bawling the hardest and loudest. The band struck up an old Nina Simone classic that was a favourite of Carey and Arwin's. Taking the hint, Arwin led Carey out onto the dance floor, leading her gracefully throughout the song. They were soon joined by Cody and Bailey, Zack and Maddie. Soon after, more people flitted across the dance floor with the most unusual of pairings: London and Lance, Esteban and Agnes, Tape Worm and Max, Barbara and Bob, Mr. Moseby and Carey's best friend Denise.

Long after Carey and Arwin had left the dance floor and cut the cake, Carey couldn't help but notice that Zack and Maddie were the sole dancing partners from the first song played by the band. Hence, Carey felt it highly appropriate to approach when she saw Zack kiss Maddie's hand. "Enjoying yourselves?" Carey asked sweetly of the two of them, causing the two of them to jump apart slightly. "Uh yes Mom, we're having a great time." Zack mumbled while clearing his throat. "Uh yeah, the wedding was really wonderful." Maddie stammered quickly. "Okay, I'm gonna cut right to the chase: I noticed how the two of you have been acting around each other since before the wedding. Is there something I should know?" Carey demanded softly. "Yes, as a matter of face there is something you should know Mom. Maddie and I are dating. I love her and she loves me." Zack answered simply, his grip on Maddie's hand tightening all the more. "Excellent. Zack, could you get me my compact out of my purse?" Carey asked sweetly of Zack. Zack's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Compact, purse Zack. Now." Carey repeated tersely in monosyllables. With one last wary look behind him, Zack walked off towards the head table.

"Maddie, is this true? Are you and Zack dating?" Carey probed gently. "Yes, we are Carey." Maddie answered quickly. "Do you love him?" Carey asked seriously. "I do." Maddie replied without blinking. "You really love him?" "With all my heart." "Thank God! Does this mean all the drama and angst are on hiatus for the time being?" Carey asked in a pleasant voice which threw Maddie. "You're not mad?" Maddie asked tentatively. "Of course not Maddie. I'm happy for you and Zack, happy that everything's finally resolved. A mother is always happy when her children are happy. And Zack's been at his happiest when he's with you. What more could a Mother ask for?" Carey queried lightly. "Carey, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that." Maddie murmured with a sigh. "I'm glad, but what about you? Are you sure this is what you want Maddie?" Carey questioned seriously, touching Maddie's shoulder gently. "As sure as having four middle names. This is what I want Carey. I want to be with Zack, I came back to Boston for him. And we're not going to rush into anything. We're going to take things slow." Maddie answered sincerely. "Well then, I guess there's only one thing left to say. Welcome to the family." Carey remarked graciously. "Wait a minute, I thought I was already part of the family." Maddie joked dryly. "Okay, rephrase: welcome back Maddie." Carey whispered warmly in her ear. Carey then placed a small kiss on Maddie's forehead and brought her into a warm embrace.

"Man, it looks brutal from over here," Cody murmured conspiratorially. "I know, maybe I should go over there." Zack agreed gravely. "No need guys, Maddie's coming back and she's smiling." Bailey reassured them both pleasantly as Maddie approached. Maddie came to stand next to Zack and she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "See? You had nothing to worry about Maddie. I told you that Carey wouldn't be upset." Barbara stated shrewdly, coming to stand with them with Bob in tow. "You were right Barbara." Maddie agreed softly. "Alright, cut the crap. Are you two dating or what?" Agnes demanded eagerly. "Do you even have to ask?" Mr. Moseby quipped sardonically while sauntering past. By this time, Max, Esteban, Lance and Tape Worm had gathered round too to hear the latest. Maddie nuzzled her cheek against Zack's chest while he spoke. "It's true guys, Maddie and I are dating." Zack answered simply while kissing Maddie's hair. "And what!" Bob roared while slapping high-fives with Lance. "Oh you guys, that's so great!" Max squealed, clapping her hands together. "So whipped," Agnes and Barbara retorted wearily. "I told you, a declaration of love is a powerful thing." Esteban agreed heartily. "We'll be expecting our cheques in the mail." Tape Worm announced smugly while dusting off his collar. "You're not serious Tape Worm?" Cody interrogated warily. "Tape Worm's right for once Cody. We all did contribute to this momentous occasion in our own way." London put in wisely. "I have to agree with London. Even with all the crazy ideas like apologizing and proposing, you guys have been a big help. Thank you." Zack intervened sincerely. "Wait, you were advised to propose to me??? Are you all nuts?!" Maddie boomed in a squeaky voice.

"You know, it's not that crazy an idea Maddie. If Zack proposed, you'd have a reason to come back to Boston." London pointed out seriously. Maddie had no answer for this at the present moment. "Oh, that's what I wanted to tell you Maddie!" Bailey exclaimed while clicking her fingers. "We have a vacancy at the Herald for a senior reporter position. My boss told me I should ask around before he starts advertising." Bailey concluded rapidly. "And why would you want to tell me that Bailey?" Maddie demanded suspiciously with eyebrows raised. "Well, if you knew anyone in our line of work who was interested, or who really wanted to move to Boston." Bailey trailed off uncertainly. "Way to be subtle Bailey," Cody quipped under his breath. "Guys, I really do appreciate all your help and input. But I'm not about to make any hasty decisions at the present time." Maddie answered seriously. "Yeah guys, lay off Maddie. This is between the two of us and we're not rushing into anything. Today's about having fun, the rest will come later." Zack put in firmly, putting a protective arm around Maddie's waist. "Maddie, would you at least consider it?" Bailey asked quietly. "I'll think about it Bailey." Maddie answered serenely, but firmly all the same. While everyone else bustled away, Cody was left standing awkwardly next to Maddie. "So it's really happening then? You and Zack?" Cody asked her quietly. "It sure is, that practically makes us family." Maddie returned teasingly, while punching his arm playfully. "You've always been family Maddie. I'm sorry about what I said to you yesterday, I was an ass and I was pissed off." Cody apologised soberly. "It's okay Cody, you were right. I took Zack for granted when were growing up. That won't happen again, I promise. Hug it out?" Maddie prompted uneasily, biting her lip uncertainly. "You know it." Cody returned kindly and pulled her into a bear hug. And they stood like that for a while as then music continued playing.

And then the rest of the time was devoted to whatever whim the guests desired. More speeches were made, more songs were danced to and more food was consumed, mostly by Zack to Maddie's horror. And then the tossing of the garter and the bouquet began. The men didn't put up too much of a struggle when the garter was thrown at them by Arwin. So no one was surprised when the garter haphazardly attached itself to London's butterfly hair clip in her lovely locks. "What the-" London demanded quizzically, but sighed in resignation when she fished it out of her hair. "And what were you saying about proposals London?" Maddie asked mockingly with a bubbly laugh, which made London roll her eyes. But the most astounding of all was when every female on the roof gathered for the bouquet toss and none of them caught it. Instead, the flowers landed in the lap of one shocked Mr. Moseby with his mouth full of cake. He caught Maddie's eye and she smiled back at hi. "Well done," she mouthed, which made him grin sheepishly.

And then it was time for Carey and Arwin to depart on their honeymoon around 8pm. They were especially grateful to London who had given them a complimentary return flight on her private jet as well as 2-week accommodation at the Saint Tropez Tipton as a gift from both her and her father Wilfred. Mr. Tipton's private helicopter landed on the rooftop (with the guests safely out of harm's way naturally) to take Carey and Arwin to the airport. "Take care of yourself." Zack said while hugging both Arwin and Carey. "We will. Zack and Cody, you too have fun." Arwin replied back warmly. "We will Dad," Cody answered without thinking to the astonishment of all present. Kurt on the other hand, looked nonplussed if not outwardly pleased. Both Carey and Arwin looked on the verge of tears. "Yeah Dad, you and Mom have a great time." Zack added, placing the cherry on top. "We will boys…sons." Arwin choked hoarsely. "Zack and Cody, stay out of trouble!" Carey greeted shrilly. "Mom," the twins groaned in unison. "Never fear Carey, I'll be keeping an eye out on things here. But there's no need to worry anyway because the boys will have too much to occupy their time. Like work and their girlfriends. Isn't that right Zackary?" Mr. Moseby asked pointedly of Zack. "Absolutely Mr. Moseby, I'm a reformed man." Zack replied jovially, grinning broadly back at Mr. Moseby. For the first and last time, Mr. Moseby returned his grin with one of his own. "I love you!" Carey exclaimed happily, real tears finally running down her cheeks. She waved to them one last time before boarding the helicopter. Arwin smiled too and followed suit. "Love you too, call us when you get to Paris!" the twins called out, waving like made at the helicopter now ascending into the crisp Boston air and whisking off into the starry night sky. Despite all reservation and distraction, it had in fact been a suite wedding after all.

"I feel so psyched right now! The whole gang together again, just like old times." London mused, shivering slightly. The Martin Twins and their peers all stood outside the Tipton 30 minutes later, now dressed in casual attire. "Yeah, it's like we never left," Lance admitted wryly while staring at his feet. This made everyone glum for the moment. "Well hey, you guys have to promise me that you'll all come see my new house once I get my new furniture," London added quickly, changing the subject swiftly. "You can count on that, we have to throw you a kick-ass house-warming party after all." Max agreed readily. "That's true, we are the best party planners in town." Agnes chimed in while slapping high-fives with Barbara. "And what about you Maddie? Will you be around to check out my new house?" London demanded in a serious tone. Everyone turned towards Maddie. "You'll just have to wait and see, I'm not giving anything away." Maddie answered airily, giving London a mysterious Mona-Lisa smile. "Hey London, your house has a babe pool right?" Tape Worm asked eagerly, which made everyone groan. "Seriously Tape Worm, take a holiday from your nads." Bob retorted warily. "Tape Worm, I have a normal plunge pool. But I do have an indoor hot tub." London added mischievously. "Sweet!" Tape Worm exclaimed enthusiastically. "Speaking of a party, I wanna check out the talent at Inertia. Any takers?" Agnes asked pleasantly. Everyone assented save for four people.

Bailey glanced uneasily over at Cody. "Cody and I are gonna have to pass. We're getting an early night, we have an appointment first thing in the morning." Bailey explained soberly. "No we don't Bailey, I cancelled it." Cody intervened smoothly with a broad grin on his face. "You cancelled our appointment with Dr. Langston? But why Cody?" Bailey asked innocently. "Because we don't need couple's therapy Bailey. Couple's therapy is for 3 kinds of couples: those with erectile dysfunction, bored housewives into SNM and quite frankly, losers." Cody explained pointedly. "Finally, he sees the light," Zack murmured out of relief, clutching his forehead. "So what are we doing tonight then?" Bailey asked curiously with a twinkle in her eyes. "We're going for a ride on those," Cody gestured with his hands behind Bailey. Everyone turned and saw two vehicles standing side by side: one of them a pint-sized Vespa and the other its male counterparts. "Cody, I love them!" Bailey gushed gleefully, clapping her hands together. "Since you're new in town, I thought I'd give you a proper tour of the city, ending at Inspiration Point." Cody stated suavely with a wink. "Alright Codery!" Zack cheered enthusiastically, feeling a resemblance of pride for his twin brother. With that, both Bailey and Cody sprinted to the motorcycles and started the engines. "Later guys!" Bailey called out. "Don't wait up, we won't be back till after dawn!" Cody added while they kick started the engines. "I take it back Cody, you're not a loser!" Zack shouted after their retreating figures, smiling devilishly to himself. "I guess that means you two won't be joining us either huh?" Barbara asked serenely of Zack and Maddie. "Probably not." Maddie replied, slipping her arms around Zack's stomach from behind. "Alright, we can take a hint. Later lovebirds!" Bob greeted amiably. London mouthed 'call me later' to Maddie while they hailed a double cab. And then they were gone too, leaving Maddie and Zack still standing on the curb.

"So now that we're finally alone, what do you wanna do Madeline?" Zack asked softly, spinning Maddie in his arms so that she was facing him now. "Hmm, I'm thinking something more adventurous than renting out DVD's and cuddling. I'm thinking happy hour at the Green Leprechaun." Maddie replied with a devilish glint in her eye. Zack groaned melodramatically which made Maddie giggle. "You're not serious? You want to spend our first night together as a couple at some dive with a corny Irish name?" he whined, feigning reluctance. "That's exactly what I want to do Mr. Martin. And I'm used to getting my own way." Maddie remarked in a dangerous tone. "What coincidence, so do I." Zack retorted, matching her tone, bending his head closer to hers. "That sounds fantastical. Whatever are we going to do about that?" Maddie asked, feigning confusion. "Well I guess we could reach some sort of compromise." Zack murmured pensively. "I like the way you think Sweet Thang!" Maddie retorted, slapping Zack's posterior teasingly. "Hey, you stole my nickname!" Zack accused, pointing a finger at her. "Tough tic-tacs Zackary. You're taking me for lots of drinking, dancing and bad karaoke. We've got all night to come up with new nicknames." Maddie purred seductively, tracing her fingers on Zack's chest.

And then she darted off ahead of him, laughing uproariously. "My kind of woman! Are you seeing anybody?" Zack teased loudly. Then he laughed openly at the sky as he began sprinting after her. He caught up to her within seconds and spun her towards him. "No, but I kinda have a thing for younger men." Maddie stated coyly. "Well I'm 21, does that count?" Zack asked curiously, his nose touching hers. "Oh you know it baby." Maddie whispered before placing her lips on his and gripping him tighter to him. Whether Zack and Maddie made it to the Green Leprechaun is anyone's guess. But the fact that they were making plans, any kind of plans together was a very good omen. Therefore, I feel no shame in singing my favourite song to commemorate the event:

_Here I am in your life, here you are in mine_

_Yes we have a suite life, most of the time_

_You and me, we got the world to see, so come on down_

_Yes, me and you know what to do, so come on down_

_It's you and me and me and you, we got the whole place to ourselves_

_This is a suite life_

_We've got a suite life!_

_**Le Suite Fin**_

_**A/N: And voila, it's finished! I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story and the many more that I hope will ; ) Sniff, I'm sad that it's over, but also really fulfilled at the same time. I've already got another Suite Life story in mind, so watch this space. Fanfiction rocks my world!**_


End file.
